Sentinel 1: Asuntos Familiares
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Para este fic Jim Ellison es el padre de Blair Sandburg. Blair tiene 16 años y hace un año que vive con su padre mientras cursa sus estudios de antropología en la Universidad. Espero que les gusten los 25 capítulos en que consta. Contiene nalgadas/ spank de un menor, sino te gusta, simplemente no pierdas el tiempo leyéndolo.
1. Chapter 1

_**- Hola Kane ¿Puedo pasar?**_ (el chico de rizos dijo apretando el dedo del interfono y miranda a la cámara)

_**- ¿Sandburg?**_ (Kane reconocería esos rizos y esos ojos de perrito abandonado en cualquier sitio) _**¿Qué demonios?...**_

_**- Oye Kane está lloviendo bastante fuerte aquí abajo, ¿Podrías abrirme primero, por favor?**_

_**- Disculpa, si pasa**_ (Y la puerta se abrió en el acto. El chico entró en el lujoso hall intentando no llenarlo todo de agua. Se despojó del anorak empapado de agua, de la bandolera y de la mochila. Seguí hecho una sopa, la lluvia le había calado bien. Tomó el ascensor hasta el ático, mientras intentaba adecentarse lo más posible, trabajo bastante difícil porque estaba mojado hasta los huesos).

-_**¡Diablos, Sandburg! Pareces una marsopa. Espera ahí, ahora te traigo unas pantuflas y un albornoz.**_

El chico sonrió, el suelo de tarima japonesa de Kane, claro, como olvidarlo a Naomi le encantaba aquel apartamento, decía que estaba lleno de paz y buenas energías. Cuando Naomi y él pasaban por Washington siempre le hacían una visita a Kane. De los pocos amigos de Naomi que era rico y que ahora tenía una vida más o menos estable. Kane era nieto, hijo, hermano, sobrino y tío de congresistas. Su familia o se dedicaba a la política o la prensa. Dos de los poderes más influyentes en Washington. Kane no era ni político ni periodista. Era filántropo. Fue con él que aprendió la palabra filántropo. Por su puesto era un espíritu libre al igual que Naomi, pero a diferencia de Naomi el tenía una suculenta cuenta bancaria que le permitía una vida de pura contemplación pero sin austeridad.

Kane apareció segundos más tardes con un mullido albornoz azul oscuro y unas zapatillas a juego. Estaban calientes y secas. Aquello era una delicia. Antes que el chico pudiera hacer nada Kane estaba secándole el pelo con una toalla. Dios que fuerza tenía aquel hombre. Estaba seguro que si no lo paraba le arrancaría toda la cabeza.

_**- Kane, ¡Ya, para ya! ¡Ya estoy seco!**_ (Kane se quedó unos instantes mirándolo suspicaz, pero finalmente le dejó)

_**- Te prepararé un chocolate caliente, pasa, ¿con marshmallows, no?**_ (pero Kane no dejó al muchacho contestar, ya estaba en la cocina. El chico cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de si y miró el piso. No había cambiado ni un ápice en todo este tiempo) _**Se puede saber que haces aquí a las**_ (miró su reloj) _**las tres de la madrugada ¿Está Naomi bien?**_

_**- ehhhh llovía mucho y estaba cerca y pensé que podría pasar a refugiarme del chaparrón.**_

_**- ¿A las tres de la madrugada? Pasabas por aquí a las tres de la madrugada**_ (Kane no podía creérselo. Washington no es una ciudad para callejear de noche y mucho menos para un niño) _**¿Y Naomi?**_

_**- Lo siento, no quería molestarte pero comenzó a diluviar y no pasaba ningún maldito taxi y entonces recordé que vivías por aquí y cómo siempre has dicho que tu casa siempre estaba abierta para nosotros. Pero tienes razón, es muy tarde y seguro que te estoy importunando**_ (el chico dijo a una velocidad de vértigo sin apenas tomar aire para respirar)

- _**Y así es, mi casa siempre está abierta para mis amigos**_ (poniendo la taza de chocolate en el microondas) _**Sandburg ¿Dónde está Naomi?**_ (volvió a preguntarle con voz calmada y esa sonrisa que emanaba paz y tranquilidad)

_**- ¿Naomi?**_ (el chico preguntó mordiéndose la uña del dedo meñique)

_**- Si, Naomi, tu madre. Esa maravillosa criatura que solo se muerde la uña del dedo meñique cuando está nerviosa o asustada. Justo como estás haciendo tú ahora**_ (el chico apartó el dedo de su boca y se sonrojó).

_**- ¡Menuda memoria! Hace al menos tres años que no nos vemos.**_

_**- Hay gente que no se olvida. Y tu madre y tú sois de esa gente. Siéntate y cuéntame la historia.**_

_**- ¿La historia?**_

_**- Si, con los Sandburgs siempre hay una historia.**_

El chico se sentó en el cómodo taburete de cuero y se volvió a morder la uña. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes oyendo como la tormenta estaba descargando justo encima de sus cabezas. El agua se deslizaba como una preciosa cascada por el tragaluz del ático formando una visión entre bella y tenebrosa. Justo como aquellas películas de miedo en blanco y negro que Naomi y su hijo solían ver cuando él era muy pequeño y se quedaba enfermo en cama. Aquella visión hipnótica fue rota por el pitido del microondas.

_**- Tómatelo. Te ayudará a entrar en calor.**_ (Kane le alargó la taza no sin olvidarse de echarle los malvaviscos) _**Al menos me vas a decir si está bien ¿no?**_

_**- Pues no sabría que decirte. Hace dos meses recibí una postal de ella desde Bombay. Pero creo que quería irse al Nepal antes de los monzones.**_

_**- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí en Washington, no deberías estar con ella?**_

_**- Me admitieron en Rainier.**_

_**- ¡Caramba! Sabía que eras listo, pero eso es extraordinario. ¿Qué tienes catorce?**_

_**- Dieciséis**_ (corrigió un poco molesto).

_**- ¿16?**_ (Kane lo miró fijamente, no aparentaba los 16, pero Naomi una vez le había comentado que tenía solo 17 años cuando se quedó embarazada, por lo que haciendo cuentas, si, el chico tenía 16). _**Sigue siendo extraordinario.**_ (Viendo que había ofendido al muchacho) _**¿Y qué estás cursando? Por favor no me digas que es ciencias políticas.**_

_**- Ja ja ja**_

_**- No, quiero ser cirujano plástico**_ (la cara de Kane era un poema_**) ja ja ja ¡Menuda cara has puesto, Kane! jajaja**_ (el chico lloraba de la risa).

**- jajaja muy graciosillo jajaja** (intentando sonar serio y ofendido pero se le escapaba la risa)

_**- Antropología.**_

_**- Eso si que suena más Sandburg. ¿Y qué tal, deslumbrando a esos estirados?**_

_**- Se hace lo que se puede. ¿Y tú, que haces ahora?**_

_**- Te refieres ¿aparte de chocolates calientes? Me liaron con una compañía de teatro.**_

_**- ¿Actúas?**_

_**- ¡No, no, que va! Productor. Pero ni te imaginas el trabajo que da.**_

_**- ¡Guauuuuu! ¿Y qué obra estáis representando?**_

_**- Antígona. Oye, Sandburg, es tarde y la tormenta no parece que vaya amainar. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y ya mañana nos ponemos al día? ¿Sabes donde está todo, verdad?**_ (el chico asintió_**) Mientras te das una ducha con agua caliente, te preparé el futón de la habitación pequeña. Como cuando eras pequeño y Naomi y tú os dejabais caer por aquí.**_

_**- OK. Mañana me cuentas eso del teatro**_ (bostezando)

_**- Primero ducha.**_

_**- Si, mami.**_

_**- Tira para la ducha, listillo**_ (y Kane se fue a preparar la habitación para el chico)


	2. Chapter 2

Al cabo de una medía hora el amplio apartamento de Kane estaba completamente en silencio, solo se oía la lluvia caer y de vez en cuando algún trueno. Kane, se tumbó en su futón y mirando al techo se puso a recordar los momentos pasados con Naomi. Naomi era una mujer única en su tipo. Extraordinaria. Y su hijo no se quedaba atrás, solo con 16 años y ya estaba en la universidad. Y seguro que deslumbrando a sus compañeros. También le rondaba por la cabeza que Naomi no estuviera con su hijo. Naomi arrastraba al chiquillo a todas partes, algunas veces se le podía criticar el poner en situaciones muy poco deseables a un niño tan pequeño. Pero Blair era de la misma pasta que su madre, un espíritu libre, y crecía y enriquecía de cada vivencia. Un Sandburg quieto. Eso le hizo reírse. Sí que el chico era curioso, inquieto y con una inteligencia vivaz, pero cursar unos estudios implicaba una disciplina y una estabilidad que Kane dudaba que un Sandburg pudiera tener. Pero el chico, a pesar de la lluvia, se le veía bien. Incluso podría decir que se le veía mejor que nunca. Sería la adolescencia. Pero había algo que no dejaba a Kane conciliar el sueño. Si se suponía que el chico estaba en Washington estudiando Antropología, que narices hacía a las tantas de la madrugada paseando por la calle. ¿No debería estar durmiendo, descansando para poder afrontar con energía sus clases? Fue entonces que decidió que por la mañana haría uso de sus influencias familiares y haría un par de llamadas, una de ellas al decano de Rainier. ¿Era intolerable que permitiera a un niño estuviera callejeando por Washington de noche? Porque aunque fuera universitario, Blair tenía tan solo 16 años, y si le pasaba cualquier cosa era responsabilidad de la universidad. Y menuda residencia era aquella que permitía a un crío salir de noche. Seguro que Naomi le había buscado la residencia más sencilla y lastimera de todas. Llamaría y haría que lo cambiasen a una mejor, o al menos más seria. Un Sandburg sedentario. Kane no podía parar de reír cada vez que lo pensaba.

Blair estaba en aquella habitación, que había servido de campo base a su madre y a él tantas veces en el pasado. Seguía exactamente igual. Con los mismo cuadros, el mismo jarrón negro con 3 ramitas de cerezo. Las mismas sillas de teca trabajadas con muy buen gusto y la misma mesa de teca y mármol en la que Naomi le gustaba sentarse o ponerse de píe para contarles fantásticas historias a él y a Kane. No solía echar de menos a Naomi. No es que hubiera sido una madre gallina. Más bien era una compañera de aventuras. Blair estaba eternamente agradecido a Naomi, si ella no sería la persona que ahora era y sin ella no había podido conocer tantas culturas y lugares distintos como hizo en su infancia. Pero tras un año viviendo con Jim, le había hecho darse cuenta también de cuanto había perdido: Una familia, un hogar, una seguridad, una tranquilidad y la felicidad de sentirse siempre querido y protegido. Una lágrima se escapó por el rabillo del ojo. Pero ahora lo había perdido todo, Naomi ya hacía tiempo que no estaba y Jim…no podía volver con Jim, no después de lo que había hecho. Blair se quedó finalmente dormido entre lágrimas y pensamientos tristes.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Kane, decidió empezar su día. Se levantó se dio una larga y reparadora ducha. Se vistió y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar. Como siempre en la puerta del apartamento estaba una cesta con panecillos calientes, mermeladas, alguna fruta de la temporada, la leche y la prensa del día. Recogió la cestita, y dispuso la barra de la cocina para un desayuno para dos. Miró en los armarios en búsqueda de cereales, y encontró pero solo encontró una caja de muesli y no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Llamó al conserje y le pidió que le comprar una caja de Cap'n Crunch, si mal no recordaba, eran los favoritos del chico. Al cabo de 10 minutos el conserje picaba a la puerta de Kane un poco extrañado pero con la caja de cereales en la mano.

Kane, viendo que el chico no se levantaba, se fue a su despacho a hacer algunas llamadas y a mirar la agenda del día.

Eran pasadas las once cuando Blair se despertó, estaba cansadísimo, aquellos últimos días habían sido una pesadilla. Miró su reloj, era realmente tarde, había dormido casi toda la mañana. No quería levantarse, porque eso significaría encarar un nuevo día, una nueva vida. Y estaba aterrado. Ni siquiera sabía si podría regresar a la facultad. ¿Y que sería de él sin estudios ni un lugar donde ir? Quizás Kane…pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza. Kane era muy buen amigo. Pero eso sería abusar de su buen corazón. Y Naomi le había enseñado que jamás se debía poner a la gente que querías en situaciones incómodas, era por eso que jamás se quedaban mucho en un sitio. Finalmente el olor del café acabado de hacer le hizo levantarse. Salió de la habitación para saludar a Kane. Pero no estaba. La cafetera estaba vacía pero aun caliente. Y no había oído la puerta. Decidió llamar a Kane. Aunque Kane les había dicho innumerables veces que podían moverse libremente por la casa y cuando había estado con Naomi así lo habían hecho. Pero después de una temporada con Jim, había aprendido un par de reglas de cortesía.

_**- ¡Kane! ¡Kaaaaaaaane!**_ (gritando_**)¿Kane por donde andas? **_

_**- En el despacho**_ (Kane gritó para que el muchacho supiera donde estaba) _**Desayuna primero. Cuando hayas terminado deja los cacharros en el fregadero, dentro de un rato vendrán los de la limpieza.**_

Blair sonrió, y se sentó en la barra, cereales Cap'n Crunch, hacía un montón que no comía, desde que se fue a vivir con Jim, aquello lo puso triste, pero intentó apartar los malos pensamientos y desayunar. Blair hizo como Kane le había dicho y cunado hubo acabado de desayunar dejó los cacharros en el fregadero. Se desperezó del todo y fue hacía el despacho. Hubiera jurado que había escuchado a Kane hablar con alguien, pero al acercarse a la puerta y detenerse unos instantes intentando averiguar si estaba o no solo, no escuchó nada más.

_**- ¿Kane?**_ (dijo intentando sonar mayor)

_**- pasa, pasa**_ (dijo Kane desde el otro extremo de la puerta y Blair abrió la puerta sonriente para hablar con su viejo amigo)

_**- Hola hijo**_ (Jim Ellison le dijo casualmente mientras ojeaba un álbum fotográfico sentado en una de las cómodas butacas de Kane) _**¿Has dormido bien?.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**- Hola hijo**_ (Jim Ellison le dijo casualmente mientras ojeaba un álbum fotográfico sentado en una de las cómodas butacas de Kane) _**¿Has dormido bien?.**_

A Blair se le heló la sangre__y de pronto sintió un agudo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo como si una aparición fantasmagórica le hubiese saludado… _**- pa pa pa**_…alcanzó a decir tartamudeando…

Kane se cruzó de brazos y le miró sorprendido...desde hace tiempo se había familiarizado con el tono rojizo que adquirían las mejillas del chico cuando se avergonzaba…pero ahora, parecía que Blair estaba blanco…si tan blanco como un papel y para rematar tartamudo…Por Dios pero si este niño es capaz de hablar mil palabras por minuto sin ni siquiera respirar!...

_**-Papá**_ (Blair finalmente logró articular) _**¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuando? **_(dijo con evidente pánico y sorpresa)

_**- Ey Sandburg…**_Kane se relajó de nuevo al ver que Blair retomaba su habitual parloteo_**…¿Seguro que no quieres hacerte periodista? ¿Qué tal has dormido?**_

_- __**Bien, bien**_ (Blair seguía en shock, le contestó a Kane, pero no podía dejar de mirar a su padre como si fuera el fantasma sin cabeza de Sleepy Hollow) _**gracias.**_

_**- Ahora estaba hablando con Jim de Naomi. ¿La India, eh**_?(Blair se sonrojó y por primera vez en esa mañana miró a Kane)

_**- Quizás esté ahí. Siempre quiso ir ¿no?**_(miró la cara de Kane que no parecía nada feliz con la respuesta)_**Lo siento. No es fácil decir que no sabes donde demonios está tu madre.**_

_**- No, no lo debe de ser. Tu padre me lo ha estado contando todo. Pero no te quedes ahí de píe plantado. Siéntate **_(Kean le dijo indicándole la silla justo al lado de Jim. Kane seguía comportándose como el perfecto anfitrión y Jim se comportaba como si fuera él quien estuviera visitando a un viejo amigo).

_**- ¿Hijo?**_ (Jim le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente) _**¿No has oído lo que te acaba de decir Richard?**_

_**- ¿Richard?**_ (con cara de tonto preguntó Blair)

_**- Si, Sandburg, mi nombre Richard Alphonse Matthew Charles Kane. No pretenderás que me llame Kane, como si estuviera en la escuela ¿no?**_

_**- Naomi te llamaba Kane.**_

_**- Porque Naomi y yo nos conocimos en la escuela. **_

_**- Pero tú la llamas Naomi**_ (exclamó indignado).

_**- O Sandburg.**_

- _**si **_(reconoció rápidamente, Blair quería acabar la charla sin sentido).

_**- Siéntate, Sandburg y acompáñanos**_ (Blair normalmente le parecía fascinante cuando Kane adoptaba esos manierismos de alta burguesía, pero ahora el estaba poniendo el bello de punta. Blair se sentó con cuidado al lado de su padre) _**Jim me estaba contando que cuando te aceparon en Rainier, Naomi decidió dejarte, después de todos esos años, a su cargo. Y que desde entonces habéis estado viviendo juntos en su apartamento. Debe de ser fascinante reencontrar a tu padre después de tantos años.**_

_**- si**_ (volvió a contestar con un monosílabo, Blair quería esperar a ver que pasaba para saber que paso tomar)

_**- ¿Y cómo fue eso de, de repente, convertirse en padre?**_ (preguntando a Jim)

_**- Eso es lo mejor que jamás te puede pasar. Lo único que lamento**_ (Blair de repente levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre) _**es haberme perdido su infancia**_ (Blair tragó saliva y volvió a bajar la cabeza).

_**- Dicho así hasta parece deseable. Quizás deba pensar en sentar cabeza y formar una familia. Eso haría realmente feliz a mi madre…¿Tú qué crees Sandburg, me ves de padre? Diciéndole a un mocoso ingrato que se vaya a dormir, que se coma las verduras, que se cepille los dientes, que haga los deberes y que no me replique?**_

_**- Que no se fugue en medio de la noche haciendo pasar un auténtico calvario llamando a hospitales, comisarías ¡O hasta la morgue! **_(añadió Jim frío como el hielo)

_**- ¡Por Dios no! Jajaja Tienes razón. Jim No, no, me veo. Creo que mi madre tendrá que continuar esperando**_…El rostro de Blair por fin alcanzó el color rojo tomate al que Kane estaba tan acostumbrado)

Si el chico no le hubiera confirmado que el detective Jim Ellison era su padre con aquel pa pa pa papá tan convincente, hubiera creído que aquel hombre era un embaucador que quería sacar provecho del muchacho. Alguna vez había preguntado a Naomi sobre el padre del niño. No porque creyera que él pudiera serlo. La primera vez que Naomi y él intimaron, Blair ya tenía unos 4 años. Era solo la curiosidad de saber más sobre Naomi. Pero Naomi siempre decía que no tenía ni idea, que fueron tiempos muy locos y que estaba muy perdida. Así que estar ahí sentado hablando con el padre de Blair era como bastante impresionante.

_**- Oye Sandburg ¿Y cómo es que te fugaste de tu casa y acabaste en mi casa?...**_Kane preguntó con evidente curiosidad_**…Y no me vengas con esa patraña de pasaba por aquí y llovía, porque sé que todo es mentira…**_

_**-lo de la lluvia no…**_ Blair refunfuñó bajito y aunque Kane no pudo oírlo, Jim le dedicó una de esas "miradas especiales" que hacen que los más fieros delincuentes lloren pidiendo a su mami…y si no fuera porque sabía perfectamente que Naomi no podía acudir a su rescate , seguro que Blair también la hubiera llamado, pero sirvió para que dejara de murmurar.

Kane, por su parte no perdió nota del interesante suceso…El gran Blair Sandburg fue silenciado con una sola mirada. Debería pedirle a Jim que le enseñara ese truco, tal vez algún día le sería útil.

_**- Es una larga historia…**_El chico respondió en tono seco y cortante…

_**- Tengo mucho tiempo disponible**_ (le interrumpió Kane) _**hoy me tomé la mañana libre,**_ _**Ya sabes que me encantan vuestras historias**_ (adoptando una postura mas relajada)

_**- Yo también tengo tiempo, hijo, Richard, nos ha invitado a comer. Además me muero por escuchar tu historia**_ (aunque la voz de Jim sonaba relajada Blair sabía perfectamente que debajo esa falsa apariencia de calma había un Jim muy pero que muy cabreado).

_**- Pero seguro, que el capitán Banks debe de esperarte para…**_

_**- Me ha dado el día de hoy y mañana libres. Ya sabes, para encontrar a mi desparecido hijo y**_ (Jim clavó una mirada fulminante a Blair, pero en seguida recordó que no estaban en casa y volvió a la pose calmada)_** hablar tranquilamente y solucionar lo que se haya de solucionar **_

Blair maldijo internamente ese momento…¿Por qué cada vez que tenía algo importante que decir, no había nadie que le prestara una pizca de atención…pero cuando no deseaba decir ni media palabra, seguro que hasta el mismísimo presidente y todo el gabinete gubernamental reajustaban sus agendas para oírlo!...

Blair tragó saliva y el color blanco retornó a sus mejillas…sabía que las palabras del detective Ellison solo podían significar una cosa, estaba muerto…muy muerto y además, Jim no solo disponía de uno, sino de dos días para matarlo lentamente y deshacerse de su cadáver. Suspiró y ordenó sus ideas mientras sus ojos buscaban de nuevo a su padre, suplicando un poco de simpatía. Pero la cara de Jim era una máscara.

_**- Empieza desde el principio Sandburg**_ (dijo Kane echándose hacía atrás y estirando las piernas)

Blair respiró hondo y empezó a hablar sin levantar la mirada del suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**- Empieza desde el principio Sandburg**_ (dijo Kane echándose hacía atrás y estirando las piernas)

Blair respiró hondo y empezó a hablar sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

**Hace un año y medio, cuando recibí la carta de Rainier en la cual no solo me admitían en la facultad, sino que me admitían en el programa especial de antropología, creía que era la persona más afortunada de la tierra. En seguida me trasladé a Cascade y me instalé en un apartamento de estudiantes. Tenía una pequeña habitación y los compañeros se veían muy majos. Estaba deseoso que empezaran las clases para aprender y conocer a mis compañeros y profesores. Naomi, se había quedado unas semanas, Kane estaba en Los Angeles por lo que se quedó conmigo en aquella minúscula habitación. Para nosotros era un buen sitio, habíamos estado en sitios un millón de veces peor. Pero Naomi, estaba un poco inquieta, ya que esa iba a ser la primera vez que nos íbamos a separar por tanto tiempo. Una noche, antes de empezar las clases, salimos a cenar por ahí, Naomi me llevó a un restaurante genial, el cocinero era un buen amigo y cenamos de fábula. Naomi bebió bastante, bebió mucho. El amigo de Naomi acabó llamando a un taxi para llevarnos al apartamento. Fue en el taxi, que Naomi, me dijo que en esa ciudad no solo tenía grandes amigos también tenía a mi padre. Y si me pasaba alguna cosa no dudara en pedir ayuda a nuestros amigos o a Jim Ellison, mi padre. Aquello me dejó helado. Naomi siempre me había dicho que no sabía quien era mi padre, que su adolescencia fue un poco salvaje y que acabó el día en que supo que estaba embarazada. Y que estaba segura que sino fuera por mí, ahora estaría muerta, como muchos de sus amigos de aquella época. Al día siguiente Naomi no se acordaba de nada, para variar. Y una semana después de iniciado el curso se fue a uno de sus viajes para encontrarse a si misma.**

**El curso empezó y las clases eran diez mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Y pronto me hice a los trabajos, deberes, lecturas, investigaciones y rutinas de estudio. Pero ya llevaba dos meses y solo era el "niño". Ningún compañero se dirigía a mí sino era para pedirme los apuntes. No tenía ningún amigo. Todos eran mayores y hacían cosas fascinantes a las cuales no estaba invitado (mirando a su padre de reojo añadió) porque no tenía la edad para hacerlas. Así que empecé a centrarme más y más en mis estudios, descuidando todo el resto. Ya no tan solo era el bebé de la clase pasé a ser también el sabelotodo de la clase. Estaba resignado a pasarme los siguientes tres años como un ermitaño en la biblioteca cuando al fin uno de mis compañeros, tras ayudarle en unos asuntos, **(Jim y Kane no pudieron evitar arquear la ceja con la vaguedad de la narración de Blair)** me invitó a una fiesta de su fraternidad. Aquella era una oportunidad única para integrarme. Así que fui. Llevaba ya un tiempo en la universidad y por supuesto que había oído de las fiestas de las fraternidades. Como estudiante de antropología y futuro antropólogo no podía hacer otra cosa que ir, y observarlo todo con ojos científicos, claro** (Jim se puso un poco tenso pero no abrió la boca. Blair se dio cuenta y continúo con la narración pero está vez con más cuidado). **La fiesta estuvo muy bien, al principio, después las cosas se pusieron realmente mal. Tan mal que acabó habiendo una redada de narcóticos y un tiroteo. Fue allí cuando conocí al detective Jim Ellison. **

_**- En la ambulancia**_ (Jim no pudo más y tuvo que intervenir). _**Nos conocimos en la ambulancia. Yo debía acompañar al hospital a un menor herido de bala durante una redada de estupefacientes en una fraternidad. Un menor que jamás debería haber estado en una fiesta de una fraternidad. Un menor que jamás debería haber consumido alcohol y estupefacientes. Un menor que había recibido una herida de arma de fuego.**_

_**- La bala me rozó. Solo fue un rasguño**_ (Blair dijo flojito rodando los ojos).

_**- ¡Te podía haber matado! **_(Jim olvidó por completo que estaba en casa de Kane y alzó la voz y picó con la mano en el reposabrazos de la silla. Haciendo saltar a Blair y a Kane) _**Disculpa **_(mirando a Kane que le sonrió).

_**- Bueno, en la ambulancia, Jim**_ (Jim lo fulminó con la mirada) **papá **(enseguida corrigió Blair) _**se presentó como el detective Jim Ellison. Entonces caí en lo que dijo Naomi.**_

_**- ¿Fue entonces cuando le dijiste que eras su hijo y os fuisteis a vivir juntos?**_ (Kane estaba de lo más entretenido con la historia. Las historias de los Sandburgs nunca aburren)

_**- No**_ (dijo Jim muy seco y con cara de pocos amigos la mascara de impasibilidad se estaba desquebrajando)

- _**No, fuimos al hospital, me curaron. Y como soy menor llamaron a asuntos sociales y al decano de la facultad. Estuve muy cerca de ser expulsado. Pero tras firmar un documento en el cual me comprometía que no participaría en ninguna actividad que estuviera relacionada con fraternidades durante el resto de mis estudios en Rainier**_. Se olvidó todo el incidente.

- ¿_**Y entonces le dijiste que eras su hijo y os fuisteis a vivir juntos**_?

_**- No**_ (volvió a decir Jim aún más serio que antes). _**Ver aun niño tan pequeño en medio de un tiroteo me dejó muy mal sabor de boca. Y después de llevarlo al hospital y que el médico nos informara de los resultados de las analíticas. Alcohol y drogas**_ (dijo entre dientes haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse) _**. No me quedé más tranquilo. Que tipo de padres dejan a su hijo de 14 años...**_

_**- ¡15!**_(le corrigió Blair pero Jim le clavó la mirada rudamente) _**lo siento**_ (y bajó la cabeza)

_**- ¿Qué tipo de padres dejan a su hijo de 15 años ir a una fiesta universitaria que son famosas por las drogas y alcohol? Así que investigué un poco más. Fue cuando vi su nombre en el informe de la noche de autos. Y ahí fue cuando caí. Sandburg. Y esos rizos y esos ojitos.**_

_**- ¡Naomi!**_ (exclamó Kane)

_**- ¡Exacto! Naomi. Pedí la partida de nacimiento. Efectivamente era el hijo de Naomi. De Naomi y de padre desconocido. Pero hice cuentas. Por la fecha que Blair fue engendrado yo salía con Naomi. No sabría decir si con exclusividad, pero si que salía. Así que tomando una de sus muestras y una mía, hice que los chicos del laboratorio las compararan. Y si, Richard, entonces fue cuando supe que Blair era mi hijo**_ (Jim dijo con orgullo en su mirada pero en seguida volvió a su semblante frío).

_**- ¿Y qué hiciste?**_

_**- Lo que haría cualquier padre, fui en búsqueda de mi hijo y me lo traje a casa. **_

_**- literal **_(dijo flojito Blair poniendo una mueca de dolor).

_**- ¿literal? **_(Kane estaba de nuevo perdido)

_**- Digámoslo así, Blair no estaba del todo cooperativo. Y quizás tuve que ejercer mi autoridad paternal desde el primer momento.**_

_**- ¿Quizás? ¡Quizás! ¡Me sacaste del apartamento agarrado de la oreja como un maldito crío de 5 años! ¡Delante de mis compañeros! **_(Blair se encaró a su padre)

_**- ¿Y porqué no querías ir con tu padre?**_ (Kane quiso intervenir al ver que el chico estaba a punto de perder los papeles_**) Siempre me decías que te gustaría tener un papá y una mamá y una casa con valla.**_

_**- ¡Eso era cuando tenía 5 años, Kane! ¿Con 15 años quién diablos quiere tener un padre? ¡y mucho menos un padre que es un maldito madero!**_ (Blair levantó la voz y se levantó para ganar fuerza en sus palabras cuando miraba a Kane desde una altura superior)

Jim también se levantó

_**- Nos disculpas un segundo, ¿verdad?, Richard**_ (agarrando al chico muy firme por la nuca)

_**- Claro**_ (Kane estaba muy sorprendido por la respuesta de Sandburg, el chico jamás había mostrado ese tipo de rabietas cuando habían estado en su casa, Kane recordaba al chico de carácter muy dulce y dócil. Muy listo y curioso pero era también todo ternura y amor).

Jim sacó al muchacho sin dejar su fierro agarre y cerró la puerta del despacho tras de ellos. De repente se oyeron lo que parecían 5 palmadas secas. Kane dudaba que estuvieran aplaudiendo así que dedujo que el chico se había ganado unas nalgadas de su padre. Cosa que tampoco le sorprendió si él mismo hubiera hecho tal berrinche a la edad del chico su padre no le hubiera tratado muy diferente. Quizás su padre no hubiera tenido la deferencia del detective de salir de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad y dignidad.

_**- Au au au**_ (iba dando botitos con cada palmada), **para, por favor, lo siento** (intentando cubrirse vanamente con las manos) _**Au au lo siento, papá.**_

_**- Entrarás ahí dentro y te disculparás con tu amigo y te comportarás y hablarás como una persona civilizada**_ (Jim utilizó el tono más severo que pudo).

_**- si, señor**_ (dijo sobándose el culo)

Los dos volvieron a entrar en el despacho de Kane. Jim se quedó de píe esperando a que Blair se disculpara. Una vez Blair se hubo disculpado, volvió a sentarse indicándole a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo. Blair estaba con los ojos vidriosos y su rostro tan rojizo como una brasa y Kane pensó que probablemente también lo estuviera el trasero del muchacho, pero fingió que no había oído nada Y aprovechó el parón para ofrecerles algo de beber. Cuando los ánimos parecían más calmados. Kane volvió a la carga, estaba fascinado con la relación Ellison/Sandburg. Y se moría por saber que narices había llevado al muchacho salir de su casa y aparecer en la suya a las tantas de la madrugada.

_**- Bueno, ya me ha quedado claro como se conocieron. ¿Pero eso no contesta el qué hacías vagabundeando por las calles de Washington en medio de la noche más lluviosa de los últimos años?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**- Bueno, ya me ha quedado claro como se conocieron. ¿Pero eso no contesta el qué hacías vagabundeando por las calles de Washington en medio de la noche más lluviosa de los últimos años?**_

_**- Eso es lo que a mi también me gustaría saber. **_(Jim dijo enseguida) _**No fuiste a la facultad en todo el día. Y cuando llego a casa no solo no hay ni rastro de ti, sino que tus cosas tampoco están. **_

_**- ¡Mis cosas! Las dejé en el hall.**_

_**- Tranquilo, el conserje las debe haber guardado.**_

_**- ¡Tengo ahí todas mis cosas Kane!**_ (dijo casi histérico)

- _**Tranquilízate Sandburg. Llamaré al conserje**_ (descolgó el teléfono y marco tres ceros) _**Hola, soy el Richard Kane, si del ático, ah Hola Luís, Por casualidades no habréis encontrado una…**_

_**- Una mochila verde y naranja grande**_ **de las de los alpinistas** (enseguida añadió Blair)

_**- Una mochila verde y naranja grande. ¿Si? ¿En serio? Gracias. Si, si, es mía. Gracias. No, no es necesario, ya la recogeré yo. si gracias**_ (Kane colgó y le sonrió a Blair que había seguido la conversación telefónica como si su vida dependiera de ello). _**Bueno, tu mochila está a buen recaudo. Ahora continúa con la historia.**_

- _**Bueno…Bueno todo empezó hace dos días. Desde que me fui a vivir con Jiiii**_(Blair enseguida rectificó)_** con papá que todo era genial. Los estudios iban muy bien, tenía una casa, una familia. Y no, no había valla **_(mirando a Kane que no pudo evitar reírse de la puntualización)._** Pero después del chasco de la fiesta, mis compañeros me trataban no como al hombre invisible sino como a un apestado. No es que me importe mucho. Al fin y al cabo yo voy allí para aprender, no para hacer amigos. Pero es duro. Sobretodo cuando cada vez que tienes una oportunidad para socializarte, tu padre te lo prohíbe.**_

_**- Alto ahí. Yo nunca te he prohibido que hagas amigos. Puedes hacer todos los amigos que quieras pero lejos de fraternidades, bares o demás sitios que no son recomendables para que esté un jovencito de tu edad.**_

_**- Ves a eso es lo que me refiero. ¿Un jovencito de mi edad?...Hablas como si fueses el protagonista de esa serie antiguaaaaa…Bonanza!... **_

_**- ¡Eh! a mí también me gusta mucho esa serie**_ (Kane con emoción)

- ¡_**genial! Ahora ponte tú también de su parte **_(Blair subió un poco el tono de nuevo).

- ¡_**Ey! ¡Ey! No puedo ponerme de su parte, si ni tan siquiera sé cual es su parte...solo te digo que la serie me parece muy buena… **_Kane comentó con una sonrisa__pero al notar la mirada furiosa de Blair le instó a continuar su relato_**… **_

_**- Bueno, pues al fin volvieron a hablarme. Esta semana era la semana en que los chicos de primer año ingresan en las fraternidades. Toda la facultad está como loca. Ves todo tipo de actividades y pruebas estúpidas donde quiera que mires. Es una puta locura**_ (Jim gruñó al oír ese vocabulario, pero dejó que el chico continuara. Kane no le dio la más mínima importancia aunque pertenecía a la alta sociedad él mismo utilizaba a veces palabras aun peores). _**Así que uno de los chicos me pidió ayuda con una de las pruebas de ingreso. Yo al principio me negué, porque ya sabes, había dicho que no participaría en nada que estuviera relacionado con las fraternidades. Pero no era una fiesta, y yo ni tan siquiera asistiría. Solo era ayudar a un compañero **_(Jim empezó a temerse lo peor). _**Así que le ayudé con la broma. Pero alguien nos debió delatar. Y nos pillaron con las manos en la masa. Entonces el decano se reunió con nosotros y tras darnos una larga charla y abrir expediente. **_(Blair había comenzado a bajar el tono de voz y a hundir más y más la cabeza) _**Mandó a Fred fuera y cuando Fred se hubo ido, sacó el documento que había firmado yo un año atrás. Entonces dijo que según ese documento debía expulsarme, pero que mis notas y mis ensayos habían sido tan brillantes que se veía en una posición muy difícil. Así que se iba a reunir con el consejo y con mi tutor legal en una junta especial e iban a decidir que cartas tomar. Si expulsarme o tomar otras medidas disciplinarias.**_ (Blair se giró y miró a su padre) _**¡Pero yo está vez no tomé drogas ni alcohol, te lo juro papá! Entonces te llamaron, pero Verónica les dijo que estabas en medio de algo. Así que la junta se pospuso para el lunes. Yo pensé que lo sabrías, que el decano se pondría en contacto contigo y bueno. Me van a expulsar de Rainier, y esa es la razón por la que me acogiste, para que tuviera un lugar donde quedarme mientras estudiaba en la universidad.**_ (Una lágrima se caía por la mejilla de Blair) _**Así que pensé que lo mejor sería ahora que no puedo ser antropólogo irme de viaje, como Naomi y..**_

_**- Cierra la boca antes que hagas más honda tu fosa.**_

_**- papá déjame que…**_

_**- Sandburg, estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, mejor cierras la boca. Alguien que solo te acogiera como huésped para que estudiaras en la facultad. No se pasaría toda la noche buscando por las calles de toda esta ciudad con el corazón en un puño. Ni se le llenarían los ojos de lágrimas cuando finalmente recibiera una llamada en que le decían que su hijo estaba sano y salvo. Ni tardaría una milésima de segunda en plantarse en mi apartamento para ver con sus propios ojos al muchacho. Ni hablaría con el orgullo y el amor con el que me estaba hablando de ti justo antes que entraras por esa puerta. Chico, te tengo por muy listo y valiente, pero realmente has tomado la decisión más estúpida y cobarde que podías tomar **_(Blair miró incrédulo a Kane)._** Está claro que tu padre te quiero con toda su alma y que le importa tres pepinos que estudies en una prestigiosa facultad o trabajes vendiendo hamburguesas él solo quiere verte feliz y formar parte de tu vida. ¿Me equivoco Jim?**_

_**- No podías estar más acertado, Richard. Hijo, jamás te echaré de mi lado. Aunque te expulsen, aunque te equivoques, aunque falles a tu palabra, aunque me lastimes. ¿Me escuchas? Naomi me arrebató los 14 primeros años de tu vida y no pienso perderme ni un día más del resto de tu vida **_(abrazándolo fuerte, Blair se abrazó fuerte a su padre y lloró sin importarle que Kane aun estuviera en la habitación).

_**- Que momento más emotivo. Bueno a mi tanta emotividad me ha abierto el apetito ¿Conozco un restaurante Iraní muy bueno cerca, ¿Les hace**_? (las tripas de Blair contestaron por los tres) _**jajajaja Muy bien. Chico ve a cambiarte, mientras tu padre y yo acabaremos de hablar unas cosillas**_ (Blair lo miró desconfiado)


	6. Chapter 6

_**- Que momento más emotivo. Bueno a mi tanta emotividad me ha abierto el apetito ¿Conozco un restaurante Iraní muy bueno cerca, ¿Les hace**_? (las tripas de Blair contestaron por los tres) _**jajajaja Muy bien. Chico ve a cambiarte, mientras tu padre y yo acabaremos de hablar unas cosillas**_ (Blair lo miró desconfiado)

_**- Ve, hijo, ¿no has oído?**_ (dándole una palmadita en el trasero para encaminarlo a la puerta)

_**- Si, señor**_ (y salió veloz a vestirse, no quería dejar a esos dos mucho rato a solas)

Los tres comieron como amigos de toda la vida, hablaron de deportes, de coches, de política (inevitablemente siendo un Kane que alguien te acabe mencionado la política), de teatro, de Naomi y de Blair cuando era más pequeño. La sobremesa se alargó varias horas, pero Kane finalmente se despidió, tras pagar la cuenta (disimuladamente), ya que sus obligaciones como empresario teatral le reclamaban. Sus obligaciones empresariales, para ser más exactos, se llamaban Jorge y era un tremendo puertorriqueño que a parte de gran talento tenía el corazón robado del "empresario teatral". Jim y Blair se despidieron, invitando a Kane a comer a su casa el siguiente fin de semana.

Una vez ya en casa, Blair fue a dejar su mochila en su habitación y se sentó en el sofá a ver un poco el Discovery Channel tratando de olvidar lo que se le venía encima, pero al parecer la muerte le rondaba de cerca, porque precisamente en esos momentos en el canal pasaban un documental de cómo los alacranes matan a sus crías.

Al poco rato, el alacrán…perdón, Jim apareció de imprevisto, le quitó el mando a distancia de la mano y apagó el televisor. Blair tragó saliva, realmente esperaba que su padre olvidara su pequeña escapada.

_**- Hijo, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente tú y yo.**_

_**- papá, yo lo siento, de verdad, no quise preocuparte.**_

_**- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo pensaste que me sentiría cuando llegara a casa y viera que no estabas, que te habías ido?**_

_**- No lo sé, no lo pensé.**_

_**- No, no lo hiciste. Al igual que no lo hiciste cuando aceptaste a ayudar al amigo ese tuyo. Hijo, no estoy enfadado contigo porque participaras en una broma. Aunque robar la mascota de la facultad rival es un delito, Y soy policía y sabes lo que pienso sobre que mi hijo cometa delitos.**_

_**- ¿Lo sabes?**_

_**- Si, claro, cuando no te vi, llamé a todo el mundo. El decano entre ellos. Y me lo contó todo. El lunes tendremos esa reunión con la junta. Y no importa lo que ahí se decida. Hijo. Eres mi hijo y te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre.**_ (Blair sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a su padre, tras unos instantes Jim lo separó) _**Pero no estoy nada orgulloso con tus decisiones. No debites participar en esa broma y sobre todo no debiste huir de casa.**_

_**- ¿Estoy en problemas?**_

_**- En problemas en mayúsculas.**_

_**- ¿Cuanto tiempo estaré castigado?**_

_**- Por lo de la bromita un mes, sin importar que te expulsen o no.**_

_**- ¿Y por visitar a Kane?**_ (preguntó tímidamente, temiéndose la respuesta de su padre).

_**- Por escaparte querrás decir...**_

_**- si, señor.**_

_**- Eso lo vamos a arreglar entre el cepillo, tu trasero y yo…**_

_**- ¿El cepillo? Por favor papá, el cepillo no!**_

-_** De acuerdo**_ (Jim se levantó y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón)

_**- NO, NO, NO**_ (totalmente en pánico) _**ya voy, ya voy a por el cepillo**_

_**- Eso había pensado yo**_ (volviendo a ponerse el cinturón).

Blair entró en el salón lentamente con el temido objeto en la mano. Un maldito cepillo de ducha. Aunque estaba seguro que su padre no lo había utilizado nunca para otra cosa que no fuera calentarle el culo. Blair se paró ante su padre y probó una última vez ablandar el corazón de su padre con uno de sus mejores pucheros. Pero Jim solo alargó la mano para que el chico le diera el cepillo. Una vez Blair le dio el cepillo, le bajó los pantalones.

_**-No, papá.**_

_**- Si, hijo, lo lamento, pero si. Escaparse de casa es algo lo suficientemente serio para garantizarte una buena zurra con el culo desnudo**_ (y continuó bajándole los pantalones y calzoncillos. En seguida puso al muchacho sobre su regazo y utilizando sus piernas para hacerle una pinza e inmovilizarlo empezó la charla previa a cualquier zurra).

_**- Hijo, lamento tener que ponerte en esta posición. Pero es porque te quiero y no podría soportar perderte por no haber cumplido con mi deber de educarte. Esta zurra es porque huiste de casa. Puede que te castigue incluso alguna vez tu trasero pague las consecuencias de tus malas acciones, como ahora. Pero hijo, jamás, jamás dejaré de quererte. Y jamás debes huir de mí. Porque si hijo, no te mentiré estas nalgadas te dolerán, pero nada que ver con todo lo malo que te podía haber pasado deambulando por la s calles de Washington a las tantas de la noche solo. Soy policía y cada día me tengo que enfrentar a un montón de cosas horribles. Por favor, hijo, ahórrame el mal trago de tener que ser yo el padre que tiene que ir a recoger a su hijo a la comisaría, el hospital o el deposito de cadáveres. **_

_**- Lo siento papá,**_ (dijo Blair con lágrimas en los ojos)

_**- lo sé. Y espero que después de esta zurra no lo olvides nunca**_.

Jim tomó el cepillo y comenzó a castigar las posaderas de Blair, de forma impecable y sistemática. Cuando llevaba 20 Blair era todo llantos y palabras de arrepentimiento, pero Jim sabía perfectamente que estaba lejos del verdadero arrepentimiento así que cerró su corazón y continuó. Fue al llegar a la cincuentena cuando Jim contempló el culo rojo casi radiactivo de su hijo, que dio por acabada la paliza con el cepillo. Soltó el cepillo y le dio 16 palmadas lo más fuerte que pudo en la parte superior de los muslos. Blair solo lloraba e hipaba desconsoladamente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su padre le había dado la vuelta y lo estaba abrazando y apartando dulcemente el pelo de la cara y susurrando palabras de cariño y consuelo. Blair comenzó a calmarse lentamente y cuando ya estuvo totalmente calmado se levantó del regazo de su padre y se subió los pantalones.

_**- Ve a tu habitación, quiero que te sientes en tu escritorio y escribas una carta de disculpas a la facultad pública de Washington, otra a Rainier, otra al decano por faltar a tu palabra y otra a Kane.**_

_**- ¿A Kane?**_

_**- si, le he prometido que la tendrías acabada para el lunes. Yo si fuera tú me pondría con ello. Son muchas cartas.**_

_**- Papá, ¿puedo escribirlas de píe?**_ (Jim sonrió tiernamente)

_**- Tú hiciste la cama, ahora te toca dormir en ella**_ (Y Blair puso morros y fue refunfuñando pero obedeció a su padre)

La reunión con la junta fue bastante bien, Blair no sería expulsado pero tendría que asistir a tutorías todos los sábados hasta que el decano y Jim encontraran que el chico había aprendido la lección, pero le habían adelantado que contara un mínimo de unos 6 meses. Dos semanas más tarde hubo una suculenta donación a la biblioteca de antropología por parte del congresista William Kane III. Blair se preguntó si dicha donación tendría algo que ver con su posible expulsión y su visita a Richard Kane, hermano del congresista William Kane III. Pero Kane nunca le confirmó nada y todo continuo siendo un misterio.


	7. Chapter 7

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jim castigó a su adolescente fugitivo y aunque para una parte específica del cuerpo de Blair, todo era un doloroso recuerdo, en su corazón se alegraba que el detective le hubiese perdonado no solo por lo de la bromita de la fraternidad, si no por poner en peligro su futuro académico, haberse fugado de casa y sobre todo, por haber faltando a su palabra. El chico sabía que eso era realmente lo que le había enojado a su padre. Los Ellison son personas de palabra y como hijo de un Ellison, él no podía ser menos.

Blair se había pasado esos días intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Al llegar de la facultad se recluía en su habitación para trabajar en diversos artículos en los que estaba colaborando o estudiando para sus exámenes.

Pero al fin se había cansado de tanta cautela y empezó a relajarse un poco más. Había empezado a utilizar el ordenador no tan solo para usos académicos e incluso esa misma tarde había estado viendo un documental en la televisión…aunque aclaro que Blair no era un suicida, sino más bien un hombrecito con nervios de acero que le gustaba tentar al peligro y que tenía un buen cálculo del tiempo, Sabía que su padre no regresaría de la comisaría hasta pasadas las siete, eran tan solo las cuatro cuando empezó el documental y solo duraba 20 minutos.

También había "descuidado" alguna tarea extra que su padre le había impuesto mientras durar su confinamiento. Nada importante. Qué más da si en vez de bajar la basura cada 2 días, se baja cada tres, estaban aun en invierno y no olía ni salían bichitos. Y si el salón un día no se barría nadie se daba cuenta. Ellos durante la semana a penas hacían vida en el salón.

Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y Blair se había quedado dormido leyendo un tedioso libro sobre introducción a la contabilidad cuando el teléfono del salón sonó. Después de gritar tres veces "papá" salió de la habitación y miró por el salón y la cocina en búsqueda de su padre. Nada, ni rastro de Jim. Volvió a gritar "papá" en un último intento de localizar a su padre y finalmente descolgó el teléfono.

_**- Residencia Ellison ¿diga?**_ (dijo tímidamente)

- _**Hola Sandburg**_ (una voz alegre y llena de vitalidad sonó al otro lado del teléfono).

_**- Hola Kane ¿Qué tal?**_ (contestó el chico ahora más confiado y alegre)

- _**Vaya, Jim es más blando de lo que pensaba**_ (si aquel teléfono hubiera tenido cámara Blair hubiera podido ver Kane sonreír ampliamente) a

_**- ¿Por?**_ (Blair estaba totalmente perdido blando y Jim en la misma frase no le cuadraba)

_**- Pensé que te castigaría sin teléfono, televisión y salir con tus amigos.**_

_**- Y lo estoy. Pero parece que ha desaparecido, y podía ser importante.**_

_**- Claro. Hiciste muy bien**_ (tomándole el pelo) _**Igualmente era contigo con quien quería hablar.**_

- **_Si sabías que estaba castigado deberías saber que no puedo…o..._**(Blair hizo una pequeña pausa)**_…acaso llamaste para tentarme a desobedecer a mi padre?..._** el chico comentó en tono picaresco.

**-¿Qué?...No ni loco!... con la pinta de matón que tiene tu padre, mejor lo tengo en mi lista de buenos amigos!...**

**-Eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabías?...**Blair preguntó con evidente amargura.

**-Si, soy todo un cobarde…**Kane dijo sonriendo…**no todos tenemos los cojones de enfrentarnos al gran detective Ellison**, **como lo haces tú** **mi valiente amigo**…agregó con demasiado sarcasmo para el gusto de Blair...**pero al menos soy un "cobarde feliz" que no está bajo arresto domiciliario y que puede ver tv, hablar por teléfono, salir con…**

**-Ufff, pues si llamaste para burlarte de mí… **

**_- Corta el rollo Sandburg_** (Kane le interrumpió bruscamente). **_Sé que estás castigado, así que no te pediré que nos encontremos en una hora en mi casa. Pero mañana me pasaré por la universidad para que almorcemos juntos._**

_**- ¡Vaya, Kane! Cuanto misterio. ¿No puedes decírmelo por teléfono? Al menos si mi padre me pilla que haya válido la pena**_ (riendo).

_**- Mañana en los comedores. No faltes. ¡Ah! y pórtate bien y no hagas enfadar a tu padre.**_

_**- Kane, que tengo 16 ******__años y es prácticamente mi deber hacer enfadar a mi padre!_…( (pero Kane ya había colgado)

Blair colgó el teléfono y miró al reloj de la cocina. Las siete y veinte. Jim debía estar apunto de llegar. Kane siempre haciéndose el interesante. Hay gente que no cambia nunca. Si los Sandburg eran buenos contando historias los Kane eran buenos creándolas. Se desperezó un poco y fue a preparar la cena. Jim tenía un montón de virtudes pero la cocina no era una de ellas. En cambio el muchacho era todo un chef, así que al poco tiempo de llegar a casa del detective se hizo una regla no escrita. Blair se ocuparía de la cocina y Jim de la limpieza. Al fin y al cabo era él el quisquilloso del orden y de los olores. Pero ahora que estaba castigado, Blair se encargaba de todas las tareas domésticas. Por lo que Jim, solía prepararle el desayuno, intentando hacerle un quite a su hijo, pero sin parecer un blando. Claro que Blair no tan solo no agradecía el gesto sino que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Por las mañanas estaba tan dormido que no se daba cuenta ni de la misa la mitad, era una especie de zombie con todo el pelo enmarañado.

Jim llegó finalmente a las ocho, disculpándose por el retraso, pero uno de sus compañeros de comisaría había sido recientemente padre y había traído al bebé a la comisaría para presumir de hijo. Y todos habían hecho corro alrededor del bebé para reírle las gracias. Aunque Jim no sentía mucho feeling por los bebés y dos años atrás hubiera recogido sus cosas y se hubiera marchado de la comisaría sin apenas echarle un vistazo a la criatura. Desde que el instinto paternal se le despertara, con la llegada de cierto jovencito de rizos, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Y Jim a veces miraba a esos padres en el parque enseñando a sus hijos a montar en bicicleta o a lanzar la pelota con envidia y pena. Naomi le había arrebatado esos momentos padre/hijo tan especiales. Blair aun lo necesitaba y aun tenía mucho que enseñarle, pero había muchas cosas que Jim le hubiera gustado enseñarle a su hijo y que ya era muy tarde. Y la reciente visita a la casa de Richard, tras ver el álbum fotográfico donde aparecían Naomi y un pequeño Blair mofletudo de ojos enormes y sonrisa vigorosa vestido como una versión reducida de un hippy de los 60's, le había hecho sentir que no había estado al lado de su hijo en una etapa tan vital para el muchacho. También le rondaba aquello que Kane había mencionado "Siempre me decías que te gustaría tener un papá y una mamá y una casa con valla". Jim había crecido con una papá, una mamá, un insufrible hermanito en una casa con jardín y valla blanca. Recordaba su infancia con cariño y añoranza. A diferencia de Blair, la infancia de Jim había sido muy buena. Con una madre y un padre amorosos, su padre que no escatimaba en nada para que su familia tuviera la mejor educación, médicos, ropa, comida y cuidados que el dinero pudiese pagar. Pero cuando Jim tenía 13 años, su madre les abandonó y su padre se refugió en los negocios, y toda su vida se desquebrajó. En cuanto tuvo edad se alistó en el ejército para alejarse de su padre ausente y de sus malditos negocios. Hasta el punto que ahora ya solo se llamaban para felicitarse las Navidades o los aniversarios. Jim había necesitado un padre en su adolescencia con todas sus fuerzas e iba a poner todo lo que estuviera de su parte para que a su hijo no le faltara uno.


	8. Chapter 8

**_- Hola hijo ¿Qué tal el día?...¿Algo interesante hoy?_**

Blair volteó sus ojos pensando_…¿Qué diablos puede haber de interesante cuando estas confinado entre cuatro paredes?...oh si, hoy vio un par de hormigas en la cocina y una araña en la sala!..._

**_-Bufff_**…**_nada interesante….(_**Terminó contestando entre soplidos. Jim notó el mal humor de su hijo pero lo dejó pasar…**_ Uhmmm..¿Y en la Universidad?...Bueno el profesor Royal_**_**, dice que puede que este año Rainier haga un acuerdo con una facultad Australiana para estudiar a los aborígenes de (**_Blair empezó a relatar la vida y milagros de los aborígenes australianos, sin dejar de mencionar el extenso curriculum del profesor Royal y de los artículos que había publicado en varias revistas científicas a lo largo de la última década que le habían valido la admiración y respeto de todos sus colegas. Bla, bla, bla. Jim había desconectado después de los primero diez minutos de discurso incesante del chico, lo miraba con cara de estar profundamente interesado en todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del chico. Pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos. En sus pensamientos estaban su compañero y su precioso hijo recién nacido. ¿Cómo hubieran sido sus vidas si Jim siempre hubiera estado al lado de su hijo?) _**Papá ¿me escuchas?**_

_**- Si, hijo, claro que te escucho. Ves poniendo la mesa, voy a aponerme algo más cómodo y continuamos hablando.**_ (Jim le sonrió y le removió el pelo lleno de rizos) _**Papá **_(dijo haciendo un mohín y apartando al cabeza).

Jim se cambió, tardó un poco más de lo habitual, estaba un poco desanimado. Justo todo lo contrario que su hijo que parecía que le habían inyectado algo. Quizás debería mirarle los brazos en búsqueda de marcas. Él mismo se rió, Blair solo era un adolescente más, y como todos los chicos de su edad estaba lleno de vitalidad y energía. Solo que después de una buena zurra y ser castigado la vitalidad y verborrea de su hijo parecía que se difuminaban un poco. Finalmente Jim salió de su habitación ya en pijama. Su hijo lo miró un segundo. Supuso que su padre habría tenido un día duro en el trabajo y que querría acostarse pronto.

_**- ¿Y qué me decías?**_ (dijo Jim sonriéndole mientras se sentaba a la mesa del salón a cenar).

_**- ¿Podemos poner las noticias de fondo, por favor, papá?**_ (poniendo carita de pena).

_**- Ya sabes la respuesta, Blair**_ (dijo sonriéndole, le maravillaba que el chico siguiera probándolo a pesar de saber que su padre nunca dejaba un castigo a medias).

_**- Llamó Kane**_ (dijo Blair un poco molesto por la negativa de su padre)

**_- ¿Kane? ¿Qué quería?_**

**_- Quiere que comamos mañana juntos, va a venir a la facultad, así no tendré que desobedecer a mi severo padre_** (Blair dijo divertido, realmente la llamada de Kane lo había animado mucho, aunque después mostró una pose seria y con su voz cagada de respeto dijo)…**_así que ahora_** **_detective Ellison, quiero solicitarle formalmente su permiso para que el reo Blair Sandburg almuerce con kane mañana._**(Su padre lo observó con gracia un segundo y luego habló con un tono igual de solemne…)

- **Debo considerar seriamente la propuesta, no sé si…**(Jim estaba jugando con su hijo iba a decirle que si cuando Blair mandó al diablo las formalidades y prácticamente se arrodilló frente a su silla)

**_-Por favor papá…di que sí…¿puedo? ¿Puedo? por fa, por fa,_** (Blair le rogaba con las manos juntitas y poniendo pucheritos) **_di que si, será en el comedor de la facultad, no es como si quedara._**

**_- Tranquilo hijo, puedes…_**El detective tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír ante el arrebato infantil de su hijo.

_**- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!**_ (Blair parecía un cachorrito esperando que le lanzaran la pelota)

_**- Por cierto ¿Si mal no recuerdo, no había cierto jovencito que estaba castigado sin teléfono?**_ (dijo arqueando la ceja pero sin dejar de sonreír. Jim solo quería chinchar a su hijo, no quería parecer un blando)

_**- Llamó al fijo, pensé que podría ser importante**_ (Blair respondió todo redicho a su padre).

_**- Entiendo, tienes razón podría ser importante, ¿sabes que es también importante?**_ (Blair miró todo curioso a su padre) _**bajar la basura**_ (Jim dijo utilizando un tono de voz un poco más serio. Pero que aun no era un regaño)

_**- Pero si ni siquiera has entrado en la cocina ¿Cómo?**_(Jim le echó una mirada fulminante. Jim podía entender que el chico se hubiera descuidado de bajar la basura, pero no soportaba que siempre pusiera excusas para escaquearse de sus obligaciones) _**La iba a bajar ahora después de fregar los cacharros**_ (dijo un poco sonrojado por haberse visto pillado y bajando el tono).

- _**Por la noche no quiero que la bajes, ya lo sabes, debiste bajarla esta mañana cuando saliste para clase. No quiero que se me llene la casa de bichos, Blair**_ (esta vez sonaba un poco más como un regaño, pero Jim no estaba enfadado y Blair lo sabía).

- _**Lo sientooooooooooo**_ (dijo perdiendo en buen humor que había mostrado)

_**- De acuerdo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, sino te pasarás el fin de semana arreglando el desván.**_

_**- papaaaaaá**_ (la cara de horror de Blair era un cuadro, Jim no pudo evitar reírse al ver lo melodramático que podía llegar a ser su hijo)

_**- Oh, si. El desván. ¿Y te ha dicho de que quería hablarte Kane? **_(Jim cambió de tema no quería acabar de morros con su hijo)

_**- No**_ (dijo como si Jim estuviera diciendo una locura, pero enseguida cayó que Jim no conocía a Kane), _**él es como Naomi, les gusta hacerse los interesantes. ¿Y tú día qué tal?**_

_**- Ha sido una tarde tranquila, pude acabar unos informes que tenía pendientes desde hace ni se sabe. Así que el capitán Banks, ya no te hará un chico huérfano. **_

_**- jajaja, cualquiera que te oyese diría que te da más miedo tu capitán que los delincuentes que arrestáis.**_

_**- Y me la da jajaja Tú no lo has visto enfadado**_ (el detective puso una mueca que bien pudiera decirse que era de puro terror). _**¿Crees que yo doy miedo? Te aseguro que he estado en el ejército bajo las órdenes de generales más fácil de acontentar que ese hombre.**_

- _**jajajaja El detective Ellison, le tiene miedo a su jefe jajajajaja**_ (Blair decía entre lágrimas)

_**- No es miedo, es respeto y tu deberías de tener un poco más de respeto por tu padre, sino quieres acabar mal, muy mal**_ (Jim amonestaba a su hijo entre risas mientras llevaba su mirada al techo, recordándole la reciente amenaza de limpiar el desván)

Padre e hijo acabaron de cenar mientras hablaban de temas más ligeros. Cuando hubieron acabado, Blair recogió la mesa y se pudo a fregar los cacharros. Mientras Jim se sentó en el sofá a ver alguna película por la tele. Cuando Blair hubo acabado de fregar todo los cacharros, se sentó en el sofá junto a su padre. Pero Jim no tardó ni un segundo en enviarlo a su habitación. Blair esperaba que su padre no se hubiera dado cuenta que seguía castigado sin tele, pero para desgracia de Blair el detective no tenía problemas de memoria. Jim se quedó un ratito más viendo el televisor y finalmente tras convencerse que no daban nada bueno, apagó el televisor. Y se fue a dormir, no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Blair, y quitarle el libro de turno de las manos, asegurarse que estaba todo bien, darle un beso en la frente (como hacía su propia madre cuando el detective era tan solo un mocoso que no levantaba ni un palmo del suelo) y apagarle la luz. Aquella era la rutina en casa de los Ellison, desde que el joven llegara allí hacía ya más de un año. Con más o menos quejas por parte del chico, pero cada noche lo mismo. Y aunque Blair y Jim lo negasen ante cualquier tribunal, ambos estaban encantados con esa rutina.


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno le esperaba a Blair, como siempre, Jim se aseguraba que el muchacho asistiera a las clases con el estomago lleno, no fuera que se fuera a desvanecer en una de esas viejas escaleras y se rompiera el cuello. Blair salió como siempre, como un cohete de casa, pero con la basura en la mano. Blair prefería una zurra que tener que limpiar u ordenar cualquier cosa. El orden de Jim le ponía los pelos de punta y la mayoría de discusiones que tenían eran porque su habitación parecía una leonera. Llegados al punto que Jim le había prohibido rotundamente llevar cualquier comida o bebida a la habitación. Así que desde entonces su escritorio se había extendido a la mesa de la cocina, que raramente se veía libre de apuntes y libros. Solo cuando Jim ya no podía más y empezaba a dar gritos como un loco haciendo todo tipo de amenazas alguna de ellas de lo más coloridas, Blair se ponía a ordenar y a recoger todas sus cosas que estaban por todas partes. El detective le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía el muchacho para convertir cualquier espacio en un auténtico caos. Pero como el muchacho continuaba castigado, la casa (que no su habitación) se mantenía bastante en orden. Y Jim parecía de mejor humor, cuando llegaba a casa y no tenía que apartar todo de hojas y recortes para poder sentarse cómodamente a descansar en el sofá tras un duro día de trabajo.

Las clases de las mañanas pasaron volando, era miércoles y casi todas las clases que tenía Blair era de su agrado. Cuando el timbre de la última clase de la mañana sonó Blair saltó de su silla como si tuviera un muelle metido en el culo. Salió corriendo de la clase como alma que lleva el demonio y atravesó todo el campus hasta donde se hallaban los comedores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El muchacho iba a sacar los pulmones por la boca cuando finalmente llegó ante el edificio. Allí estaba Kane, vestido impecablemente, como siempre, con el porte que solo las familias de alta cuna tienen. Blair lo había visto hecho un auténtico desastre después de 14 días en el desierto y Kane seguía teniendo ese porte a los Lawrence de Arabia, mientras que él y Naomi parecían unos mugrientos muertos de hambre.

_**- Hola Sandburg, respira chico**_ (con esa sonrisa de triunfador. Aunque Blair sabía perfectamente que Kane no había triunfado en nada porque jamás le había interesado competir en nada).

_**- Hola Kane**_ (dijo sonriendo en cuento recuperó el aliento).

_**- ¿Te apetece un picnic?**_ (indicándole un mantel y una cesta perfectamente parados en la arboleda que había junto al comedor, donde los estudiantes cuando hacía buen tiempo solían pasar el día).

_**- Si, claro**_ (dirigiéndose hacia la arboleda) _**No es por nada Kane, pero ¿no es un poco temprano para la época de picnic?**_

_**- Es que quiero hablar contigo, lejos de oídos curiosos**_ (Kane dijo mirando al frente).

_**- ¿Es una de espías?**_ (Blair dijo haciendo mofa de su viejo amigo, estaba convencido que moverse con actores lo había trastocado un poco).

- _**No, más bien es una de viejos amigos traicionados**_ (la voz de Kane no sonaba alegre como siempre incluso se podría decir que había lago de amargura).

_**- ¿Amigos traicionados?**_

_**- si, mi buen amigo Sandburg**_ (remarcando el amigo).

_**- ¿Cómo puedo haberte traicionado yo, Kane? Sabes que eso es totalmente imposible.**_

_**- Eso pienso yo. Así que por nuestra gran amistad, he decidido organizar este picnic. **_

_**- Kane, me tienes intrigado ¿De qué hablas?.**_

_**- Recuerdas la noche que apareciste en mi apartamento en medio de la noche mojado como una sopa.**_

- (Blair se llevó la mano a su trasero inconscientemente) _**vagamente**_ (dijo intentando sonar casual) _**¿Porqué?**_

_**- Blair**_ (Kane no le había llamado Sandburg, como siempre hacía, aquello lo dejó totalmente fuera de juego_**) los amigos no se mienten. Sé que tu madre te enseñó bien el valor de la amistad. Yo te considero mi amigo ¿Me consideras tú tu amigo?**_

_**- Si, claro, un muy buen amigo**_ (Blair le dijo sonriéndole, aquella charla era del todo surrealista) _**incluso en esta faceta nueva tuya de rico paranoico**_ _**jajajaja**_ (Blair se reía pero Kane seguía con el semblante desencajado). _**Venga Kane, comienzas a asustarme, ¿Qué pasa? **_

_**- Recuerdas que te dejaste tu mochila en el hall de la entrada, qué te pusiste histérico cuando creíste que la habías perdido.**_

_**- Si, tenía todas mis cosas ahí**_ (dijo un poco más flojo y apartando la mirada de Kane pero sin dejar de sonreír).

- _**Blair, hace unos meses entraron en la tercera planta y tuvieron retenidos a la familia que vive allí durante doce largas horas. Después de aquel incidente, los propietarios del edificio decidieron tomar más medidas de seguridad. Entre ellas un escáner. Todas las bolsas, paquetes, bolsos y cajas que entran o salen del edificio deben pasar por el escáner. Bueno pues yo soy uno de esos dueños del edificio y cada mes tengo que tragarme el maldito informe de incidencias.**_

_**- jajajajaja pues cuando yo llegué, no había nadie.**_

_**- Lo sé, era de madrugada, debiste pillar al conserje en el cambio de turno. Pero si un bulto no pasa el escáner en la entrada lo pasa en la salida. Pero sea como sea siempre hay un control.**_

_**- No llevo armas, Sabes que estoy en contra de cualquier tipo de manifestación de violencia.**_

_**- Lo sé**_ (Kean le sonrió dulcemente).

_**- ¿Drogas?**_ (Blair seguía perdido) _**¡Estás de broma, con ese perro policía en casa, sería bien idiota de tomarlas, y ano te digo llevarlas encima!**_

_**- No deberías hablar de tu padre así, se ve un buen hombre**_ (dijo intentando amonestar la chico pero lo paternal no iba con Kane, aquello le quedaba grande y se le notaba. Jim le había caído muy bien, le recordaba bastante a su propio padre).

_**- Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba, venga Kane, ¿Qué pasa con ese escáner y mi mochila?**_

_**- ¡Ya se! El escáner detectó el cuerpo descuartizado de mi profesor de contabilidad jajajaja**_ (Blair casi lloraba de la risa).

_**- ¡Blair! ¡Para ya! **_(Kane alzó la voz parecía furioso, pero Blair sabía que Kane jamás se enfadaba, debía ser otra cosa, le estaba tomando el pelo de alguna manera. Entonces Kane, sacó una fotografía del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la enseñó a Blair, era una foto del escáner de su mochila) _**Me refiero a esto.**_

_**- Si, mi mochila**_ (Blair empezó a numerar todo lo que aparecía en la foto)_**. Mi primer libro de antropología, unos apuntes, las piedras que me regalaron en Lima, mis pulseras de el Salvador, unas casettes que mi madre compró en México, la estúpida camiseta de la ballenas, mi caja de los tesoros, unos cromos, un paquete de chocolatinas, la**_ (Blair se quedó mudo, había comprendido, al fin, a que se refería Kane, tragó saliva y alzó la mirada en búsqueda de la mirada de Kane) _**No se lo digas por favor a mi padre**_ (dijo tan serio que parecía que estuviera dando las noticias de las nueve).

_**- Tu padre tiene que saberlo y no, no soy yo quien se lo debería decir**_ (Kaen dijo respirando hondo).

_**- Entonces no lo sabrá nunca**_ (Blair le dijo furioso e hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Kane lo agarró fuertemente del brazo para detenerlo).

_**- Esto no es algo que se puede mantener en secreto mucho tiempo. Y cuando tu padre se entere que se lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo, se va a sentir muy dolido. Blair, Yo me siento muy dolido y no soy tu padre. Debiste decírmelo. Debes decírselo. **_

_**- No**_ (haciendo fuerza para soltarse del fuerte agarre_**) ¡No y tú no le dirás nada! ¿Entiendes? **_

_**- Sandburg**_ (Kane dijo intentando hacer entrar en razón a su joven amigo, pero aquel era un hueso duro de roer)

_**- Déjame**_ (finalmente se zafó del agarre) _**¡No! ¿Me has oído? He dicho que no. Y esa es mi última palabra. Jim no tiene que enterarse**_ (Blair se dio cuenta que estaba chillando y que la gente los estaba mirando). _**Ahora debes irte, tengo clases y estoy castigado.**_

_**- ¡Blair, no seas necio!**_

_**- ¡Y tú no te metas donde no te llaman!**_ (y Blair salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos).


	10. Chapter 10

Blair se refugió en su rincón favorito de la facultad. Una vieja aula de música que había sido relegado a la sala de los trastos cuando uno de los ricachones que hacen donaciones para inaugurar alas enteras que lleven sus pomposos nombres y apellidos había proporcionado a la universidad de todo un pabellón para dedicarlo a la música. Blair se pasó el resto del descanso del almuerzo llorando. No quería que su padre se enterara por nada del mundo. Le gustaban como estaban las cosas con su padre, incluso cuando se ponía en plan medieval y lo castigaba o lo trataba como si fuera un niño desvalido a pesar de tener 16 años y que con 14 años ya vivía por su cuenta.

No sabía si Kane lo delataría, él le había dicho que no lo haría, que tenía que ser él quien de lo explicara a su padre. Pero Kane no se había comportado muy normal, si que tenía motivos para estar furioso con él, pero aunque al principio parecía enfadado Kane se había mostrado más bien decepcionado que enfadado. El reloj del campanario le indicó que el descanso para el almuerzo había acabado, se secó las lágrimas, agarró sus cosas y se encaminó a la siguiente clase. Pero Blair sabía que por muy interesantes que fueran las civilizaciones precolombinas su cabeza estaría lejos muy lejos de ahí. Las siguientes tres horas, pasaron muy lentamente. Blair ocupaba su cabeza con todo tipo de posibles finales, algunos de ellos totalmente surrealistas, pero Blair no estaba para analizar la viabilidad de sus paranoias.

Al llegar a casa, corrió a mirar al contestador, efectivamente 4 mensajes. Los puso para escuchar. El primero era de Jim, recordándole que tenía que recoger las mantas de la tintorería. Blair se golpeó la cabeza, se le había pasado. Bueno, aun eran las cinco y veinte, si iba ahora aun le daría tiempo. El segundo era de Kane, se había quedado intranquilo con su reacción y quería que cuando llegara a casa le llamara, solo para saber que había llegado bien. El tercero era otra vez Kane, diciendo que mañana volvería a pasarse por la universidad para hablar. Y el último era del capitán Banks diciendo que Jim, había tenido que ir a juzgados y que llegaría tarde que no sufriera. Blair borró los dos mensajes de Kane, agarró el ticket de la tintorería, las llaves y fue a recoger las dichosas mantas. En su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas las palabras de Kane "Esto no es algo que se puede mantener en secreto mucho tiempo. Y cuando tu padre se entere que se lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo, se va a sentir muy dolido". Sabía que Kane tenía toda la razón del mundo. Pero llevaba meses ocultándoselo a su padre, ¡Meses! Al principio porque no sabía como decírselo, después porque no quería, después porque ya que más daba, no es como si se pudiera hacer algo y ahora por miedo a la reacción de Jim. Por otra parte, también estaba lo que solía decir Naomi, "lo que no saben, no les puede hacer daño". Y Blair era de la misma opinión, pero esa norma Sandburg no escrita, solo servía cuando uno no LO sabía ni LO iba a saber NUNCA. Por no mencionar el pequeño detalle que Naomi no había tenido el placer de conocer el cepillo de Jim tan de cerca como Blair.

Durante el camino de vuelta de la tintorería iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi lo atropellan. Casi. Si Kane no hubiera agarrado por el cuello de la cazadora al muchacho y hubiera tirado fuerte de él ahora mismo había un angelito o diablillo de pelos rizados más. Después de aguantar los típicos insultos del pobre conductor que casi se lleva un ataque al corazón por culpa de un bobalicón que iba caminado sin mirar como si estuviera en el medio del prado una mañana de primavera. Blair recuperó el color y la respiración.

_**- ¿Pero qué demonios Sandburg? ¿Quieres que te atropellen, o qué?**_

_**- mmmm no**_ (Blair con un gesto muy brusco se libró del agarre de Kane, que en todo el rato no había soltado el cuello de la cazadora del muchacho) _**¿Ahora me sigues?**_

_**- No, bueno, iba para tu casa, me dejaste intranquilo. Podías haberme devuelto la llamada.**_

_**- Estoy castigado. No puedo llamar por teléfono. Y aunque no fuera así no tengo porque devolverte las llamadas. No eres mi novia.**_ (Blair dijo con veneno en sus palabras)

_**- ¡Sandburg! ¿Sé puede saber que narices te pasa? Si alguien debería de estar cabreado, ese debería ser yo ¿no crees?**_ (Kane estaba asombrado por la reacción de Sandburg).

_**- Olvídame Kane, sé lo que me vas a decir y no. Ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. No pienso decirle nada a Jim. Así que deja de acosarme.**_

_**- ¿Acosarte? Sandburg, estaba preocupado por ti. Pensé que había tenido poco tacto, al fin y al cabo aun eres muy joven y**_

**_- ¡Oh cállate, Kane! no te pega nada esa falsa actitud tuya de ahora…_** Blair estaba muy molesto, le cabreaba que kane quisiera darle clasecitas de moral…**_ He de recordarte que no os importaba que fuera "muy joven" cuando te montabas una de esas fiestecitas privadas y te lo montabas con el camarero de turno en cualquier esquina como si fueras un maldito animal en celo. Por no mencionar cuando Naomi y tú os "inspirabais" y os lo montabais en el primer sitio que os pillaba, sin importaros quien pudiera o no pudiera veros. _**

**_- ¿Nos vistes?_** (Kane estaba blanco como el papel, un niño había sido testigo de como practicaba sexo, no solo sexo, sexo con su madre. Malditas drogas. Nunca debió meterse en esas mierdas)

**_- Difícil no veros, aun intento borrar ciertas cosas de mi memoria, tío, ¡Naomi era mi madre! Un hijo nunca debería ver según que cosas de su madre._**

**_- Lo siento, eras pequeño y pensamos que no…_**

**_- ¿Qué? que era ciego, sordo y bobo. Pues ninguna de las tres. Kane, esto pesa_** (señalando el gran saco con las mantas) **_si me disculpas, tengo prisa._**

**_- Deja que te ayude_** (dijo avergonzado y ofreciéndose a cargar el saco)

_**- Puedo solo, gracias**_ (Blair casi le escupía las palabras. Estaba furioso. No sabía porque, porque Kane no era el culpable de nada, solo era que él estaba furioso y Kane estaba allí).

_**- Cómo quieras**_ (respiró hondo. Sandburg era mucho más fácil como niño que como adolescente. Kane se apiadó del pobre detective. Tener que lidiar con un adolescente y sus constantes cambios de humor, pobre Jim. Entonces recordó a Naomi a la edad de Blair, en aquella época Kane estaba en un internado en suiza por lo que no sabía bien-bien como era Naomi a la edad de Blair, pero por lo que ella misma había contado, era una joya. A los 14 ya estaba metida en las drogas. A los 16 años se fugó de casa con un chico 9 años mayor que ella y se fueron a vivir a una especie de comuna. A los 17 se quedó embarazada de Blair. A los 19 años, agarró a su hijo que no era más que una criaturita y se fue a México porque había leído un libro muy interesante sobre los mayas y desde aquel día que no habían tenido un lugar fijo. Por lo que sabía Kane los Sandburg eran nómadas) _**Pero te acompaño hasta casa, no fuera que algún otro buen conductor quisiera morir de un ataque de corazón al ver que un montón de rizos intenta envestirlo **_(Kane dijo más alegremente).

_**- Cómo quieras, estamos en un país libre. **_

_**- Algo me ha comentado mi hermano**_ (haciendo referencia al congresista demócrata William Kane. Blair resopló y rodó los ojos ante la contestación de Kane) _**Sandburg **_(volviendo a usar un tono de voz más conciliador)_** si quieres puedo acompañarte cunado hables con Jim. ¿Ya sabes como apoyo moral? **_(Kane le sonrió calidamente)

_**- Eso no será necesario, porque no se lo pienso decir. ¡Ya te lo he dicho, joder**_!(Blair apretó de nuevo el paso, demasiado, derribó a una pobre señora que salía de una tienda) _**Lo siento, lo siento, no la vi, disculpe**_ (ayudándole a levantarse y recogiendo todo lo que se había desperdigado por la acera)

Tras unas cuantas disculpas más por parte del joven de rizos, la mujer lo disculpó no sin antes amonestarlo un poco. Blair volvió a rodar los ojos. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se creía con derecho de reñirlo solo por ser joven? Finalmente agarró de nuevo el saco y prosiguió su camino, esta vez un poco más atento en no atropellar ni ser atropellado. Finalmente llegó a la entrada del edificio donde Jim y él vivían desde hacía más de un año. Era un típico edificio de los años 30, con los ladrillos rojos, vigas de hierro a plena vista y enormes ventanales. Nunca le había preguntado a Jim cuanto pagaba de alquiler, suponía que no mucho, los policías no debían de ganar mucho. Una vez en el portal, Kane hizo el ademán de entrar, pero Blair puso el saco con las mantas delante de sus narices para evitar que su amigo entrara.

_**- Estoy castigado, nada de visitas. Adiós Kane. Y no me llames más, también estoy castigado sin teléfono**_ (y le cerró la puerta en las narices).

_**- ¡MAÑANA NOS VEMOS**_ (chilló Kane desde el portal sabiendo que el muchacho podría oírlo perfectamente) _**NO LO OLVIDES EN EL COMEDOR!**_

Al llegar al apartamento Blair dejó el saco con las mantas en la entrada y fue a tomar un baño. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y los baños de agua caliente y jabón siempre lo relajaban. El chico puso el agua caliente casi hirviendo, y un montón de jabón, para hacer espuma. No le importaba si Jim lo tachaba de crío, por jugar aun con el jabón. Además Jim no llegaría hasta bien llegada la noche. Puso un poco de música de relajación en su vieja radio, encendió un poco de incienso y se metió con sumo cuidado en la bañera porque el agua esta muy caliente. Finalmente, desconectó, estaba totalmente relajado. Ninguna preocupación, todos los problemas se habían esfumado. Pronto comenzó a sentirse más y más ligero. Tan ligero como una pluma, la cabeza ya no estaba enganchada a su cuello, volaba sobre su propio cuerpo. Blair estás en un viaje astral, llegaste al nirvana, chico, esto es místico. Pero no había nada de misticismo en el estado del muchacho. El chico des de el desayuno no había probado ni bocado y los vapores, el incienso y el agua caliente le habían bajado la tensión hasta los tobillos. Blair estaba mareado apunto de desmayarse dentro de una bañera llena de agua. Blair cerró los ojos y sintió como todos sus músculos estaban totalmente relajados, Blair Sandburg había dejado de ser un ser corpóreo.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim odiaba cuando tenía que ir a los tribunales de justicia a declarar. Odiaba a los abogados, a los jueces, a los fiscales, a todos aquellos parásitos que se hacían ricos a costa de las desgracias ajenas. Cuando su jefe le había dicho que le tocaba ir a declarar en el caso Ferris, le había sentado peor que una patada en la entrepierna. Pero su jefe llevaba un par de días de un humor de perros y no tenía intención de avivar las brasas del infierno. El capitán Banks era un hombre serio y de carácter, que se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio, eso nadie lo podía negar. Pero su hijo no había heredado ni su seriedad ni su carácter. El capitán estaba seguro que solo había heredado de él una estúpida peca en medio de la nuca. Y no lo entendía, porque su mujer era inteligente, trabajadora y dulce como un algodón de azúcar. Si no fuera por la peca y toda la cara de su mujer, hubiera jurado y perjurado que le habían dado el cambiazo en el hospital. Justo un par de días antes habían llegado las notas del primer trimestre, y aunque no era ninguna novedad que el hijo del capitán Banks no era un apasionado de la escuela, en casa de los Banks había habido gritos y fuegos artificiales. Y el capitán consecuentemente había pagado sus frustraciones paternas con cualquier forma de carbono que se hallara a menos de 10 metros de él. Jim daba gracias que Blair fuera un buen estudiante al que le encantaba asistir a clase. Ya tenía suficiente problemas con su tendencia en ponerse en situaciones bastante peligrosas como también tener que lidiar con llamadas de al escuela, faltas de asistencia y suspensos. Así que Jim se fue a juzgados sin rechistar, eso si pasó por el quiosco antes y se compró una par de revistas de coches para mantenerse ocupado en las largas esperas. Después de más de tres horas de espera, ya se había memorizado las dos revistas de píes a cabeza. Incluso podría decir el número del código de barras de memoria. Finalmente salió el alguacil y le comunicó que la vista había sido aplazada al jueves siguiente, ya que una de las partes había tenido un pequeño accidente doméstico y se encontraba hospitalizado. Jim resopló, ahora era él el que estaba de mal humor. Había perdido tres horas de su vida y encima el jueves siguiente tendría que volver. Llamó al capitán para informarle del cambio de planes. El capitán que seguía de mal humor, se puso colérico, no con Jim, sino con el sistema judicial, ¡Mira que perder el servicio de uno de sus hombres dos días! Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba chillando y dándole una bronca de campeonato al pobre detective que no tenía culpa de nada, así que decidió que, para las dos horas que quedaban, no valía la pena hacerlo regresar a comisaría hasta el fin de su turno y lo mandó a casa.

Jim miró su reloj, eran las dos y medía de la tarde y era miércoles, por lo que el muchacho debía de estar aun en clase. Jim decidió que aprovecharía e iría a hacer algunos recados que tenía pendientes y después pasaría por el restaurante hindú favorito de Blair y se llevaría la cena para esa noche. Que el chico estuviese castigado no significaba que no pudiera mimarlo un poco. De repente se le pasó todo el mal humor, solo imaginar la cara de su hijo cuando llagará de las clases de la tarde y oliera la comida hindú y viera las zapatillas de deporte que llevaba semanas admirando de reojo de un escaparate de una de las zapaterías del barrio. Las zapatillas tenían un precio bastante alto, por lo que sabía que el chico jamás se las pediría. Naomi lo había subido con el fuerte convencimiento que las cosas materiales eran solo un lastre para crecer como personas. Pero Blair, afortunadamente para su padre, era un joven bastante normal en eso, y le gustaban las zapatillas deportivas, las videoconsolas, las motos y las entradas de jockey como a cualquier chico de su edad. Y si era cierto que las zapatillas eran bastante caras, el doble que unas zapatillas normales, pero también era cierto que Blair era su único hijo, que jamás le pedía que le comprase nada, ¡y qué demonios! tenia dinero para comprarle esas zapatillas y que quería cómpraselas. Feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos Jim salió de los juzgados con una alegría inusitada en el detective.


	12. Chapter 12

Jim entró en el apartamento silbando alguna estúpida canción de algún anuncio de la radio. No le dio tiempo ni llegar a la cocina y dejar la comida. Nada más cruzar la puerta se le heló la sangre. Un fuerte dolor como un mamporrazo en toda la cara, todos sus sentidos se habían vuelto locos. Era un centinela, llevaba años lidiando con unos sentidos desarrollados en exceso, según su parecer. Un oído casi biónico, un olfato de perro policía, una vista de halcón, un gusto muy pero que muy sensible y un tacto muy refinado. Pero jamás todos sus sentidos se habían despertado de esa manera, tan violenta y a la vez, Jim cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, no podía más iba a estallarle la cabeza. De repente una imagen se le hizo nítida en su mente como si fuera la proyección de una película en el cine. Era Blair, estaba con los ojos cerrados bajo el agua. Jim, aun en la visión, olía el incienso, oía la música de relajación, podía hasta oír las burbujas del agua condensándose en las paredes de la bañera. ¡La bañera! ¡El agua!. ¡Blair ahogado!. Todo empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza como un tornado. Jim con dificultades se levantó y corrió hacía el cuarto de baño de su habitación. La bañera, la bañera era la de su habitación. Abajo solo tenían un plato de ducha, tenía que ser la bañera de su habitación. Jim abrió de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, estaba a punto de vomitar, pero su hijo estaba ahogándose, lo sabía, no era una alucinación. Ahora no eran sus sentidos, era su corazón quién se lo decía. La puerta estaba cerrada, no dudó en derribarla de una patada.

Ahora podía oler el incienso tan fuertemente que le estaba mareando, la dulce música de relajación la oía como si estuviera pegando la oreja en los altavoces de un concierto de heavy metal, el vaho del baño lo asfixiaba, pero luchó contra todos esos estímulos. Logró poner en orden sus sentidos. Y caminar hacia la bañera y sacar el cuerpo desnudo de su hijo que se mantenía inmóvil bajo el agua. Jim no perdió el tiempo y empezó a hacer las maniobras de reanimación que había aprendido en el ejército, tras unos segundos, Blair empezó a toser, echando de sus pulmones el agua que había tragado y a recobrar el conocimiento.

_**- ¿papá?**_ Un débil hilito de voz salió de la garganta del chico

_**- Si, hijo, si**_ (Jim llorando mientras aun tirados en el suelo del baño lo abrazaba fuertemente).

_**- ¿Papá?**_ (aun mareado) _**¿Qué ha pasado?**_

_**- Debiste quedarte dormido en la bañera, cuando abrí la puerta estabas sumergido con los ojos cerrados, te he sacado, pero estabas inconscientes, te he hecho la maniobra de reanimación y ya está, ya está, ya está**_ (Jim repetía sin parar sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo mientras lloraba con el corazón en un puño)

_**- Papá, no llores, papá estoy bien**_ (intentando levantarse para demostrarle que se encontraba bien. Blair no había visto llorar nunca antes a su padre).

_**- Blair, quieto**_ (tirando con una mano de su albornoz y colocándolo por encima de su hijo para abrigarlo), _**aun estás mareado, lo puedo ver en tus ojos y oír tu pulsilo, es bajo muy bajo.**_

_**- ¿Mi pulso? ¿Pero qué dices papá?**_ (Blair estaba desconcertado, se supone que debía ser él quien delirara) _**Estoy bien, solo me maree un poco, al medio día no comí **_y (Blair seguía intentando incorporarse un poco pero el abrazo de su padre y que aun se sentía un poco débil no se lo ponía fácil)

_**- ¡Qué! ¡No comiste al mediodía y te metiste en la maldita tina con toda esa peste del dichoso incienso y el agua hirviendo! ¡Solo! **_(Jim ya no lloraba ahora estaba furioso gritando al pobre chico que seguía semi-desnudo en sus brazos)

_**- Venga, Jim, la bañera es grande, pero no para hacer una quedada**_ (dijo sonriéndole, intentando una vez más librarse del abrazo de su padre).

_**- ¿Lo encuentras gracioso? ¡Lo encuentras gracioso!**_ (Blair se dio cuenta que su padre no había encontrado gracioso su comentario y que estaba sobre reaccionando y poniéndose histérico) _**¡Estabas muerto! ¡Hace unos segundos estabas ahí dentro de la tina muerto! ¡Sino hubieran aplazado la vista y hubiera regresado antes a casa ahora estarías muerto! ¡Muerto, hijo, muerte! ¿Entiendes?**_ (Jim estaba gritando y lo zarandeaba un poco).

_**- papá, por favor**_ (Jim dejó de zarandearlo) _**yo **_(ahora era Blair el que tenia lágrimas en los ojos) _**yo, yo lo siento**_ (intentando no mirar a los ojos a su padre. Blair acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad) _**lo siento mucho, papá, no pensé.**_

_**- Eso está claro, no pensaste. Venga, vamos **_(cargándose al chico como si fuera una novia)

_**- ¡papa!**_ (Blair estaba muy avergonzado porque su padre lo llevara en brazos).

_**- ¡No, Blair, ni una palabra! **_(Y lo llevó hasta su cama, lo acostó y lo arropó) _**te voy a traer un vaso de leche calentita y después te traeré algo para que comas.**_ (Jim le dijo poniendo voz de madre gallina) _**¡Y ni si te ocurra moverte de ahí!**_ (esto último fue una amenaza en toda regla).

Jim, salió de la habitación, y en cuanto dio dos pasos vomitó todo lo que contenía su estomago. Aunque todos sus sentidos ya estaban bajo control aquella horrible experiencia le había acabado superando. En toda su vida jamás había pasado tanta angustia, dolor y miedo. Había estado en la guerra, en la selva, bajo cautiverio, gravemente herido y en situaciones realmente peligrosas, pero nada se podía comparar con el miedo de perder a un hijo. Se levantó y se recompuso como pudo, recordó que el muchacho seguía en la cama aguardando que regresara con el vaso de leche y algo de comida. Fue a por la fregona, limpió el vomito y se puso a calentar un poco de leche con miel. Y agarró la bolsa con al comida del restaurante hindú y lo puso todo en una bandeja. Fue a la habitación de Blair a por un pijama. Aquello era una leonera, imposible encontrar nada. Miró en la cajonera ¡En serio! Tenía libros en la cajonera y revistas y el envoltorio grasiento de una hamburguesa grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr creía que le había prohibido llevar comida a su habitación. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? La noche anterior había entrado en esa habitación y hubiera jurado que no estaba tan desordenada pero ahora con la luz del techo encendida aquello parecía como si aquel sitio llevara años siendo un vertedero. Jim intentó centrarse, el pijama, había entrado ahí a por el pijama. ¿Si yo fuera un pijama de un mocoso desordenado dónde me escondería? Olvídalo, solo conseguirás enfadarte aun más. Al salir de la habitación casi se estrella al tropezarse con la mochila de viaje de Blair. Estuvo muy tentado de enviarla a la otra punta de la casa de una patada. Pero su madre le había enseñado a tratar las cosas con cuidado, sobretodo si no eran suyas. Y esas cosas se llevaban en el inconsciente. Agarró la mochila y la guardó en el armario de la entrada, junto las otras maletas las cosas de esquí y de la playa. Respiró hondo intentó calmarse un poco, aun estaba alterado y no quería que su hijo lo viera así. Volvió a la cocina, tomó la bandeja con el vaso y la bolsa de la comida y se las llevó a su hijo.


	13. Chapter 13

Al entrar Blair, estaba recostado, su pulso seguía débil, pero su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse del pecho. El chico estaba nervioso. Y hacía bien. Lo mínimo después de casi morir por tremenda tontería. ¡A quien se le pasa por la cabeza tomar un baño caliente cuando no se ha comido en todo el día! ¡Maldita sea, Blair, ya no eres un niño pequeño, deberías de saber mejor! Jim le alargó el vaso y empezó a mirar entre sus pijamas alguno que le pudiera valer a su hijo. Finalmente sacó un viejo pijama de una ex. Eso jamás se lo diría a Blair, y no por que el chico tuviera la misma talla que su ex. Sino porque no quería contarle que hacía ahí el pijama de su ex. Jim, para esas cosas estaba aun muy chapado a la antigua.

_**- Toma ponte esto, hoy duermes aquí, quiero vigilarte.**_

_**- papá**_ (agarrando enseguida el pijama, estaba un poco incomodo de estar desnudo en la cama de su padre_**) no es necesario, ya me encuentro mejor y en cuanto coma algo estaré del todo recuperado **_(Blair hablaba de la forma más respetuosa que sabía pero no le agradaba que su padre le tratara como un desvalido).

- _**¡No quiero oírlo, hoy duermes aquí y punto! Y mañana no irás a la facultad.**_

_**- ¿qué? ¡Pero de que vas! No, mañana he de ir. ¡Estoy bien Jim! No puedo faltar a la facultad por una tontería como esa**_ (Blair se maldijo nada más salir esas palabras de su boca)

_**- ¿Una tontería?**_ (la ceja del detective estaba tan levantada que parecía querer tocar el techo) _**¿Una tontería?**_ (Jim estaba gritando) _**Blair,¿ te he de recordad que casi mueres ahogado?, ¿eso te parece una tontería a ti?**_

_**- No, papá, solo quería decir que…que ya me encuentro mejor. Y mañana tengo clases importantes a las que asistir y que**_

_**- Y que no irás porque te vas a quedar aquí descansando.**_

_**- Pero papá**_ (Blair empezó lo que podría denominarse una pataleta sino fuera porque los chicos de 16 no les dan pataletas).

_**- Aun no he decidido si ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte la tunda de tu vida o no. Así que más te vale no collarme más. Porqué estoy a esto**_ (poniendo el dedo índice y pulgar juntos) _**de perder la poca paciencia que me queda. Cenaremos aquí los dos, esta noche aquí conmigo y mañana te quedarás en casa descansando. Y se acabó. Y cómo oiga un solo replique,**_ (Jim se quedó unos instantes mirando fijamente a su hijo) _**jovencito, cenarás aquí, dormirás aquí y mañana te quedarás en casa descansando pero todo esto sobre un trasero muy adolorido ¿Me he explicado suficientemente claro, profesor Sandburg?**_

_**- Si, señor.**_

_**- Y este fin de semana nos dedicaremos a arreglar tu habitación, aquello es una pocilga. Y por cada envoltorio de comida que encuentre te llevarás una nalgada con el cepillo**_ (Jim estaba harto de tener que repetirle una y otra vez que mantuviese sus cosas ordenadas y que no llevase comida a la habitación)

_**- Papá, no.**_ (dijo Blair alarmado).

_**- No me vengas con "papá, no". Si me hubieras hecho caso no tendrías de que preocuparte porque no habría ningún envoltorio. Me duele ya la boca de repetirte las cosas un millón de veces, quizás si empieza a dolerte a ti también el trasero empieces a escucharme y hacer lo que te pido. Ya estoy muy harto de tener que estar así contigo casi cada semana **_(a Blair se le escapaban las lágrimas su papá se estaba cansando de él).

_**- Lo siento, pero es que no me hago con tanto orden, es asfixiante, Naomi y yo**_

_**- Si me ha quedado muy claro como vivías tu madre y tú**_ (Jim lo cortó, el chico volvía a poner alguna excusa para no asumir sus responsabilidades). _**Pero ahora vives en mi casa y debes seguir mis normas. Te las dije cuando llegaste, hay una copia en la nevera y otra en mi despacho y no han cambiado. Son 10. Te he visto memorizar listas mucho más largas en cuestión de segundos. Así que no hay excusas.**_

_**- Yo solo digo, que está es tu casa, tus normas, tus cosas, tu tu tu y no hay nada mío aquí, nada que me haga sentir en Mi casa. Ahora ya, ni mi habitación. Todo aquí lleva el sello del detective Jim Ellison, hasta mi culo, ¡joder! Llevo más de un año aquí y aun me siento como si solo fuera un invitado**_ (Blair le chillaba a su padre entre lágrimas). _**Quizás Naomi jamás me dio un hogar de verdad pero jamás me hizo sentir como que no pertenecía allá donde estuviéramos**_ (aquellas palabras hirieron profundamente a Jim).

_**- Hijo**_ (intentando acariciarlo, pero el chico se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la colcha) _**Blair ¿Es eso cierto, te hago sentir así?**_ (la voz del detective era temblorosa_**) Hijo, está es tu casa, lo es, tú eres el que lo convierte en un hogar y no en un simple apartamento. Eres tú. Es tu casa ahora y siempre. No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo. Quiero que te sientas bien estando aquí en casa conmigo. Si te hacía sentir como un invitado debiste decírmelo.**_

_**- ¿Para qué? ¿Para aparte de ser sniff sniff un pésimo hijo y sniff un guarro, ser también un ingrato? sniff sniff**_ (Blair dijo debajo la colcha).

_**- Hijo**_ (tirando de la colcha para mirar a la cara a su hijo). _**Mírame **_(Blair tímidamente lo miró) _**Tú no eres un pésimo hijo, eres él mejor hijo que jamás hubiera podido desear. Debería decírtelo más amenudo tienes algún que otro defectillo, como todos, pero ingrato, no es uno de ellos. Hijo, te quiero, te quiero más que a mi vida. Y quiero que**_ _**seas feliz. Pero hijo, tiene que haber un punto medio en el que tu caos y mi orden convivan. No te pido que tengas tus cosas ordenadas alfabéticamente, solo que intentes mantener el suelo libre de obstáculos y sé que sabes que, los armarios, son para guardar ropa no apuntes y resto de hamburguesas y bolsas de patatas. Yo me comprometo a no ponerme tan paranoico con el orden.¿eh? (haciéndole cosquillas)**_

_**- jajaja para, papá, jajaja para.**_

_**- No **_(siguiendo con las cosquillas_**) No, hasta que digas "Soy un buen hijo y ésta es mi casa".**_

_**- jajaja por favor, me voy a mear, para jajaja ¡para papá!**_

_**- Dilo, dilo**_

_**- Vale, vale, me rindo, "Soy un buen hijo y ésta es mi casa"**_ (Jim siguió un rato más con las cosquillas).

_**- Eso es. Y ahora el mejor hijo del mundo y el mejor padre del mundo**_ (Blair rodó los ojos y se rió de su padre) _**van a comer esta fantástica comida india.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**- Eso es. Y ahora el mejor hijo del mundo y el mejor padre del mundo**_ (Blair rodó los ojos y se rió de su padre) _**van a comer esta fantástica comida india.**_

Jim y Blair cenaron en la cama hablando de sus respectivos días y de los planes para la cuando el chico acabara su castigo. Jim no pudo esperar al día siguiente y cuando vio que el color volvía a las mejillas de su hijo, sacó la caja con las zapatillas deportivas. A Blair se el iluminaron los ojos, no podía creérselo. Eran las zapatillas que llevaba meses mirando. Eran una pasada. En la facultad la llevaban unos cuantos, los más molones. Desde que las vio, por primera vez, se puso a ahorrar para poder comprárselas, pero poco después le pareció que aquella era una forma estúpida de tirar el dinero. Sus viejas zapatillas aun estaban bien y seguro que podía utilizar ese dinero para algo realmente necesario. Así que cada vez que pasaba por una zapatería, las admiraba con resignación. Tras la primera reacción de alegría descontrolada, en la que abrazó y besó a su padre como una fan loca, las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Blair, él no se merecía esas zapatillas. Aunque Jim era el mejor padre del mundo él no era el mejor hijo del mundo. Y las volvió a colocar en la caja, pensó ir al día siguiente a devolverlas y con el dinero comprarle algo a su padre. Pero después pensó que su padre se enfadaría o qué haría preguntas y no quería ni enfadarlo, ni parecer ingrato ni mucho menos que su padre empezara a sospechar algo. Así que tras pedirle a Jim que dejara las zapatillas a buen recaudo en el zapatero de la entrada.

Jim no era idiota, tras ese subidón de adrenalina, había visto como los ojos de su hijo se oscurecían. Al chico le pasaba algo por la cabeza, algo turbaba al niño. Pero tras una tarde tan intensa Jim no quería presionar más al muchacho. Mañana ya hablarían. Jim cayó que al día siguiente era jueves y tenía que ir a trabajar. Y sabía que en cuanto saliera por la puerta el chico se vestiría y saldría para la universidad. Conocía muy bien a su hijo, era terco como una mula. Eso lo había heredado de los Ellison. Pero quería asegurarse que se tomaba al menos un día con tranquilidad, pero no tenía nadie a quien acudir. Y llamar a un servicio de niñeras, hasta a él, le parecía fuera de lugar. Fue entonces que cayó en Kane, era amigo del chico, y podría dejarse caer por casa de forma casual, además era rico, no tenía ni un trabajo ni obligaciones, palabras textuales de Blair. Esperaría que le niño se quedara dormido, que por todo lo pasado no tardaría mucho en caer dormido como un tronco, y llamaría a Kane. Igualmente probaría a tomarse la tarde libre, siempre que el capitán Banks estuviera de mejor humor.

Efectivamente Blair se quedó dormido a las ocho, Jim se levantó con sumo cuidado, pero Blair estaba tan profundamente dormido, que podría haber sido un elefante en una tienda de vajillas de porcelana que ni se hubiera inmutado. Jim recogió todo, el lavabo, las cosas de la cena, el vaso vacío de leche,…y se fue a su despacho a llamar por teléfono a Kane.

_**- Hola ¿Richard?**_

_**- Hola**_

_**- Soy Jim, el detective Ellison, el padre de Blair**_ (Jim no conocí aa penas al hombre y ahí estaba pidiéndole un favor)

_**- ¿Jim? ¿Está bien Blair? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Esta ahí?**_ (Kane estaba en pánico, se imaginaba que le chico había cometido otra vez la estupidez de escaparse de casa)

_**- Ey, ey, tranquilo Richard, si, está aquí. ¿Qué pasa Richard?**_ (Jim, era detective por algo, sabía que el amigo de Blair estaba muy preocupado por Blair por alguna razón).

_**- No, nada. Solo que me sorprendió tu llamada Hoy recién comimos juntos ¿Te lo ha mencionado?**_ (Kane no quería meter la pata, no sabía si Blair finalmente habría entrado en razón y se lo habría contado a su padre). _**Me comentó que aun estaba castigado, no quisiera que el chico se metiera en problemas contigo por mi culpa.**_

_**- No, tranquilo, me lo comentó y le di permiso. Oye, te llamaba, par pedirte un favor.**_

_**- ¿Un favor? Jim, si es dinero, no soy tan rico como dice Blair. Además seguro que tú tienes más dinero que yo, al fin y al cabo eres un Ellison ¿no?.**_

_**- Ja Ja Ja Ja no, tranquilo no es dinero. Por suerte, ese no es un problema del que me deba de preocupar. No, es sobre Blair. ¿Tienes que hacer algo mañana por la mañana?**_

_**- No, las mañanas las tengo desocupadas, no soy una persona muy madrugadora y mi asistente personal me tiene rotundamente prohibido reunirme por las mañanas jajajajaja**_

_**- vaya yo conozco un jovencito que tampoco tiene muy buenos despertares.**_

_**- Eso me suena. Naomi tampoco los tenía. Somos animales nocturnos jajaja.**_

_**- es que hoy Blair tuvo un pequeño incidente con la tina y me gustaría que se quedara mañana descansando en casa, pero lo conozco y a menos que lo espose a la cama, en cuanto salga por la puerta, se levantará y se irá a la universidad. Y el defensor del niño no está muy de acuerdo que los padres esposen a sus hijos a la cama.**_

_**- no, eso es más para padres traviesos**_ (Kane dijo de forma picarona. Jim se puso colorado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios)

_**- Bueno, me preguntaba si te podías pasar por aquí para echarle un vistazo, sois amigos y no vería como que lo estás vigilando sino como una visita ¿no?**_

_**- Ningún problema, ¿Pero qué ha pasado?¿se resbaló en la bañera?**_

_**- No, casi se me ahoga**_ (la voz del detective era un hilillo) _**tuve que reanimarlo**_ (casi no le salían las palabras).

_**- ¿Qué estupidez ha hecho ese majadero? No habrá intentado suicidarse, Oh Jim**_ (Kane se sentía muy culpable)

_**- ¿Suicidarse? No! por dios no! el idiota no había comido en todo el día y se metió en un baño de agua casi hirviendo y se puso esos apestoso inciensos suyos y le bajó la tensión y se desmayó. Espera! ¿Vosotros dos no habíais quedado para almorzar? ¿Cómo es entonces que mi hijo no había comido nada des de el desayuno?**_

_**- Bueno, lo cierto es que fue una reunión muy rápida, al final ni comimos.**_

_**- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Richard? Sé que hay algo que no me cuentas. **_

_**- no, nada.**_

_**- Si hay algo que debería saber quiero que me lo digas, Blair es mi hijo.**_

_**- No soy yo quien debería contártelo Jim. **_

_**- Entonces lo hay. Cuando te dije que casi se me ahoga pensaste que se había intentado suicidar ¿Porqué?**_ (Jim ahora estaba muy intranquilo. Había sido una bajada de tensión, de eso no tenía dudad, pero ¿había sido intencionada?) _**¡Richard, estaba muerto en mis brazos cuando llegué a casa! ¡Sea lo que sea, lo quiero saber y lo quiero saber ahora!**_

_**- De acuerdo, pero no por teléfono. Estoy allí en medía hora.**_

_**- De acuerdo, te espero**_ (Jim colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en el sillón del despacho. Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Delante de sus narices. Era un detective, cómo se le podía escapar ese tipo de cosas. Eso no debería pasarle a él. No, con su hijo. Él debería de ir un paso por delante siempre).


	15. Chapter 15

Esa medía hora se hizo eterna para Jim, no soportaba estar en la inopia sobre cualquier cosa referente a Blair. Como siempre que Jim estaba nervioso, se puso a limpiar. Empezó con el salón, que aunque estaba bastante limpio, la huella Sandburg estaba ahí. Su cazadora en el respaldo de una silla, en vez de en el colgador de la entrada. La bolsa, también de Blair, encima de la mesa junto a las llaves. No sabe el crío que las llaves pueden rayar la mesa, cuantas veces tenía que repetírselo. En la entrada había un bonito platillo donde dejar las llaves. La bolsa con las mantas aun estaba en la entrada. La llevó al altillo mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes. Al bajar, vio una de las zapatillas del chico debajo de la mesita de café, la agarró y se puso a mirar por todo el salón en búsqueda de la otra. Tuvo que hacer uso de su super olfato para dar con la otra pobre zapatilla. Que descansaba tranquilamente al lado del zapatero. No dentro, al lado. Lo mismo le costaba, dejarla al lado que dentro ¿no? Quizás su hijo tuviera razón y él fuera un quisquilloso del orden, pero su hijo era el rey de desorden, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Finalmente el salón estaba adecentado. Jim sonrió. Su hijo tenía razón, no estaba tranquilo hasta que todas las cosas estaban en su sitio. Quizás debía empezar a relajarse un poco. Fue a echarle una ojeada, rápida, antes que Richard llegara. El chico dormía a pierna suelta, atravesado en la cama, no pudo hacer más que sonreír al verlo, eso también lo había heredado de su padre. Volvió a colocar l acolcha sobre Blair, asegurándose que el chico estuviera bien tapado y le apartó un rizo de la cara. Podría pasarse la vida mirándole, ahí durmiendo como un lirón, totalmente despreocupado, con esa carita de no haber roto en su vida un plato. Parecía uno de esos ángeles que hay pintados en los frescos de las iglesias florentinas.

40 minutos habían pasado desde la llamada a Richard, Jim comenzaba a impacientarse. Pero afortunadamente el interfono sonó. Jim corrió a abrir, no quería que un segundo timbrazo, despertara a su hijo, el chico necesitaba descansar y ellos necesitaban hablar en privado.

_**- Hola Richard, gracias por venir.**_

_**- No, hombre, gracias a ti por invitarme.**_

_**- Pasa, pasa, siéntate, te traigo algo ¿Cerveza, vino, una copa?**_

_**- Una cerveza, gracias.**_ (le dijo acompañándolo a la cocina) _**No ensucies una jarra, beberé de la botella.**_

_**- No te preocupes tengo lavavajillas**_ (Kane miraba por la cocina buscando el lavavajillas) _**Blair estará castigado por una semana más. **_

_**- jajajaja En ese caso… beberé en jarra jajajaja**_ (los dos hombre rieron) _**Mi padre una vez me castigó limpiando toda la cubertería, vajilla y cristalería de la casa. Estuve 4 días seguidos limpiando mi padre solo me permitía parar para dormir y comer. Desde entonces que me sale un sarpullido con tan solo mencionar el detergente de platos. **_

_**- ¿Qué hiciste para merecer un castigo tan retorcido?**_ (sin poder para de reír)

_**- Creo recordar, que fue mi etapa artística, utilice una de las soperas portuguesas de mi abuela, únicas, pintadas a manos, para algo no muy apropiado**_ (Jim puso cara de no entender) _**Cuando la naturaleza llama... **_

_**- ¡Oh, por dios! Menuda cochinada. Por favor, dime que después no la volviste a colocar en **_(la cara de circunstancias de Richard le confirmaron sus sospechas_**) ¡4 días de trabajo de limpia platos! Yo te hubiera dado algo más que 4 días. **_

_**- No, sufras mi padre me dio algo más también**_ (sobándose el culo mientras se reía_**), lo de limpiar toda la cubertería, vajilla y cristalería fue solo la guinda del pastel. **_

_**- Vaya, con el senador Kane, ¿quién lo diría?**_

_**- Pues yo, William, Matthew y Teddy ¡Hasta Eli!**_ (Jim miró extrañado. Reconocía los nombres de William y Theodore, que eran congresistas, y el de Matt Kane el propietario de la cadena de televisión HFW, pero esa Eli no le sonaba para nada) _**Elisabeth Lucke, mi hermana, la princesita de la casa**_ (aclaró Richard, al ver que el detective no sabía de quien hablaba, claro que Eli era más conocida por el resto del mundo como la esposa del petrolero Emilian Lucke).

_**- A ver si lo adivino ¿la pequeña?**_

_**- no, yo soy el pequeño. **_

_**- tampoco me extraña.**_

_**- ¿Tienes algo contra los hijos pequeños? ¡Oh espera! Tú eres un hermano mayor ¿verdad? JAJAJAJA Si, tienes toda la pinta de ser un hermano mayor, señor detective. Pobre Jim **_(haciendo burla)

_**- No dirías eso si conocieras a Steven. **_

_**- ¿Tú hermano pequeño?**_

_**- Mi mayor tormento durante 14 años.**_

_**- Pues resulta que si que lo conozco **_(Jim abrió los ojos como platos)_** No, bueno, lo vie en una fiesta, creo que en una de las de Matt o las de Eli, No hable con él mucho, pero parecía un tipo muy majo. **_

_**- eso es porque no hablaste mucho con él. Debía ser una de las de las fiestas de Emilian Lucke. No veo yo mucho a mi hermano con los de la tele, no te ofendas.**_

_**- No me ofendo fácilmente, recuerdas, casi todos en mi familia son políticos. jajaja**_ (ambos rieron)

_**- ¿Cómo que no te dedicaste a la política tú también?**_

_**- Afortunadamente William y Matthew siguieron los pasos de nuestro padre, Teddy y Eli los de nuestro tío, así que no fue una gran tragedia cuando dije que quería estudiar filosofía y tampoco lo fue cuando en el segundo año de carrera lo dejé y me fui a recorrer el mundo. **_

_**- ¿El senador no te dijo nada?**_

_**- No, dijo nada. Absolutamente nada.**_(Kane sonrió finalmente)_** Estuvo sin hablarme durante semanas, después se le pasó. Bueno mi madre tuvo mucho que ver en que volviera a dirigirme la palabra. Ya sabes como son las madres.**_

_**- Si**_ (dijo con ternura en sus labios). _**Por cierto**_ (alargándole otra cerveza y retirando una silla para que se sentara, habían estado todo el rato hablando de píe apoyados en la encimera de la cocina) _**¿Por qué creíste que Blair se había intentado suicidar?**_ (el tono de Jim era el de un padre angustiado)

_**- Jim, tienes que entender que Sandburg es mi amigo, y me pidió que no te contara nada. Y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con él, y le he aconsejado que hable contigo, debo de respetar sus**_

_**- ¡Tiene 16 años!**_ (Jim interrumpió picando en la mesa de la cocina_**) Tú eres un adulto, Richard, él es todavía un niño. Si crees que debo saberlo, dímelo, soy su padre ¿no? **_

_**- James, me pones en una situación muy complicada**_

_**- ¿Una situación muy complicada?**_ (Jim no se lo podía creer) _**Se trata de mi hijo.**_ (Jim se serenó un poco) _**Richard, sé que no nos conocemos apenas, pero cualquier cosa que concierna con mi hijo, debo de saberlo.**_

_**- Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jim. **_(Intentando razonar con el hombre_**)Pero no creo que me concierna a mí decírtelo. **_

_**- ¿Pero crees que debo saberlo?**_

_**- Si, así lo creo.**_

_**- Pero el chico no va decirme nada ¿no?**_

_**- No, no tiene ninguna intención.**_

_**- ¿Entonces que sugieres? Que entre allí dentro y le obligue a confesar como a un vulgar criminal. ¡Si ni siquiera sé que quiero que confiese, Richard!**_ (Jim estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por la cabeza se le pasaba interrogar a Richard y sacarle una confesión a hostias si era necesario)

_**- No sé, Jim. Yo no soy el padre aquí. Y la única experiencia que tengo es del otro lado. Y los tiempos han cambiado muchísimo desde que tú y yo teníamos la edad de Blair. Pero si se parece un poco a su madre…**_

_**- Se parece mucho**_ (dijo con una media sonrisa) _**¿Qué sugieres?**_

- _**Dejar que se ahorque con su propia cuerda.**_ (Jim miró con curiosidad a Kane) _**Porque no le haces creer que lo sabes. Márcate un farol. Yo puedo ayudarte. Le di mi palabra que no te diría nada. Y lo mantendré. Pero soy hijo, hermano, sobrino y tío de políticos, llevo este juego en las venas.**_

_**- Si, eres un Kane, de eso no tengo ya ninguna duda. Quiero que descanse esta noche. Pero mañana, pienso averiguar que diantres pasa aquí como que me llamo James J Ellison.**_

_**- No lo dudo ni por un segundo. **_

_**- Mañana estate aquí pronto. **_

_**- ¿a las siete?**_

_**- Perfecto. **_

_**- Pues, mejor me voy y me acuesto, sino mañana no lograré levantarme. ¿Me llamas a un taxi Jim?**_ (Jim miró a su reloj)

_**- ¿porqué no te quedas a dormir? Blair dormirá esta noche conmigo, puedes dormir en su habitación. Déjame un instante que cambie las sábanas y la adecente un poco.**_

_**- Jim, no es necesario. En serio.**_

_**- tonterías**_ (Y Jim sacó unas sabanas y mantas limpias del altillo). _**Dame 15 minutos. Y disculpa el desorden, Blair es …**_

_**- Es cómo un tornado, lo sé. En eso también ha salido a Naomi.**_

_**- jajajaja de eso estoy seguro, a mi no ha salido. Ven, acompáñame**_

_**- No creo que a Blair le haga mucha gracia que vayas enseñando su habitación. Jim. Lo conozco, han vivido en mi casa, sé que no es muy ordenado.**_ (Kane lo siguió. Jim abrió la puerta de la habitación de Blair y encendió la luz para que viera todo el esplendor del caos Sandburg) _**¡Por Dios! Esto da otra dimensión a la palabra…**_

_**- Estercolero, no te cortes, eso es exactamente lo que parece.**_

_**- Iba a decir caos, pero si, un poco si que lo parece. Creo que mi buen amigo Sandburg esta vez se ha superado así mismo. Deja que te ayude entre dos acabaremos antes**_ (y los dos hombres se pusieron a ordenar la habitación. Mientras Kane hacía la cama Jim metía toda la basura en una bolsa y la ropa la llevaba al cuarto de la colada). _**¡Oh por dios! ¿Aun compran esto?**_ (enseñándole divertido un Hustler dijo ojeándolo. Jim se lo quitó de las manos y gruñó). _**Ey, quería leérmelo esta noche, los artículos son realmente buenos.**_

_**- grrrrrrr me parece que cierto joven y yo vamos a tener una charla sobre al tenencia de pornografía.**_

_**- ¡Ey, venga! ¡Recuerda cuando tenías la edad de Blair!**_

_**- ¡Por dios, es de mal gusto! Y un niño no debería de tener esas revistas.**_

_**- Si tienes razón un niño no, pero Blair tiene 16, Jim**_ (y volvió a agarrar la revista de la papelera y dejarla bajo la almohada, donde la había encontrado)

_**- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_ (Y Jim salió de la habitación mientras refunfuñaba todo tipo de maldiciones)


	16. Chapter 16

Jim se fue acostar, tuvo que apartar un poco a Blair para conseguir un rinconcito en la cama, pero el chico estaba profundamente dormido y ni se enteró. Era imposible pegar ojo. Primero porque el corazón aun le iba a mil. Segundo porque no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza a lo que le podía estar ocultando su hijo y que debía ser tan importante. Y tercero, el chico no paraba de moverse y cada dos por tres le daba algún manotazo o patadón. En su cabeza se iba elaborando un plan para hacer confesar al pequeño torbellino que dormía a pierna suelta a su lado. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si nada le preocupara o recomiera la conciencia.

Pero el detective estaba equivocado, Blair dormía, profundamente, pero no estaba tranquila su conciencia. Los sueños se iban encadenando, y más que sueños eran pesadillas. Pesadillas con Jim, pesadillas con Naomi, incluso pesadillas con el decano.

Cuando eran las cinco de la mañana Jim, y ano pudo más y se levantó, fue a su despacho a trabajar un poco para mantener su mente ocupada. Ya había elaborado, y si conocía un poco a su hijo, estaba casi al 100% seguro que caería de 4 patas en la trampa. Blair era muy listo, pero Jim era perro viejo. Y si realmente se parecía a su madre tanto como Jim pensaba, solo sería parar la trampa y sentarse a ver como le chico ¿Cómo lo había dicho Richard? Dejar que se ahorque con su propia cuerda.

El plan de Jim era simple. Por la mañana dejaría que Blair durmiera hasta que finalmente se despertara solo. Y cuando bajara en busca de su padre o para irse a la universidad y viera a su padre y a su amigo Kane, desayunando en silencio y a él con cara de perro y a Kane con cara de culpabilidad. Despediría fríamente a Kane. Entonces se cruzaría de brazos, pondría su mirada más severa, esa que ponía su propio padre cuando llegaba 2 horas pasado el toque de queda. Y le indicaría con el dedo, ni una palabra, que se sentara en la silla y desayunara. Mientras él lo miraba clavándole la mirada un más y mas. Y cuando el sujeto, perdón el niño, estuviera con los nervios desquiciados. Entonces empezaría a jugar sus mejores cartas. El chico no tenía ninguna posibilidad. ¿Pero qué podía ser eso que su hijo le ocultaba? A caso no confiaba lo suficiente en su padre. O era tan malo que temía su reacción. Sea como fuera no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Blair le fuera con secretitos. Y muchos menos que Richard, creyera que Blair estaba actuando mal ocultándoselo y que hubiera intentado presionar al muchacho para que se lo confesara. Eso jamás puede ser bueno, si fuera una tontería o cosas de la edad, Richard no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias.

Cuando fueron las siete llamó a la oficina, dejó el recado que no se encontraba bien y que no iría a trabajar. Una pequeña mentira, se alegró que Blair no estuviera por ahí, no quería ser un mal ejemplo para su hijo. Después ya llamaría a su capitán y le explicaría, su jefe era padre también y era buen amigo de Jim. Seguro que lo entendería.

Al cabo de un rato apareció Richard por la cocina, le puso al día de su plan, Richard parecía de acuerdo con aquella pantomima. Se sentaron a desayunar y ya solo les quedaba esperar a que el joven de rizos hiciera su gran aparición en escena.

Nuestra estrella tardó un poco más de lo habitual en hacer su gran entrada. Blair bajó con cuidado las escaleras del loft, estaba totalmente vestido y arreglado. Entró en su habitación a por su mochila, metió los libros y la carpeta, la cerró, ni se percató que la habitación estaba bastante más ordenada que él la había dejado el día anterior. Mientras tanto Jim y Richard lo observaban sentados tranquilamente en la cocina. El chico iba tan concentrado que ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos adultos. Pero cuando entró en la cocina para agarrar una manzana y algo que picar se quedó blanco.

Ahí estaba Kane ¿Qué narices hacía Kane a las 09:20 de la mañana desayunando en su cocina con su padre? El corazón de Blair iba a mil por hora y la respiración era menso fluida. Un sudor frío recorrió toda su espalda. Tragó saliva y continúo mirándolos, pero nadie decía nada. Kane lo miraba con cara de cachorrito apaleado. Y su padre, ¡Oh dios, nunca había visto a su padre tan furioso, pero si ni podía gritarle!

_**- Buenos días, papá**_ (finalmente Blair se atrevió a decir al ver que nadie hablaba)

- _**Bueno Richard, creo que es hora que te vayas, quiero hablar a solas con Blair, te acompaño a la puerta**_ (y sin dejar reaccionar al chico Jim acompañó a Richard a la puerta).

_**- Buena suerte**_ (dijo flojito guiñándole el ojo) _**Después me llamas y me cuentas.**_

_**- Ok **_(flojito también y cerró con un gran portazo la puerta)

Jim se giró y empezó a respirar por las narices, tal y como hacen los toros cuando van a embestir.

_**- ¿Qué hacía aquí Kane?**_

- _**¡Desayuna! (**_era una orden marcial) _**Después ya hablaremos tú y yo, jovencito.**_

_**- ¿Pero qué hacía?**_

_**- Blair Jacob Sandburg Ellison. Te he dicho que después **_(Blair se hubiera meado encima sino fuera que justo hacía unos minutos que había ido al lavabo).

Blair obedeció, su padre jamás le había hablado con ese tono y sobretodo jamás le había llamado Blair Jacob Sandburg Ellison. Nunca Ellison, si lo era, era un Ellison, pero nunca le había llamado así. Estaba asustado pero también se sentía aliviado porque era la primera vez que se sentía un Ellison. Blair comió aunque no tenía apetito, pero no tenía valor de llevarle la contraria a su padre. Una vez acabó de desayunar. Jim se cruzó de brazos y le señaló con el dedo el sofá. Blair tragó saliva y se sentó en el sofá, su padre se sentó en la mesita de café, frente a frente. Blair podía ver como su padre hacía auténticos esfuerzos par a no saltarle al cuello. Lo sabía, Jim lo sabía. Kane le había delatado. Estaba muerto muy muerto, Blair no aguantó más la presión y las lágrimas se le empezaban a escapar.

_**- papá, yo, yo**_ (Blair empezó a sorberse los mocos y a limpiar las lagrimas con el puño de la manga de su sudadera. Jim quería sentarse a su lado y clamarlo, pero eso hubiera significado descubrir su farol. Y algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto. Así que aguantó la pose) _**cuando lo supe yo, no quise creérmelo, no quería, después yo no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Pensé que,… no sé,… ahora sé que hice mal. Pero después ya había pasado tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo decirte que no te lo había dicho. Y bueno, cuando Kane vio la urna dentro de mi mochila en el escáner, entré en pánico. Pensé en que te pondrías furioso y tuve miedo. Lo siento papá debí decírtelo.**_ (¿La urna? ¿Qué urna? ¿Por qué llevaba una urna su hijo en su mochila? Pero si Naomi estaba muerta eso significaba que tú eras mi única familia y no quería que me tuvieras aquí porque sentías penas y pensaras que no tenía ningún otro sitio a donde ir.

Entonces el sonido de una bofetada hizo enmudecer al chico que había a empezado a hablar sin cesar. Tardó unos segundos en relacionar el sonido seco de la bofetada con el calor de su propia mejilla. Era Jim quien estaba delante de él con lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre le había dado una bofetada, se la merecía, se merecía mucho más, pero ¿porqué lloraba?. Jim se dio cuenta que acababa de abofetear a su hijo. Todo aquello era demasiado para Jim. Naomi estaba muerta, muerta. Llevaba muerta ¿cuánto?

_**- ¿Cuanto hace? **_(Blair agachó la cabeza pero no contestó) _**Blair te he preguntado ¿Cuánto hace que sabes que Naomi está muerta?**_ (Jim estaba gritándole e híperventilando)

- _**8 meses **_(dijo finalmente Blair sintiéndose muy miserable).

- (Jim agarró su cazadora y las llaves del plato de la entrada) _**Ahora he de salir, no quiero que salgas de casa. ¿Me has oído, Blair? Más vale que cuando regrese estés aquí.**_

_**- papá, yo**_

_**- Hijo no, ahora no puedo hablar contigo, cuando regrese. Pero una cosa si que quiero decirte antes de irme. Eres mi hijo. Mi único hijo y yo soy tu padre, tú único padre. Para mí tú y yo somos una familia. Y realmente me duele que tú no pienses así.**_

Y con estas palabras Jim salió del loft a dar una vuelta para intentar aclarar sus ideas. El niño había pasado por todo aquel dolor solo. Como si no tuviera familia, como sino tuviera un padre que le quisiera y que le apoyaba. Naomi estaba muerta, Naomi era la madre de su hijo, una vez estuvo enamorada de ella y le dio el mejor regalo que una mujer jamás le había dado, el dio a Blair. Y ahora estaba muerta. Tenía derecho a saberlo. Blair no debió ocultárselo, no debió quedárselo para si, no debió sufrir en silencio, no debió de hacer el corazón fuerte durante todo este tiempo mientras por dentro estaba destrozado. Él sabía que era perder una madre, aquello consumió a su familia. Y el chico había lidiado solo con todo. Teniendo a su padre a su lado, había preferido callar y pasar el dolor del luto a solas en silencio. Y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta ¿Qué tipo de padre era? Uno en que su hijo no confiaba. Jim caminaba sin rumbo con un paso fuerte y rápido. Sin darse cuenta acabó en la comisaría. Simon. Necesitaba el consejo de su buen amigo Simon, él era padre, un buen padre. Él sabría que hacer.


	17. Chapter 17

El detective James Ellison entró en la comisaría, esperaba encontrar a su capitán en su despacho. Era aun temprano por lo que quizás tuviera suerte. Al entrar en su departamento y ver las miradas de desconcierto de sus compañeros apretó el paso. Hacía solo unas horas que él mismo había llamado para decir que estaba enfermo y que no iría a trabajar.

Se acercó a la mesa de Michael y le preguntó si el jefe aún estaba en su oficina, Michael asintió con la cabeza y continuó con el informe en que estaba trabajando. Jim picó tímidamente a la puerta del despacho del capitán Banks, tras un "adelante", no muy simpático, Jim pasó al despacho de su jefe y amigo.

_**- ¿Jim? ¿Pero no estabas enfermo? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**_

_**- Es Blair (**_dejándose caer en la silla)

Mientras tanto, Blair estaba intentando calmarse en el apartamento. Se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo. Pero en vez de calmarse solo hacía que aumentar y aumentar su angustia. En el año que llevaba viviendo con su padre, la había cagado bastantes veces. Y su padre siempre lo había perdonado, no sin antes haber castigado su pobre trasero. Pero sinceramente, Blair gustosamente se hubiera dejado arrancar la piel a tiras si con ello pudiera borrar esa mirada de Jim. Ya había visto a Jim furioso, asustado, preocupado y fastidiado. Incluso, había visto una combinación de todas ellas cuando se escondió en la furgoneta de Jim para poder escribir un artículo sobre las bandas callejeras pero desafortunadamente acabó atado y amordazado en un viejo almacén en medio de una batalla campal. Aquello fue estúpido y peligroso, y si se hubiera detenido unos segundos a pensarlo mejor, nada de aquello le hubiera pasado. Y Jim no hubiera puesto su vida y la de su compañero en peligro para salvarle el culo. Aunque le salvó el culo para justo después pateárselo. En ese caso fue el cinturón de Jim el que se encargó de patearlo. Estuvo dos días que sentarse era un auténtico suplicio.

Pero Blair firmaría gustosísimo por que su padre lo hubiera tratado de la misma forma que entonces. Pero no, Jim se había ido, no soportaba ni estar bajo el mismo techo que él. Blair lo había traicionado, ¡Le había herido! Le había fallado por completo. En la mirada de Jim había dolor y decepción. Blair aun no había visto eso en la mirada de su padre y lo peor él era el causante de ese dolor y de esa decepción. Blair estaba llorando profundamente con toda su alma. Le dolía ya todo el cuerpo y la cara de tanto llanto. Los ojos le ardían y la cabeza parecía que le fuera a estallar. Blair empezó a pensar que la vida del detective Ellison sería mejor sin él. Su padre tenía una buena vida, la vida que él había elegido, antes de que el interrumpiera con su desorden, sus majaderías, su incesante parloteo y su constante tira y afloja para lograr salirse con la suya. Era un maldito cobarde y egoísta. Igual que Naomi. La mujer que le dio a luz pero que jamás le permitió llamarle madre. La mujer que no cambió su vida ni un ápice cuando él nació. La mujer que jamás se preocupó si Blair era feliz con tanto ir y venir. La mujer que jamás se preocupó si ponía en peligro su vida o la vida de su hijo. La misma mujer que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lo dejó solo. La misma mujer que se había dejado matar sin importarle el daño que podía causarles a los que dejaba atrás. Él era un Sandburg de píes a cabeza, no tenía nada de Ellison. Y su padre no merecía pasar por todo aquel sufrimiento. Blair medio aturdido se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación decidido a recoger todas sus cosas y liberar a su padre de tal sufrimiento y quebraderos de cabeza. Su padre era un buen hombre, no se merecía nada de aquello.

_**- ¿Está enfermo el chico?**_ (preguntó preocupado por la cara de Jim)

_**- No, bueno ayer casi se me muere ahogado en la tina, pero está bien, llegué justo a tiempo. Si no llegan a posponer la vista...**_

_**- ¿Pero porqué viniste? Debiste quedarte con él, me lo hubieras dicho y**_ (en seguida se dio cuenta que aquello no era lo que atormentaba a su amigo_**) Jim ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**_ (dijo el capitán en un tono suave que solo su familia le conocía)

_**- No llego a él. No llego. Me ve tan solo como un casero, o no sé yo, o cómo algo temporal. No me ve como a su padre, no cree que yo vaya a ser su padre y que vaya a estar a su lado para el resto de mis días. Soy un fracaso**_ (las lágrimas se le escapaban), _**no le sirvo.**_

_**- ¿Pero que tonterías dices Jim? Eres un gran padre y Blair te adora. Solo hace un año que eres su padre y lo haces mejor que muchos que llevan 20 años siendo padres.**_

_**- Gracias, Simon. Pero no es así. Naomi, la madre de Blair, murió hace 8 meses, ¡8! Y no me dijo nada. Durante todo este tiempo ha llevado todo ese peso solo. Cómo si estuviera solo como si no tuviera una familia, un padre. No me ve así, sigue pensando, que está solo en mi casa porque es menor de edad.**_

_**- ¿Qué? **_(el capitán Simon Banks intentaba procesar toda la información) _**Pero yo te visto con el muchacho. Es imposible que piense eso. ¡Por amor de Dios! Jim, si hasta mi esposa me dice que yo debería ser con nuestro hijo más como eres tu con Blair, que a ti no te da miedo decirle cuanto lo quieres.**_

_**- ¿Y de que me sirve decirle tanto que le quiero y que siempre estaré a su lado si el niño no me cree? Tú no tienes porqué decírselo constantemente a tu hijo porqué él lo sabe. Soy el peor padre del mundo, mi hijo ni siquiera me ve como a su padre.**_

_**- ¡No digas sandeces! Blair te adora, ¡Qué digo! ¡Te idolatra! Pero todos los adolescentes son así. No hablan.**_

_**- ¿No hablan? Simon estamos hablando de Blair. Ese chico de rizos que habla más rápido que un colibrí mueve sus alas. ¡Qué no hablan! ¡Pero si Blair habla hasta en sueños!**_

_**- JaJaJa **_

_**- No te rías Simon. Esto es muy serio.**_

_**- No, no lo es. Blair te ha mentido. Blair te ha ocultado algo realmente importante. Jim. Blair tiene 16 años. Eres el padre de un chico fantástico de 16 años. Y los chicos de 16 años se pasan el día intentando mentir y ocultando cosas a sus padres. Y nosotros nos pasamos el día intentando descubrir sus mentiras y descubrir lo que nos ocultan. Agotador. Era más fácil cuando solo te tenías que preocupar porqué no metiera los dedos en el enchufe o que saliera corriendo a la carretera tras la pelota.**_

_**- ¿Cuál es tu punto?**_

_**- Qué Jim al igual que con el resto de tus sentidos tu instinto paternal está sobreafinado.**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Qué estás sobre-reaccionando, Jim.**_

_**- ¿Qué exagero? Simon, no me ha ocultado que se ha saltado una clase para ir a los recreativos. Me ha estado ocultando la muerte de su madre.**_

- _**Vale. Es una gran mentira. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera y que no te considere su padre. Eso solo significa que Blair, como todos los adolescentes, es un gran mentiroso. Y no deberías ser tú precisamente el que debería de estar llorando y preocupado, sino cierto jovencito, que cree que está bien mentir a su padre y ocultarle algo tan importante. **_(Al capitán Simon estaba sermoneando a Jim. Estos padres primerizos, siempre tan melodramáticos. Sinceramente el capitán no sabía cual de los dos se merecía más unas nalgadas)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Tengo largarme de aquí, eso será lo mejor. Lo mejor para todos, fue una mala idea des de el principio. ¡Un Sandburg, nómada, que tontería!**_ Blair intentaba autoconvencerse que eso era lo correcto. Aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde. _**Bueno los Sandburg también son cobardes, nada que no hayas heredado de Naomi, Blair. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está la puñetera mochila?**_ Blair estaba poniendo la habitación patas arriba. Juraría que la había dejado en ese rincón. Blair volvió a mirar debajo de la cama, dentro del armario, detrás de la puerta, en la cajonera_**, ¡Ni rastro! Papá, si claro papá y esa maldita manía suya de poner cada cosa en un sitio y solo en ese sitio! **_Y dando grandes pasos salió de su habitación y fue al armario de la entrada. _**¡Ves! ¡En el puto armario! ¡Cómo no! ¡Donde el señor dice y ordena! ¡Bueno pues eso se acabó ya! se acabaron los estúpidos toques de queda, las estúpidas normas y los estúpidos "Blair no dejes tiradas tus zapatillas".**_ Blair murmuraba entre dientes, mientras metía como un loco sus cosas en la mochila. _**No necesito un estúpido título universitario para estudiar civilizaciones y culturas. No, lo haré, como se hacía antiguamente, por libre, sin ataduras, sin plazos, sin recortes, sin sugerencias, ni estúpidos y pomposos títulos, ¡Eso es!, seré un hombre de aventura y no una rata de biblioteca. **_Blair iba haciendo aspavientos, como si se dirigiera a un gran anfiteatro, pero solo estaba convenciéndose a si mismo. _**Debería dejarle una nota. ¿Pero qué le digo?**_ "¿Adiós papá, ciao y muy buenas?" Por dios Blair, no seas capullo. Se dio a si mismo un pescozón. _**¿Y qué le digo?**_ Mira papá, soy un cobarde y el peor hijo de la historia, siento haberte defraudado y dolido. Agradezco en lo más profunda del alma este año que has perdido conmigo. Pero lo mejor será que cada uno siga por su camino_**. Dios suena horrible.**_ Finalmente se paró, se sentó en la mesa del comedor y tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo.

"_Querido Jim_

_Sé que soy un cobarde por no despedirme en persona. Pero creo que ya te he hecho pasar suficiente, como para hacerte pasar por una despedida lamentable como esta. Me gustaría poder escribirte cuanto ha significado para mí este último año contigo. Pero no creo que haya en el diccionario suficientes adjetivos para describir mi gratitud y amor. Nunca sentí como si tuviera una familia, no al menos, como la describen en las películas y la televisión, y este último año no solo he tenido una sino que también ha sido la mejor. Y eso te lo debo solo a ti. Eres el mejor padre que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Y ya sabes que tengo mucha imaginación. No puedes ni imaginarte cuanto has significado para mí y lo duro que es ahora decirte adiós. Pero lamentablemente, yo no soy tan bueno como tú. Y este año solo he hecho que darte quebraderos de cabeza, disgustos y ahora finalmente incluso he herido tus sentimientos. Y no soporto verte sufrir, no por mi culpa. Y sabiendo que yo soy el causante del dolor que ahora sientes y que siendo un Sandburg volveré a causarte dolor tarde o temprano, prefiero separarnos ahora, que aun no es demasiado tarde, y ahorrarte ese sufrimiento_

_Tu hijo que te quiere y siempre te llevará en el corazón, Blair"_

La carta estaba llena de lágrimas que se había ido cayendo de los ojos del pobre chico. No quería irse, no quería dejar a Jim, pero aquello era lo mejor. Él no era bueno para Jim. No le aportaba nada, solo sufrimientos y disgustos. Y aunque puede que al principio Jim lo echara algo de menos, sabía que a la larga era lo mejor para todos. Volvió a releer la carta y finalmente la metió en un sobre y escribió "a la atención de James Ellison". Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera y se quedó contemplando por última vez aquel piso, intentando memorizar cada milímetro de la casa. Aquel había sido el año más feliz de su vida y quería guardar cada recuerdo como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo. Tras un buen rato, se levantó se dirigió a la cocina para agarrar algo de comida par el viaje. El viaje. _**¿Pero a dónde vas a ir Blair?**_ ¿A dónde? El mundo es muy grande, solo tienes que proponértelo y dar el primer paso. Volvió a echar un vistazo a toda la casa. En la entrada había una foto de Jim y él que el capitán Simon les había tomado la primera vez que fueron a ver un partido de baseball juntos. La agarró con sumo cuidado si por solo mirarla se pudiera romper, recorrió con sus dedos la cara de su padre. La volvió a dejar en su sitio y tomó su mochila y agarró el tirador de la puerta dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida, que sabía que nunca sería tan buena como la que dejaba atrás.

_**- ¡Maldita sea Sandburg!**_ (llevándose la mano al pecho donde el muchacho le había golpeado con su propia frente) _**¡Que pasa contigo!¿Nunca miras por donde vas?**_

_**- ¿Kane?**_ (llevándose la mano a la afrente. Tras el primer golpe Blair lo miró con furia. Él era el culpable, sino fuera por su bocaza de traidor Jim jamás se hubiera enterado) ¡_**hijo de puta!**_ Zwas (y Blair sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un puñetazo en todo los morros)

_**- ¡Blair! **_Apartándose para no recibir un segundo puñetazo_** ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo! Maldito mocoso. Mañana tengo una entrevista para una revista teatral. ¡Más te vale que no me salga un moratón, niño! **_(Kane sonó amenazante, pero Blair se disponía a darle otro puñetazo, peo esta vez Kane estaba en guardia y fácilmente lo esquivó) _**¡Sandburg! ¡Para ya!**_ (Kane no sonaba Kane, sonaba más como el capitán Banks o como su padre. Blair volvió a la ataque pero Kane esquivaba todos sus golpes) _**¡Blair! ¡He dicho que pares! **_(finalmente agarró uno de sus puños y lo paró y con la misma inercia del golpe, Kane llevó ese brazo a la espalda de Blair y le retorció el brazo)

_**- ay ay aya para Kane, para me haces daño**_ (ahora ya volvía a sonar como el Blair de siempre)

- _**¿Me haces daño? ¡Eras tú él que me ha tomado por un saco de boxeo! No pienso soltarte hasta que te hayas clamado. ¡Joder Blair! Pensé que los Sandburg erais pacifistas**_ (Kane dijo sin soltarlo ni un milímetro)

_**- ¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!.**_

_**- Me han llamado cosas peores, pero no un mocoso y no mi amigo.**_

_**- ¡Amigo!**_ (intentando zafarse pero Kane no lo dejaba) _**los amigos no se traicionan, los amigos no se apuñalan por las espaldas. **_

- _**¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo no te he traicionado. Y Sandburg, si hablamos de traiciones, creo que los únicos que deberían sentirse traicionados aquí somos tu padre y yo. Nos ocultaste la muerte de Naomi. Naomi fue una amiga de la infancia y cómo bien me has dicho, sabias, que hace unos años fuimos algo más que amigos. Y Blair, Naomi, fue el primer amor de tu padre y si eso no fuera suficiente fue la mujer que le dio la más valiosos de su vida, tú. Debiste decírselo, se lo debiste decir tú.**_

_**- pero se lo dijiste tú. Ni siquiera me dejaste **_

_**- ¿Dejarte qué?**_(Kane lo interrumpió cansado de tanta tontería) _**¿Cuánto lleva muerta Naomi? Dime**_ (Kane le gritaba sin preocuparse de que alguien del edificio pudiera oírle, Blair se quedó en silencio) _**Exacto. No ibas a decírselo, no ibas a decírselo nunca. Mejor que pensara que Naomi se había ido y te había abandonado, la egoísta de Naomi, claro que si. Mejor eso, que saber que su hijo no confía en él para algo tan importante como para sobrellevar la perdida de una madre. Y sabes niño, eres un estúpido, porque nadie mejor que tu padre para ayudarte, ya que él pasó por lo mismo. **_

- _**Suéltame Kane, suéltame**_ (forcejeando con él)

_**- No, hasta que escuches todo lo que tienes que escuchar. Primero, yo no te he traicionado, te di mi palabra que no diría nada a Jim. Y nada le he dicho. Él te conoce y sabía que algo andaba mal**_ (media mentira, había metido él un poco la pata, pero no se lo reconocería, no ahora) _**en esa cabezota tuya. Así que me preguntó si yo sabía lago. Y no le mentí **_(eso lo dejo para mis hermanos no pudo evitar pensar_**). Le dije que si sabía algo. Pero que no era a mí a quién le correspondía decírselo. Así que se marcó un farol ¡y niño! Caíste de 4 patas. Así que fuiste tú, oh gran Blair Sandburg, quién se ahorcó con su propia cuerda.**_

_**- ¡no! ¡Él lo sabía, lo vi en sus ojos, lo vi!**_

_**- ¡venga chico, espabila!, es policía, se pasa el día interrogando los peores delincuentes, crees que no podría sacarte a ti una confesión con el solo chasquido de sus dedos.**_

_**- grrrrr **_(volvió con fuerza a intentar librarse, el brazo le comenzaba e doler horrores)

- _**si, exacto, grrrrr **_(imitando el gruñido de Blair). _**Y Segundo, niño tonto, si crees que tu padre se va a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú te largas a malvivir y a tirar al garete tu vida, estás muy equivocado. Tu padre no dejará de remover ni una piedra de este planeta hasta dar contigo. Uno no puede huir de su familia. Porque muchacho forman parte de ti, y no puedes huir de ti mismo.**_

- _**Que bonito ¿Lo has visto en alguna telenovela?**_ (dijo lleno de rabia).

_**- ¡Blair! tienes 16 años,**_ (ahora era el propio Kane que se sorprendía del tono que estaba usando con su amigo, dios, si sonaba igualito a su madre) _**deja de comportarte como un mocoso y empieza a hacerte responsable de tus actos! **_(Blair empezó a llorar, pero no por el brazo sino por las palabras de su amigo)_** La has cagado. Una soberana cagada, si señor. Pero Jim es tu padre, idiota, y no dejará de quererte por eso. Y yo, bueno, yo soy medio idota, ya sabes, así que también ya te he perdonado.**_

_**- No lo entiendes, tú no lo viste le hice daño, daño de verdad.**_

_**- si, ¿Y qué hijo no se lo ha hecho alguna vez a su padre? Los hijos somos así, ingratos, rudos y un montón de quebraderos de cabeza. Pero los padres son más tozudos que una mula y cuando deciden que serán tus padres, lo son hasta el último de sus días. Dímelo ami tengo 33 años y si paso 2 semanas sin llamar a mi madre, se presenta en mi casa con la zapatilla en la mano por darle esos disgusto.**_

_**- pero tienes 33 años. **_

_**- Y ella hará 71 el próximo marzo. Y será mi madre, siempre. No importa lo que yo haga, diga o piense, es así. Además no tienes que preocuparte por mi trasero, la llamo cada semana **_(Blair relajó el cuerpo y se rió a ese último comentario, Kane sonrió, al ver que el chico cambiaba de humor).¿_**Puedo soltarte o vas a volver a intentar pegarme? **_(Pero Blair no pudo llegar a contestar a esa pregunta)


	19. Chapter 19

-¿_**Puedo soltarte o vas a volver a intentar pegarme? **_(Pero Blair no pudo llegar a contestar a esa pregunta)

_**- Suéltalo, Kane**_ (la voz del detective James Ellison sonó detrás de Kane y Blair. Kane soltó con cuidado al muchacho. Jim miró a los dos y finalmente se percató de la mochila de su hijo) _**¿Íbamos a alguna parte, hijo? Es aun pronto para la época de las acampadas ¿no crees?. Así que deja la mochila en su sitio, donde tiene que estar **_(la voz de Jim parecía dulce y alegre, pero su lenguaje corporal era otro bien distinto, aquel hombre estaba tenso y furioso).

- papá, creí que

- _**últimamente crees muchas cosa**_ (con una mueca de disgusto). _**Pero después de la charla que vamos a tener ahora, espero que dejes de creer y que no dudes ni por un segundo de algunas cosas. Kane,**_ (dirigiéndose a Kane) _**gracias de nuevo, pásate el viernes por la noche, cenaremos juntos. **_

_**- Ok, no compres postre, me encargo yo. **_

_**- Perfecto, Blair es muy goloso. ¿Verdad, hijo?**_ (Blair no había parpadeado aun desde que escuchara la voz de su padre) _**Blair ¿qué haces ahí parado? ¿No te he dicho que guardaras tu mochila en su sitio? **_(Blair asintió con la cabeza y aun en shock hizo lo que su padre le había mandado)

Aprovechando que el chico había vuelto a entrar en el apartamento, Jim hizo lo mismo, cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de sí. El chico tragó saliva. Estaba muerto. Jim era policía, tenía un arma, seguro que sabía más de 100 formas distintas de deshacerse de un cuerpo.

- _**¿Creí que te había dicho que no te movieras de aquí? **_(quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en el colgador, Blair seguía de píe junto al armario con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando con pavor a su ejecutor) ¿Hijo? ¿Me has oído? (Jim se paró un segundo y arqueó las cejas esperando una respuesta de su hijo).

_**- Si, señor**_ (Jim se sorprendió, del "si, señor", pero no le disgustó lo más mínimo, al contrario, le agradó y mucho).

_**- Eso me había parecido a mí **_(otra vez esa mueca en su cara de disgusto, pensó Balir. Y Jim dejó las llaves en el platito de las llaves y avanzó hasta el sofá, pero de repente un sobre encima de la mesa llamó su atención) _**Vaya, debo haber estado más tiempo fuera de lo que pensé. Hasta tengo correspondencia**_ (y fue a agarrar el sobre que ponía su nombre. Blair se abalanzó sobre el sobre, pero Jim era más rápido y más alto. Y alzando el sobre todo lo que podía le dijo) _**no, no, no hijo**_ (amonestándole como a un niño que quiere agarrar una galleta que acaba de salir del horno) _**la correspondencia es privada. Y esta carta va dirigida a James Ellison, y ese, hijo, soy yo. **_

_**- papá, por favor, la escribí yo, dámela.**_

- _**¿La escribiste tú para mi? **_(fingiendo estar sorprendido) Entonces con más motivo debo de leerla, ¿vamos a ver que tienes que contarme que no lo puedes hacer en persona?.

- papá no (intentando saltar para recupera la carta)

_**- ¡Ya está bien Blair!**_ (Jim está vez si que le gruñó a su hijo) _**te sugiero que te sientes, mientras puedes, y te calmes**_ (otra vez en un tono de voz más calmado) _**mientras yo leo con detenimiento tu carta**_ (y Blair se fue a sentar sobre la mesita del café, pero un suave carraspeo de su padre, le hizo recordar que la mesita de café no es para sentarse. Y se sentó en el sillón. Mientras Jim se sentaba en el sofá y leía la carta).

Jim releyó la carta varias veces. Intentaba mantener la calma y su cabeza centrada. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Las palabras del capitán Banks resonaban como un rolo de tambor en su cabeza. Jim estaba agotado. El chico no tan solo le había ocultado la muerte de Naomi. Sino que a la más mínima oportunidad intentaba escaparse y huir de él. Pensaría que su hijo le tenía terror, pero tras leer la carta se dio cuenta que no era eso. Simplemente Blair, aun no se sentía un Ellison. Quizás si se hubiera negado a que el muchacho mantuviera su apellido y le hubiera cambiado el apellido por Ellison. Chorradas, se dijo así mismo. Blair y él tenían un problema. Un problema muy serio. Blair no confiaba en Jim como su padre y para más INRI había heredado la cualidad más detestable de Naomi, a lo menor señal de problemas ponía pies en polvorosa. Naomi jamás se había enfrentado a nada en toda su vida y así es cómo había subido a su hijo. Pero Jim no quería eso para su hijo, quería que su hijo pudiera afrontar cualquier vicisitud que se le presentara en la vida. Quería que se convirtiera en un hombre en cual confiar, un hombre capaz de afrontar los problemas y buscar soluciones. Un hombre de palabra y honor. Blair era alegre, cariñoso, curioso y extremadamente compasivo, pero era un caos. No tan solo en el desorden de su habitación sino también en la forma de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos y a sus temores. Afortunadamente, Blair tan solo tenía 16 años y aun no era tarde para enseñarle como ser un hombre digno de respeto. Quizás no puedo enseñarle a dar sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras, pero Jim Ellison, iba a ayudar a su hijo a convertirse en un hombre al cual respetar y admirar.

Jim se levantó del sofá, y fue a dejar la carta en su despacho, bajo llave en uno de los cajones. Después regresó al salón y miró de arriba a bajo a su hijo que estaba apunto de entrar en un colapso nerviosos.

_**- ¿Hijo? Trae las normas del refrigerador, por favor **_(Blair dio un saltito al sentir el hijo, pero se levantó y obedeció a su padre, fue a dárselas pero Jim lo paró) _**No, hijo, siéntate. Quiero que me las leas.**_

_**- papá, se lo que he hecho, esto no es necesario.**_

_**- Mal no nos puede hacer verdad, venga, léelas, hazlo por mí, por favor.**_

**1) No mentiré a mi padre, ni le ocultaré nada, ni adornaré la verdad.**

**2) Obedeceré a mi padre, haré lo que se me mandé y no haré lo que se me prohíba.**

**3) No faltaré al respeto a mi padre ni a otros adultos. No diré palabrotas, ni blasfemaré ni haré gestos soeces.**

**4) No saldré de casa sin permiso y siempre diré donde estoy, con quién estoy y cuando tengo previsto regresar a casa.**

**5) Mi salud es lo primero, al primer indicio de fiebre, dolor o malestar se lo haré saber a mi padre o al adulto que esté al cargo.**

**6) No pondré en peligro mi vida, ni mi salud, ni mi integridad física.**

**7) No Drogas, No alcohol, No Tatuajes, No actividades Ilegales, de ningún tipo.**

**8) No me entrometeré en el trabajo policial de mi padre sin su permiso. **

**9) No tocaré ninguna arma de fuego o blanca, no entraré en el despacho de mi padre sin permiso y picaré en las puertas antes de entrar.**

**10) Mantendré mi habitación y el resto de la casa en buenas condiciones.**

_**- Bueno, la lista ha ido creciendo en este último año. Hijo, vamos a poner dos normas más en esa lista. Toma nota **_(alargándole un bolígrafo):

**11) No huiré de mis problemas, no huiré de casa y no huiré de mi padre.**

**12)** **No llamaré NUNCA**, (escribe esto de nunca en mayúsculas apuntó Jim señalándole la nota), **Jim, James, detective, tío, man o cualquier cosa que no sea PAPÁ**, (en mayúsculas también hijo aclaró de nuevo) **o señor, cuando la ocasión lo exija **(le había gustado eso de señor)**.**

_**- Muy bien hijo ¿alguna pregunta sobre las dos últimas normas?**_

_**- No, señor. **_

_**- Veo, que lo has pillado rápido. ¿Te parecen unas normas vejatorias o injustas?**_

_**- No, señor **_(volvió a repetir Blair sin atreverse ni ha rechistar).

**- **_**Muy bien, estas normas, como ya sabes, son la ley aquí. Cuando alguien quebranta la ley va a la cárcel o paga una multa. Dependiendo de la importancia de la infracción, ¿no? **_(Blair asintió con la cabeza, no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación) _**Pues aquí no es distinto, cuando incumples alguna de esas normas hay una sanción. Que también varía dependiendo de la importancia de la infracción. Tú que estudias Antropología, hijo. ¿Es esto, lo de las normas y sanciones, algo muy poco común?**_

_**- No señor, todas las sociedades tienen **_(Blair se preguntaba porque Jim no acababa con todo ese blah blah blah y le daba la paliza que se merecía).

_**- Yo no soy un experto como tú, pero eso me parecía a mí también. ¿Y en esas sociedades y culturas que estudiáis en la universidad que tipo de castigos utilizan para castigar a los que transgreden las normas?**_

_**- ¡PAPÁ, SI ME VAS A PEGAR, PÉGAME YA Y DÉJATE DE TANTO BLA BLA BLA! **_(Blair se levantó de golpe, con los puños apretados y rojo de rabia).

- ¡_**BLAIR! O SI Y TANTO QUE TE VOY A PEGAR, DALO POR SEGURO, JOVENCITO. TE VOY A DAR LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA. DE AQUÍ A QUE TU TRASERO SE RECUPERÉ VA A PASAR MUCHO TIEMPO**_ (Blair se desinfló de golpe). _**PERO PRIMERO QUIERO QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE MAL, PORQUE SINO HIJO, ME VOY A CANSAR DE PONERTE SOBRE MIS RODILLAS. SI, PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ, TE PONDRÉ UNA Y OTRA VEZ SOBRE MIS RODILLAS, CADA VEZ QUE LA CAGUES ESO ES LO QUE HABRÁ. TE PONDRÉ SOBRE MIS RODILLAS Y TE DARÉ UNA BUENA ZURRA, PERO HIJO, GRÁBATE ESTO EN TU CABECITA LLENA DE RIZOS, JAMÁS, JAMÁS, JAMÁS ME SEPARARÉ DE TI**_ (ahora era el detective el que estaba de píe con los puños apretados y gritando)._** Eres mi hijo. Y aunque no lo fueras. Te quiero y quiero que estar a tu lado para compartir tus alegrías y tus penas **_(Jim añadió un poco más tranquilo.

Una lágrima se le escapó y entonces Blair rompió a llorar. Todo aquello era culpa suya y su padre en vez de echarlo de casa o liarse a golpes con él, estaba ahí de píe diciéndole que el quería y que siempre estaría a su lado. El en cambio había optado por abandonarlo a las primeras de cambio. Jim se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, lo besó en la cabecita y le dijo palabras de confort hasta que el llanto del chico pareció calmarse. __


	20. Chapter 20

_**Eres mi hijo. Y aunque no lo fueras. Te quiero y quiero que estar a tu lado para compartir tus alegrías y tus penas **_(Jim añadió un poco más tranquilo).

Una lágrima se le escapó al detective y entonces Blair rompió a llorar. Todo aquello era culpa suya y su padre en vez de echarlo de casa o liarse a golpes con él, estaba ahí de píe diciéndole que le quería y que siempre estaría a su lado. Él, en cambio, había optado por abandonarlo a las primeras de cambio. Jim se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, lo besó en la cabecita y le dijo palabras de confort hasta que el llanto del chico pareció calmarse.

_**- papá, yo no quise hacerte daño**_ (Blair dijo mientras se sorbía los mocos).

_**- lo sé hijo, lo sé shhhhhhhhh **_

_**- lo juro sniff sniff.**_

_**- te creo hijo, ya está, ya, papá te quiere shhhhh**_

_**- perdóname, papá, por favor, nunca más volveré a ocultarte nada, lo juro.**_

_**- jajaja **_(Jim no puedo evitar reírse de eso. Su hijo tenía 16 años y por propia experiencia sabía que lo de las mentiras y los secretos solo había hecho que empezar. No es que le volviera loco la idea. Y estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro a su hijo que no toleraría ni mentiras ni secretos, pero era muy consciente de que la adolescencia tenía esas cosa y que Blair tenía tendencia a mentir y a ocultarle cosas)_** Si, bueno, ya lo veremos. ¿Ey Jefe, estás ya más calmado?**_

_**- si**_ (dijo secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su sudadera).

_**- Muy bien, en ese caso, mientras yo preparo algo de comer **_(Blair puso cara de horror)_** ¡Ey, que no soy tan malo! **_(fingiendo estar ofendido) _**Vale, mientras yo descongelo una lasaña tú vas a plantar esa naricita tuya en esa esquina y vas a pensar, calmadamente, que es lo que tenías que haber hecho y porque no debiste hacer lo que hiciste. Mientras comemos ya me lo dirás ¿ok?**_ (Jim el dijo con una sonrisa tierna, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Blair. Le miró con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado pero finalmente fue al rincón señalado).

Jim, aprovechó que la lasaña se hacía en el horno, para hacer un par de llamadas, una a su capitán. Tenía que darle las gracias y había prometido que el llamaría para contarle. Y la otra a su propio padre. Quizás si Jim presentaba a Blair a su propia familia, el chico no le costara tanto convencerse que ahora era una familia. Jim se tragó su orgullo y se sentó en la butaca de su despacho, tomó aire y marcó el teléfono de las oficinas Ellison & Co. Llamar a casa hubiera sido una estupidez, su padre era adicto al trabajo. El primero en entrar y el último en salir.

_**- ¿Buenos días con William Ellison, por favor?**_

_**- ¿Puedo preguntarle quién pregunta por él?**_ (preguntó la telefonista).

_**- si, su hijo, James.**_

_**- Un momento por favor, voy a ver si el señor Ellison se encuentra en su despacho**_ (y la estúpida música del hilo musical. Jim se sentía una vez más como si tuviera que entregar las notas de la escuela a su padre). _**Señor Ellison, le paso con el señor Ellison.**_

_**- Hola papá**_

_**- Hola, hijo. ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te hirieron? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas dinero?**_

- _**papá, papá, par aya, no, no necesito dinero. Y estoy bien, no me hirieron ni estoy enfermo. Todo está bien.**_

_**- ¿Seguro? Jimmy. No suenas cómo si todo ándase bien**_ (maldito detector Ellison, y que a su edad y aun le funcione, pensó Jim).

- _**Bueno, ¿Estás ocupado? Porque si estás ocupado puedo llamarte en otro momento**_ (¡serás cobarde! Solo es un viejo adicto a los balances y a las grandes cuentas).

- _**James ¿Qué pasa? **_

_**- Esto, no creo que sea buena idea decírtelo por teléfono. ¿Por qué no quedamos y hablamos?**_

_**- De acuerdo ¿Comemos juntos?**_ (William Ellison dijo de lo más casual)

_**- ¿Ahora? **_(en pánico) _**Yo me refería a**_…

_**- Si, ahora, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te va bien? Si lo prefieres, puedes venir a cenar esta noche. Se lo diré a Steven, que no haga planes...**_

_**- Papá**_ (interrumpió en seguida Jim) _**No, no, no le digas nada al enano. Está noche, no me va bien, eeeeh **_(¡Piensa rápido Jim, Piensa!)

_**- Hijo, tengo 57 años, ya no tengo edad para jueguecitos**_ (Jim había conseguido molestar a su padre. Realmente se sentía como si volviera a tener 12 años) _**¿Qué es lo que pasa?**_ (William había dejado el tono amable y había cambiado a un tono severo y serio que Jim recordaba con escalofríos).

_**- Papá, ¿te acuerdas de mi último año de instituto?**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_ (william etaba desconcertado, a qué venía ahora el último año de escuela del chico)

_**- ¿Decía que si te acuerdas de mi último año de instituto?**_

_**- te había oído Jimmy. ¿A qué viene ahora algo que pasó hace más de…?**_

_**- Más de 16 años, casi 17. **_

_**- Si, hijo, se cuantos años tienes y cuantos años hace que dejaste los estudios**_ (ouch, pensó James, mal recuerdo que traer a colación) _**y tiraste un futuro prometedor por el retrete. **_

_**- Si, bueno, eso es discutible.**_

_**- contigo todo es discutible, James. ¿Qué pasa James, no creo que me hayas llamado solo para recordar viejos tiempos?**_

_**- No, señor**_ (ahora era él el que se dirigía a su padre con un "si, señor o no, señor")

_**- Verás, en aquella época yo salía con una chica.**_

_**- ¿con solo una?**_ (arqueando la ceja y aunque era una conversación teelfónica James estaba seguro que su padre estaba arqueando la ceja)

_**- Bueno, con más de una, pero salí con una en especial, Naomi, una chica morena, no muy alta, nerviosa, pelo rizado**_

_**- Si, james, recuerdo a la chica, qué pasa ¿la dejaste embarazada y ahora te viene con el rollo que tienes que pasarle la manutención de la criatura? Jajajajajaja**_ (William dijo divertido mientras creía que tomaba el pelo a su hijo. Pero tras un silencio muy largo el hombre empezó a empalidecer) _**¿James?**_ (le temblaba la voz).

_**- Si, papá.**_

_**- ¿si papá, qué? ¿Si papá te escucho o si papá la dejé embarazad y ahora me reclama la manutención?**_

_**- No me ha pedido la manutención,**_ (William respiró aliviado. James tomó aire y se armó de valor) _**el chico está viviendo conmigo.**_

_**- ¡QUÉ!**_ (William chilló)

_**- Se llama Blair, tiene 16 años, es un chico fantástico, tendrías que verlo, es más listo que el hambre. Está ya en la universidad y todo y**_

_**- JAMES JOSEPH ELLISON ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TIENES UN HIJO? ¿QUÉ DEJASTE EMBARAZADA A UNA CHICA Y NO ME HABÍAS DICHO NADA?**_

_**- Papá**_ (en pánico)_**, escucha, **_

_**- ¿QUÉ TE ESCUCHE? ¿QUÉ TE ESCUCHE? NO ESCUCHAME TÚ AMÍ MALDITO MOCOSO IDIOTA**_

_**-no me grites, **_

_**- TE GRITO, PORQUE NO TE TENGO AQUÍ PARA DARTE UNA BUENA PALIZA**_

_**-¡papá! **_

_**- Creí que tenías más cabeza Jimmy, de verdad, Me lo podría esperar de Steven, pero de ti, hijo…**_

_**- ¿Me dejas hablar?**_ (ya furioso)

_**- Venga, habla, te escucho**_ (retándolo).

_**- No sabía que Naomi, la madre del chico estaba embarazada, cuando ella se fue, ni ella sabía que estaba embarazada. No supe que era padre hasta hace un año.**_

_**- ¿qué has dicho?**_ (Entonces Jim calló que hacía más de un año que había descubierto que Blair era su hijo y se lo había traído a casa. Y qué en todo ese tiempo no se lo había dicho ni a su padre ni a su hermano. Vaya, resulta que Blair no era el único que se guardaba cosas para si mismo. Que hipócrita eres Jim Ellison. Vas a castigar al muchacho por algo que tu mismo haces) _**¡Jimmy! ¿Jimmy, estás ahí?**_ (Jim regresó a la realidad).

_**- si, señor, estoy aquí. **_

_**- ¿un año?**_

_**- un año y 4 meses para ser más exactos.**_

_**- ¿Quieres decir que cuando me llamaste para felicitarme el cumpleaños y las Navidades, ya sabías que eras padre y no me dijiste nada?**_

- _**si, señor**_ (¡Fantástico! ahora no solo se sentía como cuando tenía 12 años, sino como cuando tenía 12 años y su padre lo regañaba por haberse saltado las clases para irse a jugar ala cancha de baloncesto con sus amigos).

_**- Está noche, tu hijo y tú vendréis a cenar a casa**_

_**- papá**_

_**- ¡estoy hablando James! No me interrumpas.**_

_**- lo siento, papá.**_

_**- Como decía esta noche y hijo y tú vendréis a cenar a casa. Y allí me lo explicarás todo mejor. Estoy de acuerdo, no es algo que se deba hablar por teléfono. **_

_**- papá, yo no creo**_

_**- Os espero a las siete, hijo. Recuerda que no me gustan los retrasos. **_

_**- papá no creo que esta noche podamos ir a**_

_**- Hijo, prefieres que me presente en la comisaría y te lleve de la oreja a casa. Porque es lo que haré si está noche no estás a las siete en casa.**_

_**- papá, no soy ningún crío, tengo 34 años, no puedes hablarme así**_

_**- Jimmy, eres mi hijo, te hablo como se me antoja, ya me has oído, a las siete**_ (y William Ellison patriarca de los Ellison colgó de un golpetazo el teléfono).

Jim se quedó pálido sentado en su sillón intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos. Aquello no era cómo él había pensado. Pensaba quedar con su padre un día, quizás la próxima semana, hablara. Contarle que era abuelo. Que él se alegrara y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de amor y ternura, que se abrazaran. Qué como abuelo, ejerciera su papel de abuelo y se llevara a Blair de paseo o le comprara golosinas. O también estaba la otra opción, que dijera "aha, hijo, ¿cuanto dinero necesitáis?" y no volviera a saber de William Ellison hasta las próximas navidades o cumpleaños. Pero no se esperaba para nada la reacción de su padre. Des de los 18 años que Jim había roto todos los lazos con su familia. Y su padre le había hablado justamente de la misma forma que le hablaba cuando aun vivía bajo su techo. Resopló. Ahora tenía que lidiar con Blair, por algo no muy distinto de lo que él mismo había hecho y después decirle que esa noche iban a cenar con su abuelo y su tío. Y algo le decía que esa cena no iba a ser muy placentera.


	21. Chapter 21

_**- Bueno, bueno, bueno**_ (salió Jim del despacho pasándose la mano por la cara. Blair se giró al oír a su padre) _**Esquina**_ (dijo sin ni mirarlo, no hacía falta había oído como los rizos del muchacho se movían rápidamente).

Jim sacó la lasaña del horno, estaba justo en su punto, y empezó a poner la mesa del comedor. Cuando la mesa ya estuvo a punto le dio permiso a Blair para sentarse. Y mientras comían. Blair le iba diciendo todo lo que había hecho mal y, todo lo que debía haber hecho en vez de mentirle, ocultarle cosas e intenta huir de casa. Jim escuchaba atentamente, no le interrumpió ni una vez. Quería que el chico se diera cuenta por si mismo de los errores que había cometido. Y que se diera cuenta que había otras formar de actuar. Otras que no le metían a él y a su trasero en problemas con el detective. Pero de vez en cuando Jim se abstraía en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos de culpabilidad. Siempre había pensado que la tendencia de Blair a mentir, exagerar o ocultar eran cosas que había aprendido/heredado de su madre. Pero quizás no tan solo lo había sacado de su madre, quizás había bastante más de lo que pensaba de si mismo en el chico.

Para cuando hubieron acabado de comer, Blair ya había expuesto todos los puntos en que la había cagado y todas las posibles alternativas que se le habían ocurrido. Todas muy buenas opciones, en opinión del detective. Jim recogió la mesa y los trastos, dejando al niño angustiado un ratito más. Finalmente entró en el salón y con el dedo le indicó que se sentara en el sillón. Blair corrió a sentarse en el sillón. Mientras estuviera sentado su culo estaría a salvo de la mano y del temido cepillo del detective.

_**- Te voy a ser sincero Blair. Hace media hora cuando entré por esa puerta estaba dispuesto a darte la paliza de tu vida**_ (Blair levantó de repente la cabeza con un brillo en sus ojos, su padre estaba hablando en pasado_**). Espera un momento, Blair, no lances aun los cohetes **_(viendo la reacción de su hijo). _**Pero justo hace unos minutos me ha pasado algo muy interesante.**_

_**- ¿Cuando entraste en el despacho?**_

_**- Si, ¿Sabes a qué entré?**_

_**- No**_ (con cara de no entender nada)

_**- No, papá**_ (Jim le corrigió)

_**- no, papá**_ (Blair repitió con gusto)

_**- Entré a hacer una llamada que debí hacer 16 meses cuando supe de ti**_ (Blair se puso tenso). _**Llamé a tu abuelo, pensé que si te daba el pack familia al completo, te sería más fácil hacerte a la idea que ya no estás solo, que tienes una familia a la que acudir y a la que confiar.**_

_**- ¿Tengo un abuelo?**_ (los ojos de Blair brillaban como estrellas fugaces)

_**- Un abuelo y un tío, del cual no quiero que aprendas nada**_ (apuntándole con el dedo amenazante).

_**- Guauuuu ¿en serio?**_ ¡Tengo un abuelo y un tío!

_**- Debí decírtelo antes**_ (murmuró Jim, negando con la cabeza y golpeándose mentalmente una y otra vez). _**Verás. Mi relación con mi padre es bastante fría. Cuando viniste a casa me jure a mi mismo que no permitiría que eso nos pasara a nosotros dos. No iba a permitir que fuéramos dos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Por eso doy tanta importancia a que me lo cuentes todo y que compartamos nuestras alegrías, penas, preocupaciones y esperanzas. **_

_**- Lo siento, papá, no tenía ni idea.**_

- _**Y no eres el único. Tu abuelo tampoco la tenía. Y al igual que yo no se toma muy bien que sus hijos le oculten cosas. Cosas importantes. Como la muerte de una madre o la aparición de un hijo**_ (Blair sonrió al ver que su padre se parecía a él más de lo que pensaba).

_**- Entonces se puede decir que de tal palo tal astilla ¿No? (**_genial, se iba a librar de la zurra. Porque Jim no sería tan hipócrita de pegarle por algo que él mismo había hecho ¿Verdad?).

_**- Borra esas sonrisita de la cara Blair **_(dijo con un tono más serio) Tienes razón de tal palo tal astilla (con una mueca malévola). _**Y yo también he sacado algo de tu abuelo**_ (Blair lo miró un poco asustado, no sabía porqué pero aquel cambio de tono no le gustaba). _**¿Sabes? Tu abuelo jamás dejó una travesura sin su debido castigo. Y antes que me llames hipócrita. Te lo digo, te castigo porque soy tu padre y es mi deber enseñarte lo que está bien y encauzarte por el buen camino. Aunque algunas veces lo que quiera para ti, que siempre es lo mejor, no coincida con lo que yo haga o diga o piense.**_

_**- Tú lo has dicho es hipócrita. **_

_**- Añadamos la hipocresía a la larga lista de mis defectos. Si te sirve de consuelo, esta noche yo mismo responderé por mis actos ante mi padre. **_

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- Tu abuelo nos ha invitado a cenar. Y cómo no quiero que esta cena sea más incomoda de lo que ya va a ser. Tu castigo se pospone hasta mañana. Digámoslo así, considéralo como el primer regalo que tu abuelo te va a hacer.**_

_**- No me parece justo. Me vas a castigar por algo que tu mismo haces.**_

_**- No contigo.**_

_**- ¡ja!**_ (cruzándose de brazos) No me dijiste que tenía un abuelo y un tío.

_**- No, No lo hice. Como no te he contado muchas otras cosas que considero que no estás aun preparado para saber. Eres mi hijo y decido lo que creo conveniente que sepas o dejes de saber.**_

_**- ¿Conveniente para quién? ¿Para ti o para mí?**_ (hablándole como si fuera un amigo suyo y se estuviera pavoneando)

_**- Blair, la zurra se ha pospuesto, no cancelado. Y a menos que quieras añadir la falta de respeto a tus delitos, yo iría cambiando esa actitud tuya.**_

_**- No es justo.**_

_**- Tú mismo me has dicho que has hecho mal, que debiste acudir a mi y contármelo en el mismo momento en que te llegó su paquete con la urna y la carta. Tú mismo me has dicho que te merecías el castigo que yo creyera más conveniente.**_

_**- Pero eso era antes de**_

_**- ¿Es decir que ahora no crees que hiciste mal?**_

_**- ¡Papá! No retuerzas mis palabras**_ (dijo enfadado dando un puñetazo en el brazo del sillón)

_**- Hijo, no actúe bien y tu tampoco. Pero yo soy un adulto y las consecuencias de las cagadas cuando eres adulto son mucho peor que unas nalgadas. **_

_**- Es muy fácil decir eso cuando no eres tú quien las va a recibir**_ (dijo enfurruñado)

_**- Ni el que va a estar castigado todo un mes.**_

_**- ¡Qué!**_

_**- No me tientes hijo, que es muy fácil para mi hacer que ese mes pasen a ser dos.**_

_**- Noooooo**_ (como si fuera un niño de 4 años)

_**- Un mes, Blair, un mes sin tele, teléfono, calle y bajo arresto domiciliario o vigilancia.**_

_**- ¿Bajo vigilancia?**_

_**- si, cuando salgas de la facultad quiero que vengas directo a la comisaría, allí estarás hasta que yo termine mi turno. **_

_**- ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo en la comisaría?**_

_**- Tus deberes, estudiar, copiar líneas, ya se verá, y cuando hayas acabado, puedes estar tranquilo estoy seguro que le capitán Banks encontrara algo en que mantenerte ocupado **_(Blair se puso de morros y empezó a murmurar entre dientes)

_**- ¡Blair! Si te vas a quedar ahí sentado refunfuñando, mejor te vas a tu habitación y empiezas a ordenarla.**_

Blair se levantó de mala gana y dando pasos que parecían más de elefante que de un chico de 16 años se fue a su habitación a arreglarla.


	22. Chapter 22

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la casa del detective parecía más el camarote de los hermanos Marx que una casa. Tanto Jim como Blair estaban nerviosos por la cena en la casa de los Ellison. Blair porque iba a conocer a su abuelo y a su tío. Nunca había tenido un abuelo. Bueno seguro que Naomi tenía padres. Pero Naomi jamás le habló de ellos y tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza a Blair preguntar por ellos. Pero ahora que tenía una familia con Jim era lógico querer el pack completo. Las Navidades en casa de los abuelos, todos vestidos con jerseys con horribles motivos navideños, cantando al lado del árbol y con una buena taza de ponche casero en la mano. Esa estampa que había soñado un millón de veces cuando era pequeño se iba a hacer realidad. Blair estaba tan nervioso que se duchó dos veces. Y se hubiera dado un baño sino fuera que cierto detective casi lo muele a palos cuando tan solo lo insinuó.

Por su parte Jim, también era un manojo de nervio, se había cambiado de ropa ocho o nueve veces. Y le sudaban las manos a mares. Y había comenzado a morderse el labio inferior, cosa que no hacía desde que dejara la academia de policía. A las cinco y medía el teléfono sonó, y tanto Blair como Jim dieron un brinco. Casi se les para los corazones. Blair fue corriendo a contestar el teléfono, pero justo cuando estaba delante de la mesita Jim le mandó sentarse en el sillón y contestó el mismo el teléfono. Blair se sentó en el sillón un poco molesto pero quería enterarse de quien era así que obedeció y afinó el oído.

_**- ¿A que diste un brinco que casi rompes el techo?**_

_**- Steven**_ (dijo molesto Jim)

_**- Hola hermanito**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres?**_

_**- ¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho el viejo?. ¿O he de empezar a buscarle una de esas bonitas residencias para ancianitos que chochean?**_

_**- Steven, no tiempo para tus tonterías, además nos vamos a ver de aquí a un rato. ¿No puedes esperar?**_

_**- Ey, ey, baja esos humos, Jimmy**_ (Jim odiaba que le llamaran Jimmy. Su padre lo hacía de forma cariñosa pero sabía que su hermano solo le llamaba así para molestarlo) _**¿entonces, es cierto, soy tío?**_

_**- Si, es cierto. **_

_**- ¡Serás bandido! ¡Que calladito te lo tenías!**_

_**- Steven te he de colgar estoy ocupado ahora.**_

_**- vale, señor importante, nos vemos en la cena. Por cierto Jimmy. Gracias.**_

_**- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?**_

_**- Por hacer que papá me vea ahora a mí como "el buen hijo".**_

_**- Steven papá siempre te ha visto a ti como "el buen hijo", no seas idiota, soy yo él que no quiso seguir sus pasos y se largó. **_

_**- Es verdad, disculpa ¡Qué lapsus!, nos vemos está noche**_ (dijo mientras se reía y colgó)

_**- ¡Grrrrrr!**_ (Jim colgó el teléfono de malos modos) _**¡Lo que me faltaba!**_

Blair lo miraba con ojos grandes y muy excitado, estaba deseando que su padre le contara, pero Jim solo se quedó de pie intentando controlar su respiración. Solo había alguien que consiguiera sacarle más de sus casillas que su hermanito y ese…ese…se giró al notar una mirada clavarse en su nuca…y ese…era su hijo.

_**- ¿Ese era mi tío?**_ (Blair le preguntó excitado y curioso, de golpe, para los ojos de Jim, Blair parecí atener 6 años en vez de 16. Jim le chocó con la naturalidad en que Blair había dicho lo de tío, realmente el chico deseaba una familia completa, y se volvió a golpear mentalmente. Por haber sido tan necio).

- _**si, tu abuelo debe de acabarle de contar nuestra conversación telefónica y quería cincharme. Hijo, te lo aviso ahora, no quiero que aprendas nada de tu tío. Cuando no está trabajando es un auténtico**_ (Blair abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, esperaba que su padre soltará alguna palabrota. Pero Jim viendo la cara de su hijo pido refrenar su lengua a tiempo) _**dolor de muelas.**_

- _**ok ¿Y cuanto años tiene mi tío?**_

_**- ¿Steven?**_ (haciendo cuentas mentales) _**Yo tengo 34,... por lo que él**_ _**debe estar apunto de hacer 32, pero que no te engañe, fuera de la oficina no es mucho más maduro que tú. ¿Ya lo has visto? No hablamos en meses y de repente solo me llama para esto…para… grrrr ¿Qué hora es?**_

_**- las seis menos diez.**_

_**- ¡Fantástico! Ese**_…(volviéndose a morder la lengua, Blair estaba de lo más divertido. Era genial ver a su padre desquiciarse así y qué no fuera su trasero el que corriera peligro) _**hermano mío aún nos hará llegar tarde. ¡Blair!**_ (Jim rugió)

_**- ¿Sí?**_

_**- ¿Estás listo? Me cambio está camisa y nos vamos.**_

_**- Si, ¿Podríamos pasar por la pastelería del señor Buster y comprar algo para llevar de postre?**_

_**- No, déjalo, habrá postre, Consuelo habrá hecho algo. Siempre hace algo bien rico cuando voy. **_

_**- ¿Consuelo?**_

_**- ¿tengo también una tía?**_ (Blair no cabía de felicidad)

_**- ¿Qué?**_ (Jim no sabía de que hablaba el niño)_** Consuelo es la cocinera.**_

_**- ¿La cocinera?**_

_**- Si, por dios Blair, la mujer que cocina, la cocinera, ¿pero que te ha dado esta tarde a ti?**_ _**¿Vas a preguntar todo lo que diga?**_ (Jim estaba realmente de muy mal humor, el día había sido horrible y la llamada de su hermano había sido ya la gota que colmó el vaso).

_**- No, señor**_ (Blair, al fin, se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba tan emocionado como él con la cena).

_**- Me voy a cambiar la camisa**_ (Jim fue a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta para poder seguir hablando con Blair. Se quitó con cuidado la americana y la corbata y fue al armario a por otra camisa, una azul pálido) _**y tú, jovencito, no quiero ninguna tontería esta noche. Quiero que te hagas gala de tus mejores modales, piensa que es una cena con el decano. A mi padre no le gustan las tonterías. Y no quiero tener más discusiones de las que ya voy a tener ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**- Si, señor.**_

_**- Serás educado, amable y no hablarás a menos que se te dirijan a ti. Mira, Blair, que te conozco, nada de acribillarlos a preguntas. Es una cena no una de tus conferencias ¿Me has entendido?**_

_**- Si, señor**_ (dijo sintiéndose fatal, aquella era una ocasión perfecta para recabar anécdotas bochornosas de su padre para después poder recordárselas)


	23. Chapter 23

Las siete menos cinco y Jim y Blair estaba ante la puerta principal del hogar de los Ellison.

_**- Vaya, papá, vivís en una mansión.**_

_**- no es una mansión, es una casa grande**_

_**- ¿Grande? Pero si es mucho más grande que algunas residencias de la facultad.**_

_**- Blairrrrr**_ (en tono de advertencia)

- _**¿Qué? Solo estaba constatando un hecho**_ (con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, pero Jim le dio un capón) _**¡Auch!**_ (y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un joven vestido con un elegante traje, peinado de forma impecable y una sonrisa de triunfador. Aquel hombre había fascinado a Blair con su mera presencia, era la misma presencia que tenía Kane, no, incluso más regía).

_**- jajaja ay cosas que nunca cambian ¿verdad Jimmy? Pasad, papá no va a hacer una cena en el jardín, ¡no con este tiempo!.**_

_**- Hola Steven**_ (poniendo una mueca de disgusto) _**¿Cenará Nicky con nosotros?**_

_**- ¿Quién?**_ (Jim abrió los ojos como platos) _**jajaja**_ (empezó a reírse, mientras tomaba los abrigos de Jim y Blair y los dejaba en un armario que había en la entrada en las escaleras) _**No, está con diarrea**_ (poniendo una cara de "que se le va a hacer" Blair empezó a reírse).

_**- ¡Steven!**_ (Jim empezó a amonestarlo, pero Steven lo ignoró por completo)

_**- Tú debes ser o mi fantástico sobrinito o el novio de Jim**_

_**- ¡Steven!**_

_**- Qué, suéltate Jimmy, ahora ya os podéis casar.**_

_**- Steven, te lo vuelvo a repetir una vez más, no soy gay**_ (entre dientes)

_**- Eso dicen todos los gays hasta que salís del armario**_ (pasándole le brazo por encima a Blair en plan compadreo).

_**- ¡Stevie!**_ (está vez en un tono de voz más alto y mucho más enojado)

_**- Por cierto, soy tu tío Steven, y todo lo que te haya dicho ese gruñón de mí es mentira. Ya sabes, el típico síndrome de celos del hermano mayor. De bebé era muy guapo y Jim siempre ha sido tan feo como ahora**_ (se giró y le sacó la lengua, como cuando eran niños. Blair a esas alturas ya había decidido que su tío Steven era su familiar favorito) _**Vamos, chico, te voy a enseñar la mansión**_ (y cuando dijo mansión miró hacia su hermano con toda la malicia del mundo. Steven había estado en la puerta desde que escuchó la trotinada furgoneta de su hermano pasar la verja de la entrada y los había oído hablar en la entrada) _**Mientras te hago el tour, disculpa, las audio-guías no estás disponibles a partir de las seis, Jimmy papá quiere hablar contigo en su despacho**_ (volvió a girarse para mirar a Jim pero esta vez había chispa en la miradita).

_**- ¿el despacho?**_ (sin poder ocultar la cara de terror)

_**- si, venga Jimmy, tú si que conoces la casa, no me hagas sacar el mapa para indicarte como llegar al despacho. Además deberías de conocer ya el camino con los ojos cerrado, has estado ahí dentro demasiadas veces.**_

_**- ¡No tantas como tú, niñato! **_

_**- Ya, bueno pero ahora somos adultos ¿no? querido hermano mayor mío**_ (Jim iba a replicarle pero Steven se le adelantó) _**Por cierto, papá sigue sin hacerle mucha gracia que le hagan esperar. ¿Blair? ¿Te gusta el tennis? A tu padre le fascinaba. Ven que te enseñe la cancha de tennis. **_

_**- ¿Tenéis cancha de tennis?**_ (se pudo oír a Blair decir mientras su tío se lo llevaba a fuera)

Jim se encaminó al despacho de su padre. Como había hecho en incontables ocasiones durante su adolescencia e infancia. Con la misma sensación de ir al patíbulo sin ni tan siquiera derecho a una última cena. Al llegar al despacho, se quedó paralizado ante la puerta. Aquello era ridículo, era un hombre, había ido a la guerra, era un buen detective de policía, había vivido un montón de situaciones peligrosas y había salido indemne. Y ahí estaba él, asustado como un conejillo. Totalmente ridículo. Finalmente picó con los nudillos suavemente en la puerta.

_**- Pasa, Jimmy**_ (la voz sonó regía. Jim tragó saliva y abrió la puerta u entró en aquel despacho. Una vez dentro una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Recordaba aquel despacho más oscuro, más siniestro y más grande).

_**- Hola, papá**_ (y dio la vuelta al escritorio y le dio un par de besos a su padre).

_**- Toma asiento, Jimmy, tú y yo tenemos que hablar**_ (Jim instintivamente se puso tenso).

_**- Papá, sé lo que me vas a decir**_ (William arqueó una ceja y se inclinó hacía a delante para escuchar a su primogénito). _**Y tienes razón. Es imperdonable que no te dijera que tenía un hijo al instante que lo supe. Sé que suena horrible, pero ni lo pensé, estaba demasiado ocupado con haberme convertido en el padre de un adolescente de la noche a la mañana que ni siquiera pensé en decíroslo. Sé que esa no es excusa. Que hemos hablado en varias ocasiones des de que Blair viniera a vivir conmigo y que conscientemente no te lo comenté. Lo cierto, es que estaba siendo egoísta, quería a Blair solo para mí. Me lo han arrebatado durante 14 años, papá, y lo quería solo para mí**_ (Jim dijo con más emoción en sus palabras de las que William estaba acostumbrado oír a su hijo).

_**- Así que mi nieto se llama Blair ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?**_ (Jim estaba apunto de decir algo cuando William prosiguió) _**Jimmy, no te lo voy a negar, estoy decepcionado y dolido. Pero no es como si no me tuviera ya acostumbrado a ello**_ (Jim agachó la cabeza) _**No sé porque hijo, nos has aparatado de tu vida. No sé que fue lo que hice que fue tan horrible como para apartarnos a tu hermano y a mí de tu lado. Y ahora esto. ¡Tengo un nieto y ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡Mi primer nieto!**_

_**- ¿Y Gi?**_

_**- Oh Jimmy adoro a mi nieta, dios lo sabe, pero es una niñita, ¡Él es un varón!, Él es el mayor. No conozco al niño que me convirtió por primera vez en abuelo. Quizás tú y yo no, **_(William no encontraba las palabras para describir la situación con su hijo) _**bueno, eso no te da derecho a que mi nieto no me conozca**_ (la voz de William estaba llena de amargura).

_**- Lo sé, ya te he dicho que hice mal. No puedo viajar al pasado y cambiar las cosas. Solo puedo intentar arreglar las cosas. Por eso te llamé, quiero que Blair conozca a su familia, a su abuelo, a su tío, a Nikky, a Gi. No sé si quiero que conozca a Victoria**_ (William no puedo frenar una risa en ese último comentario de su hijo), _**pero se merece una familia y me ha costado darme cuenta, pero ahora lo sé, no tengo derecho a negársela.**_

_**- Estoy de acuerdo, y aunque te ha costado lo tuyo, hijo mío, quiero recordarte que ésta siempre será tu casa, ahora la casa de tu hijo también **_(esas mismas palabras le había dicho Jim a su hijo esa misma mañana, aquello le hizo pensar, cuanta parte de culpa tendría él en los errores de su hijo) _**Y Jimmy, sé lo que fuera que hice que hizo alejarte, te pido que intentes olvidarlo, perdonarlo o lo que sea, pero aunque sospecho que solo estás aquí por tu hijo, espero que llegué un día que vengas o me llames porque quieres vernos o hablar con nosotros. No por que es Navidad o mi cumpleaños.**_

_**- ¿Tenía que mencionarlo, no? Nunca pierdes la oportunidad de echármelo en cara **_(dijo molesto).

_**- si, pero parece que por un oído te entra y por el otro te sale **_(cruzándose de brazos_**). **_

_**- Mira papá, firmemos una tregua ¿vale?.**_

_**- Con una condición.**_

_**- ¿Cuál?**_

_**- Quisiera que el chico viniera los Domingos a comer a casa, ya sabes, como cuando Stevie y tu erais pequeños e íbamos todos los domingos a comer a casa de los abuelos **_(Jim recordaba perfectamente esos domingos, los odiaba)._** Lo voy a volver a instaurar como una tradición familiar. Los domingos a comer a casa. A las 12. **_

_**-Papá, Blair no es un niño pequeño al cual pueda arrastrar, tiene 16 años, es muy probable que tenga planes.**_

_**- ¡Tonterías!, eres su padre. Si le dices que los domingos, se come en casa del abuelo, ¡los domingos se come en casa del abuelo y punto**_!(William dijo, muy seriamente, sospechando que era más bien su hijo el que no quería ir a comer los domingos con ellos).

_**- papá, sé razonable ¿todos los domingos? Mejor empezamos con un domingo al mes y…**_

_**- ¡James!**_ (le amonestó severamente como cuando era un niño) _**Creo que no te estás dando cuenta lo razonable que estoy siendo. Estoy dejando a parte que me has mentido, que me has ocultado que tengo un nieto por más de un año y que la única razón por la que ahora me lo cuentas es porque eres su padre y quieres lo mejor para él. No tiene nada que ver ni contigo, ni conmigo. Estás aquí hablando conmigo por Blair. Y eso, hijo, duele. Ahora que eres padre deberías entenderlo mejor. Y si yo después de todos tus desaires y desplantes, te abro las puertas de mi casa, es porqué soy tú padre y te quiero.**_

_**- Lo siento, papá **_(Jim agachó la cabeza, su padre tenía razón. Estaba allí solo por Blair, le estaba pidiendo a su padre que fueran una familia, no porque él lo quisiese, sino porque su hijo lo quería, y él quería darle todo a su hijo. Y si se ponía en los zapatos de su padre, eso era realmente atroz).

_**- Todos los domingos, James, a partir de esta misma semana ¿entendido?**_ (aquel tono no daba a discusión. Y james a pesar de haber ido a la guerra, ser un gran detective, ser un adulto, ¡ser padre! No tenía los cojones de discutírselo. Sabía que William siempre trataba primero razonar, pero si por la vía del dialogo no lograba su objetivo, se transformaba de ovejita dulce en el temido lobo feroz en menos de lo que tarda un Ferrari en pasar de 0 a 100)

_**- si, señor.**_

_**- Ya hablaremos más delante de las vacaciones. Ahora tengo que hablar con Victoria para convencerla que nos deje a Gi, los domingos.**_

_**- Eso no te va costar, seguro que incluso te agradecerá que le quites la mocosa de encima y pueda dedicarse así misma, que es lo que mejor se le da. **_

_**- Victoria, es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiar a tu hermano o a mí. **_

_**- Punto para ti.**_

_**- Hijo, mientras hablo con Gi, dile a Consuelo que empiece a preparar el comedor, cenaremos allí. ¿Por cierto tiene el niño laguna alergia alimenticia?**_

_**- No, es casi vegetariano, pero le obligo a comer carne y pescado al menos 3 veces a la semana. Eso sí, al menos que quieras ver un berrinche de los de campeonato, no pongas anchoas en la comida. **_

_**- Tomaré nota, nada de anchoas, no quiero que mi nieto no quiera venir a cenar a casa de su abuelo. Pero Jimmy no deberías dejar que el niño hiciera pataletas por la comida, sobre todo si no tiene ningún problema de alergias. Yo jamás os permití hacer berrenchines con la comida.**_

_**- Sé me olvidaba tampoco le gustan las zanahorias **_(sin mirarle a la cara).

_**- Buen intento, Jimmy, buen intento **_(dijo riendo)._** Pero no cuela. Anda ve y avisa a Consuelo.**_

_**- Si papá **_(salió con una sonrisa traviesa)


	24. Chapter 24

Steven y Blair estaban jugando al billar cuando Jim salió de la cocina tras avisar a Consuelo, que fueran preparando la cena. Jim se unió a su hermano y su hijo, y no tardaron mucho a refrescar pequeñas rivalidades fraternales. Jim y Steven estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo picándose él uno al otro. Blair tomó nota de algunos comentarios bastante jocosos que había hecho su tío. Cuando estaban en plena diversión, apareció el patriarca de los Ellison.

_**- Tú debes ser Blair ¿no?**_ (sonriéndole calidamente, mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima y lo apartaba de la pequeña disputa de sus 2 hijos)

_**- Si, señor**_ (dijo tímidamente Blair, el padre de Jim era muy parecido físicamente a Jim, misma estructura ósea, misma mandíbula, misma frente, misma pose intimidadora,…pero estaba más fondón y más calvo ¿significaba eso que se iba a quedar él también calvo?).

_**- Nada, de señor, soy el abuelo, pobre de ti que te oiga llamarme otra cosa ¿eh**_? (dijo de nuevo sonriéndole dulcemente).

_**- Tiene una casa muy bonita, abuelo**_ (añadió).

_**- Tienes una casa muy bonita, abuela**_ (le corrigió William)

_**- Tienes**_ (sonrió Blair aliviado).

_**- Me alegra que al menos a ti te guste**_ (mirando de reojo a Jim). _**¿Stevie?**_

_**- Acabo de hablar con Victoria.**_

_**- ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto ha sido esta vez?**_ (dijo con una mueca de disgusto)

_**- después ya lo hablaremos. A partir de ahora Gi vendrá todos los fines de semana a hacerle compañía a su abuelito.**_

_**- ¿En serio?**_ (Steven irradiaba felicidad y a la vez estaba bastante desconcertado) _**¿Cómo lo has logrado?**_

_**- Es Victoria, con ella solo hay dos formas.**_

_**- Se que no ha sido el dinero **_(con cara de suspicacia), _**ya lo probé yo. ¿Cómo lo has logrado, viejo zorro?**_ (Jim se sorprendió un poco que Stevie hablara así a su padre, pero se sorprendió más al ver que su padre estaba perfectamente bien con ese trato).

_**- Después, Stevie, después, ahora vamos a cenar, estoy hambriento ¿Tú que dices Blair?**_

_**- Que tengo hambre.**_

_**- Pues vamos a cenar**_ (William abrió el paso. Blair se quedó un poco rezagado para encontrar a su padre y en voz flojita le preguntó).

_**- ¿papá?**_ (lo más flojito que pudo, sabía que le había prometido que no acecharía a preguntas a su abuelo y a su tío)

_**- ¿Si?**_ (flojito también)

_**- ¿Quiénes es esa Victoria?**_

_**- Vikky es mi exmujer y Gi es el angelito de 7 años más lindo de la tierra y también es tu primita**_ (dijo Steven antes que Jim pudiera decir nada).

_**- Es realmente una ricura, les debieron dar el cambiazo en el hospital, afortunadamente, no sé parece a ninguno de los dos.**_

_**- ¡Ey, que yo de pequeño era una ricura!**_

_**- ¡Que va! Eras un mocoso cagón y llorón.**_

_**- ¡Vete a la mierda Jimmy!**_ (Steven dijo enseñándole el dedo).

_**- ¡Chicos!**_ (dijo una voz de ultratumba)

_**- Lo siento, papá**_ (los dos adultos agacharon la cabeza y se disculparon)

_**- Guuuau abuelo, me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso**_ (dijo Blair maravillado, nunca había visto a su padre doblegarse ante nadie, y ahora parecía un cachorrito).

_**- ¡Blair!**_ (esta vez fue Jim)

_**- Lo siento, papá**_ (Y Blair agachó la cabeza y se disculpó. William no pudo más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Pronto los 4 estaban riendo).

- _**¿Tío Steven? ¿Tú también sabes hacerlo?**_

_**- Nop, como te he dicho mi niña es un angelito, si le hablara así, tendría pesadillas durante semanas JAJAJA**_ (Blair arqueó la ceja escéptico, algo le decía que ese tono de voz era común de todos los Ellison).

La cena fue muy bien. Hablaron de todo. Sobretodo de la infancia de Blair con Naomi, de sus viajes, de sus vivencias. También hablaron de la universidad. William parecía encantado, con tener un nieto superdotado. Siempre se culpó porque Jim no continuara sus estudios. También Jim les explicó como se conocieron Blair, y él, y les hizo un resumen muy por encima de cómo había sido estos últimos 16 meses. Después tocó el turno de Steven. Steven estuvo recordando algunos momentos vividos con Jim. Avergonzándolo un poco pero también echándole alguna que otra flor, para que Blair viera que suerte había tenido de encontrar a Jim. Por supuesto se estuvo un buen rato hablando de su princesa y de Nikky. Nikky era su actual esposa y por lo visto era una mujer muy ocupada y con un estomago algo delicado. Finalmente fue William quien casi le hace un tercer grado a su nieto. Jim se dio cuenta de quien había heredado su hijo lo de preguntar como una metralleta. Eso era algo que había heredado de su abuelo. Jim sonrió para sus adentros. William Ellison, prepárate porque acabas de encontrar la horma de tu zapato.

Al salir de la casa de los Ellison, Blair estaba eufórico. Aquella era la mejor cena que recordaba haber jamás tenido. Su abuelo era un sujeto muy interesante, su tío no se quedaba a tras y además conseguía desquiciar a su padre con tan solo chascar sus dedos. Blair no dejó de hablar durante todo el trayecto a casa, parecía entusiasmado con lo de ir a comer todos los domingos a casa de los Ellison. Y no lo ocultaba, el hecho que su abuelo viviera en una mansión le había hipnotizado.

Al llegar al apartamento, Blair se había tirado en el sofá rendido y mientras Jim se cambiaba había tomado un libro y estaba leyéndolo relajadamente. Jim al salir de su habitación, se quedó unos instantes contemplando a su hijo. No lo había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Así que volvió a entrar en su habitación y dejó el cepillo que había agarrado en su sitio. Mañana ya trataría con su hijo, hoy quería que acabara de pasarlo bien. Salió de nuevo de la habitación y se sentó con su hijo en el sofá mientras veía las noticias y finalmente a las diez, viendo que el chico empezaba a dar cabezazos, lo mandó a la cama. 20 minutos más tarde, cuando entró en la habitación de Blair, que estaba impoluta, el chico estaba profundamente dormido. Lo tapó, le apartó el pelo de la cara, le dio un beso de buenas noches, apagó la luz y se tropezó con una zapatilla (hay cosas que nunca cambian dijo flojito con una sonrisa). Colocó las zapatillas en el zapatero una vez más y apagó la luz.

Jim se dejó caer en la cama, aquel día había sido demoledor. Mucho peor que si hubiera estado en la selva esquivando el fuego de las guerrillas. Y aun tenía que lidiar con el castigo de Blair. No le apetecía nada, le apetecí aliarse la manta a la cabeza y hacer como si nada. Pero le estaría dando un mensaje equivocado a su hijo. Cuando uno la caga hay consecuencias. Y esas consecuencias siempre, más tarde o más temprano, se tienen que afrontar. También estuvo pensando en su relación con su padre. Des de que su madre se fuera, aquel hombre no estaba casi nunca en casa, y las pocas veces que lo veía era en el aquel despacho, porque habían llamado de la escuela, algún vecino se había quejado o por sus notas. Jim no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste cuando su padre se sintió tan feliz de saber que Blair era superdotado. Él no era tonto, pero jamás le gustó estudiar. Desde los catorce años sabía que quería ser soldado o policía. Y cuando uno es joven se puede llegar a ser muy obtuso, no entendía porque tenía que esforzarse en la escuela si para alistarse no necesitaba estudios. Claro que después, la realidad fue otra, para alistarse no hace falta estudios, pero no te puedes licenciar sin unos conocimientos práctico y teóricos. Y no puedes aspirar a ascender si no pasas antes unos exámenes. Así que, Jim aunque no había estudiado en la facultad y no tenía una formación universitaria, tenía una formación militar muy completa. Su padre no estaba ni para é ni para su hermano y después fue él el que no había estado ni para su padre ni para su hermano. Y su padre tenía razón, sino fuera por Blair seguiría con su llamada el 25 de diciembre y el 9 de mayo. Para felicitarle las Navidades y el cumpleaños. No es que tuviera muchas cosas que compartir con su padre, ni que lo echara de menos, ni que lo necesitara, pero si que ahora no estaba solo, ahora tenía un hijo, una familia. Y en el fondo, él también quería el pack completo.


	25. Chapter 25

Y el temido día llegó.

Blair se despertó engarrotado, había tenido un montón de sueños disparatados esa noche. Y necesitaba una buena ducha y un café para espabilarse. Miró el reloj las seis de la mañana, era realmente temprano. Pero y ano tenía más sueño. Así que fue a la cocina de puntillas para no despertar a su padre. Cosa imposible cuando tienes un superoído. Pero Blair continuaba intentándolo. Puso la cafetera, el olor a café de beuna mañana. ¿Hay algo mejor? Se preguntó Blair con una sonrisa. Si el ruido del chico al levantarse de la cama no hubiera despertado al detective ciertamente si que lo haría el olor a café. Jim apareció por la puerta de la cocina aun en pijama con cara de dormido, se miró el reloj y después miró a su hijo que le sonreía. Tras quitarle el café de la mano y cambiárselo por un vaso de leche con cacao. Se puso a preparar el desayuno. Algo ligero, unos cereales, algo de fruta y unas tostadas.

Ambos desayunaron en silencio, sin prisas, tenían todo el día por delante. Blair no tenía clases hasta la tarde y el capitán Banks le había dicho que entrara cuando pudiera. Después de desayunar y mientras Blair limpiaba los cacharros Jim se fue a dar una buena ducha y vestirse. Blair una vez hubo acabado con los cacharros hizo lo mismo.

Blair estaba nervioso, sabía lo que le tocaba. Sabía que en un momento u otro aparecería su padre con el temido cepillo y haría trizas a su pobrecito trasero. Sabía que era algo inevitable, pero iba a intentar postergarlo lo máximo posible. Aquella fue una ducha, muy muy muy larga. Y después se escabulló a su habitación a cambiarse. Una vez ahí, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a leer unos artículos y a tomar notas para hacer un trabajo.

Jim tampoco estaba ansioso por tener que castigar al chico, así que después de vestirse, bajó a por el periódico y a por el pan y algo de leche que ya no les quedaba. Al subir, y ver que Blair no estaba en el salón ni en la cocina, decidió leer la prensa y después iría a hacer una visitita a Blair a su habitación. Si el chico quería jugar a los desencuentros le estaba bien, pero hasta un límite. No iba a dejar que se pasara toda la mañana escondiéndose en la habitación.

Jim picó a la puerta toc toc toc (tres veces) y pudo oír como Blair tragaba saliva, sus pulsaciones se aceleraban y su cuerpo se tensaba des del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Blair? (aun en el otro lado de la puerta esperando la respuesta de su hijo)

- adelante (casi sin salirle la voz y con la respiración irregular)

- _**Hijo **_(entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama_**) creo que sabes a qué he venido ¿no? **_(si Blair tenía alguna duda el cepillo de ducha que llevaba su padre en la mano lo dejaba muy claro cual era la intención de la visita de su padre).

_**- Papá**_ (quejándose) _**no podríamos olvidarlo. Te juro que aprendí la lección. Somos una familia y no nos debemos ocultar nada ¿Ves?**_ (poniendo carita de angelito)

_**- Si, hijo, es así. Somos una familia y no nos debemos ocultar nada. Pero hijo te equivocaste, me desobedeciste y me mentiste. Y ahora vas a enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tus malas elecciones. **_

- _**¿Desobedecerte? No te desobedecí **_ (subiendo un poco el volumen. Jim respiró hondo, otra vez, estaba su hijo intentando escurrir su responsabilidad. Jim se levantó de la cama, Blair se echó hacia atrás pensaba que lo iba a agarra y darle un par de nalgadas, pero en vez de eso salió por la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a entrar con un papel en la mano y se puso a leérselo en voz alta).

- _**Normas de la casa para Blair Sandburg**_:

**1) No mentiré a mi padre, NI LE OCULTARÉ NADA, ni adornaré la verdad.**

**2) Obedeceré a mi padre, haré lo que se me mandé Y NO HARÉ LO QUE SE ME PROHÍBA.**

**3) No faltaré al respeto a mi padre ni a otros adultos. No diré palabrotas, ni blasfemaré ni haré gestos soeces.**

**4) NO SALDRÉ DE CASA SIN PERMISO y siempre diré donde estoy, con quién estoy y cuando tengo previsto regresar a casa.**

**5) Mi salud es lo primero, al primer indicio de fiebre, dolor o malestar se lo haré saber a mi padre o al adulto que esté al cargo.**

**6) No pondré en peligro mi vida, ni mi salud, ni mi integridad física.**

**7) No Drogas, No alcohol, No Tatuajes, No actividades Ilegales, de ningún tipo.**

**8) No me entrometeré en el trabajo policial de mi padre sin su permiso. **

**9) No tocaré ninguna arma de fuego o blanca, no entraré en el despacho de mi padre sin permiso y picaré en las puertas antes de entrar.**

**10) Mantendré mi habitación y el resto de la casa en buenas condiciones.**

**11) NO HUIRÉ DE MIS PROBLEMAS, NO HUIRÉ DE CASA Y NO HUIRÉ DE MI PADRE.**

**12)** **No llamaré NUNCA**, (escribe esto de nunca en mayúsculas apuntó Jim señalándole la nota), **Jim, James, detective, tío, man o cualquier cosa que no sea PAPÁ**, (en mayúsculas también hijo aclaró de nuevo) **o señor, cuando la ocasión lo exija **(le había gustado eso de señor)**.**

_**- Esas dos últimas no estaban.**_ (Replicó Blair).

_**- No, esas dos no**_ (mirándolo fijamente a los ojos). _**Pero si la de "no ocultaré nada", "no haré lo que se me prohíba" y "no saldré de casa sin permiso".**_

- _**Técnicamente no llegué a salir de casa, Kane me detuvo en la puerta. **_

_**- Pues agradécele a Kane que esta zurra sea con el cepillo y no con mi cinturón**_.

- _**Papá, por favor no**_.(rogándole)_** venga tu también le ocultaste a tu padre cosas.**_

_**- ¡Blair!**_ (enojado)_**Yo tengo 34 años, soy un adulto, hace más de quince años que dejé de vivir con mi padre, y si me equivoqué también, y en cierta manera también he de afrontar las consecuencias de ese error.**_

_**-¿En serio? ¿Pues entonces porque es solo mi culo el que va a ser rustido?**_ (dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una actitud un poco desafiante).

_**- Porque hijo si yo con tu edad hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste créeme tu abuelo me hubiera molido a palos sin titubear ni un segundo. **_

_**- Seguro**_ (dijo poniendo cara de asco)

_**- Si, seguro**_ (dijo entre dientes). _**Sé que piensas que soy un ogro y muy severo. Pero hijo te puedo jurar y perjurar que soy Mary Poppins comparado con tu abuelo. Y no estoy aquí para darte explicaciones a ti. A quien se las tenía que dar, ya se las di ayer. Estoy aquí para que te hagas responsable de tus actos**_ (Jim le dijo muy serio y con un tono bastante crudo). _**Venga, Blair,**_ (dijo ya cansado) acabemos con esto. Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mi regazo.

- ¿los calzoncillos? Por favor, papá no sin los calzoncillos (con lagrimas en los ojos)

_**- Blair, si en 30 segundos no estás sobre mis rodillas con los pantalones y los calzoncillos abajo, te aseguro que no te va a gustar lo que va a venir**_

_**- papá por favor**_ (suplicándole con lagrimas en los ojos)

_**- El tiempo está corriendo, Blair**_ (Jim le recordó).

_**- No es justo**_ (Blair se cruzó de brazos y puso morros. Jim simplemente se quedó quieto mirándolo, contando mentalmente. Durante unos segundos Blair y Jim estuvieron midiendo sus fuerzas).

_**- 30**_ (dijo finalmente Jim y sin ningún tipo de emoción se levantó y fue hacía donde estaba su hijo, lo tomó del brazo y de un jalón se lo colocó sobre las rodillas y empezó a castigarle duramente las posaderas con la mano) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (en ráfagas de 6 Jim iba alternando primero una nalga, despues otra, después un muslo después otro) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**CUANDO TE DIGO QUE HAGAS UNA COSA, ME OBEDECES.**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**CUANDO TE DIGO QUE VENGAS, VIENES**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**CUANDO DIGO SOBRE MIS RODILLAS CON LOS PANTALONES Y LOS CALZONCILLOS ABAJO, TE QUIERO SOBRE MIS RODILLAS CON LOS PANTALONES Y LOS CALZONCILLOS ABAJO **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**AL INSTANTE **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- _**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Nooooooooooooo NOOOOOOOOOO AYYYYYYYYYYY ARGGGGGGGGGGG NO PAPÁ, NO AU AU, AU POR FAVOR, AY, AU, AAAAAAAAR NO PAPI, POR FAVOR, NO LO HARÉ MÁS AUUUUUUUUUUU **_

_**- Ahora **_(Jim se detuvo y levantó al chico),_** pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mis rodillas **_(Blair se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lágrimas con la mano. Miró a su padre con ojitos de suplica, peo Jim se mostró impasible. Así que Blair gimoteando se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se colocó de nuevo sobre las rodillas de su padre. Jim Tomó el cepillo y lo dejó caer sobre las posaderas rosaditas de su hijo). PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**NO ME OCULTARÁS NADA. **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**NO ME OCULTARÁS COSAS IMPORTANTES SOBRE TU VIDA. **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**NO ME OCULTARÁS CUANDO ESTÉS SUFRIENDO O ESTÉS PREOCUPADO**_. PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**ACUDIRÁS A MÍ Y LO HABLAREMOS. **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**PORQUE BLAIR, LAS FAMILIAS ESTÁN PARA ESO**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF (y con eso Jim le dio una nueva tanda de cepillazos en el punto donde las nalgas se unen con los muslos y que son especialmente sensibles) _**Ya está hijo, ya está shhhhh**_ (Jim lo sentó con cuidado sobre sus rodillas y empezó a mecerlo como si fuera un niño pequeño) _**shhhhhhhh papá te tiene, papá está aquí, no te deja, ya está todo. Papá ya te perdonó, Todo está bien, hijo shhhhhhhhhhhhh papá te quiere, mi amor. **_

Blair tardó un buen rato en calmarse, en parte porque realmente le dolía su pobre y magullado trasero y en parte porque se sentía muy cómodo entre los brazos de su padre. De niño nunca había podido estar en esa postura y ahora ya con 16 años, solo cuando su padre le zurraba el trasero, podía permitirse la niñería de dejarse acurrucar como un niño de pañales por su padre. Pero cuando Blair ya estuvo calmado, se percató que estaba desnudo de cintura para bajo sobre las rodillas de su padre, y corrió a subirse los pantalones y calzoncillo. Corrió tanto que cuando se subió los calzoncillos y rozaron sus pobres nalgas sintió el dolor de las nalgadas de nuevo.

_**- creo que esta tarde me quedaré en casa a adelantar unos…**_

_**- Ni se te pase por la cabeza, empezar a saltarte clases ahora**_ (dijo Jim serio apuntándole directamente con el dedo). _**Como ya te eh dicho, durante tu castigo yo mismo te llevaré y te recogeré de la facultad. Y sino puedo, enviaré algún novato a buscarte, tranquilo. Quizás incluso llame a tu abuelo y **_

_**- No papá, no. No llames al abuelo, no le digas que me castigaste. No quiero que piense que soy un mal hijo y que te doy mala vida y**_

_**- Alto, hijo, alto. Me importa un comino lo que la gente opine, incluido mi padre, eres un buen hijo y nunca antes había sido más feliz ¿ok?**_ (Blair asintió) _**eso si, Blair, por favor, hijo, sino lo haces por el bien de tu trasero y hazlo por el corazón de tu pobre padre. Intenta no meterte en líos en una temporadita ¿ok?**_

_**- Hecho**_ (dijo robándose el culo).

_**- Una cosa más.**_

_**- ¿Si, papá?**_

_**- a partir de 22, tu y yo tenemos cita todos los miércoles con una sicoterapeuta. **_

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- Creo que nos hará bien que alguien nos eche una mano, ya que por lo visto a los dos nos cuesta abrir nuestros sentimientos a los que nos quieren.**_

_**- ¿Los miércoles? Los miércoles eran mis días favoritos **_(dijo haciendo pucheros)

_**- jajajajaja**_ (Jim no pudo aguantarse la risa ante tal frase tan infantil)

NA*

Bueno espero que les gustara. Yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo sobre Jim y Blair. Hará unos 14 o 15 años que la vi, la recuerdo como una de esas series que me encantaban. Así que les pido disculpas si no fui muy fiel.

Por supuesto agradezco sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo. Sino fuera por ellas solo hubiera escrito el primer capitulo del primer fic.

Por cierto, que no se me olvide. En este fic debo darle, especialmente, las gracias a Cassandra que es un solete y da unos consejos buenísimos.


End file.
